Touhou: Partners in Time
by Nantees
Summary: Just when things were finally getting back to normal after Xehanort, a time portal appears out of nowhere in Peach's Garden! What will happen now?
1. When Aliens Attack

**Shroobs! (Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time)**

_Really, really long ago...way far out in space...in a dark, dank place shunned by starlight...there was this creepy planet floating alone..._

_The beings of this world were...creepy. They spent their time staring creepily into space._

_Just creepy daydreamers, right? Wrong. They were searching. Searching for a new home._

_At last, they fixed their creepy gazes on a distant world, a land of beauty and peace..._

The aliens looked at the Mushroom Kingdom and began to laugh evilly...and a bit creepy.

_Meanwhile..._

**Peach's Castle (Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time)**

"Well well! If it isn't young master's Mario and Luigi. The Princess will be thrilled!" Toadsworth exclaimed.

"Aw yeah!" Baby Mario said, smiling.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go." Baby Luigi said, then looked at Toadsworth. "Quick question, where is she?"

"Oh yes! She's in her throne room, playing with the Toads." He explained as he guided them to the throne room.

As soon as they got there...something was wrong...Toads were knocked down on the floor, much to Toadsworth's surprise.

"WHAT THE HECK?! What happened in here?!" Toadsworth exclaimed.

"Looking for her?" A voice asked, as they looked up ahead to see Baby Bowser holding Baby Peach.

**Laughter and Merriment (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Oh no." Baby Luigi said.

"YOU! RELEASE HER RIGHT NOW!" Toadsworth ordered.

"...Nah." Baby Bowser said, breathing fire at the young Toad.

"AAAAH!" He yelled...and then got knocked out.

Baby Mario ran towards Baby Bowser as he was laughing. Baby Mario took Baby Peach and gently put her down near Baby Luigi.

"Thanks." Baby Peach smiled.

"...Why does my back feel lighter?" Baby Bowser asked, then noticed Baby Peach. "WHAT?!"

"Hi!" Baby Peach giggled.

"DAMNIT MARIO!" Baby Bowser exclaimed. "I'm going to kill you right here."

"What kind of baby curses and wants to kill another baby? Oh wait...you do." Baby Mario said, getting ready for battle.

"This ends here." Baby Bowser said.

**Boss Battle (Mario and Luigi: Partner's in Time)**

Baby Bowser breathed fire at Baby Mario, but Baby Mario quickly dodged it as he ran over to him and jumped on his head.

"OW!" He yelled as he tried to slash him with his claws, but Baby Mario jumped back and punched him right in the face.

"Why you..." Baby Bowser said as he breathed fire, but Baby Mario jumped away and jumped right on his head.

"AAAAAARGH..." He said as he fell to the ground, defeated.

**Peach's Castle**

"Oh yeah!" Baby Mario fist pumped as Baby Luigi high fived him.

Suddenly, ships came roaring by, as the trio looked around in confusion.

"What was that?" Baby Peach asked.

"I have no idea..." Baby Mario said, and then suddenly, shots were fired at the castle.

"MAMA MIA! WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!" Baby Luigi exclaimed.

Outside of the castle, alien UFOs were firing at the castle.

_Meanwhile...in the present..._

**Toy Time Galaxy (Super Mario Galaxy)**

_Breaking news! Professor E. Gadd just built his latest invention, the time machine! With it, it can go to the past or future! Of course, Peach was so delighted...that she wanted to be the first one in the Time Machine, along with Toadbert and Toadette. The Time machine took off and disappeared. Of course, this made Toadsworth worried...and Reimu having a bad feeling about all of this._

**Peach's Castle**

"PEACH! COME BACK!" Toadsworth called out.

"I don't think she can hear you." Marisa said. "Besides, she's gone."

"Yeah, we all just have to wait for her to return." Mario said.

"THE HORROR!" Toadsworth said...and he fainted.

"Why am I not surprised?" Reimu sighed.

"You'd think he'd be calm after we destroyed Tabuu and Xehanort...but no, he's still like this." Marisa muttered.

"Let's not forget about Kefka." Reimu said.

"Oh god, I seriously need to get over that damn clown." Marisa said.

"Do we seriously need another 1-up?" Toad asked. "I think you guys used up all the 1-ups in the Keyblade Graveyard."

"Oh please, we got tons of 'em left." Luigi said, looking at Mario. "Right?"

"Yeah, I think Rosalina has one..." Mario said, thinking.

"I got one." Sakuya said as she held out a 1-up. "Found this on the ground before I came over." She explained as she tossed it to Mario.

"Toadsworth! Before you pass on, can I have your cane?" Toad asked, oblivious to Mario holding the 1-up, making Marisa facepalm.

Mario rolled his eyes and gave the 1-up to Toadsworth, as he suddenly jumped up and held out his cane up in the air. "HUZZAH!" He yelled.

Suddenly, the whole castle rumbled as they looked on in confusion, and then the Time Machine came crashing down...although it looks beat up.

"Back so soon?" E. Gadd asked. "I wonder why my new invention is beat up."

"Oh Princess! I'm glad you came back." Toadsworth smiled as the doors opened. "So how was it? Did you see anything interesting?"

Suddenly, an alien came out of the machine, surprising everyone. "WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?!" Toad yelled.

**Serious Trouble (Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time)**

"SEE YA LATER!" Luigi yelled, running away.

"LUIGI!" Marisa yelled.

"What have you done to the princess, you vile beast? I DEMAND ANSWERS!" Toadsworth ordered, but the alien just simply slapped him away.

"We'll take him on, you guys take cover." Mario ordered as Reimu and Marisa took out their spell cards as Sakuya took out her knives.

**Never Let Up! (Mario and Luigi: Dream Team)**

The alien charged right at Mario, but he jumped back and then pulling out a Fire Flower, throwing fireballs at it.

"MAGIC SPACE: ASTEROID BELT!" Marisa yelled while Sakuya threw knives at it.

The alien got hit by the spell and then the knives, as it pulled one out of his skin and threw it at Reimu.

"WHOA!" She yelled, dodging it as it hit a wall. "Seems we got a learning alien here." She said. "SPIRIT SIGN: FANTASY SEAL!"

The alien yelled in pain as Sakuya ran towards the alien with a knife out and she slashed through it, causing the alien to scream in pain...and then fall to the ground defeated.

**Peach's Castle**

"Well, that was too easy..." Marisa said, looking at the alien.

Suddenly, the whole place rumbled again. "Oh what now?" Reimu asked as it stopped rumbling.

"I think it came from the garden." Mario said as they ran off to investigate.

* * *

**From now on, I am using music in my stories.** **You might want to thank Sora's Adventure in Rogueport for that.**

**And for some reason, instead of Meta Knight showing up in the Pic of the day, (Because Kirby Triple Deluxe came out in America) we got a new Assist Trophy. Dillon from Dillon's Rolling Western...and I have NO IDEA who he is.**


	2. A Portal to Where?

**To BlazingEdge: I'm glad you're enjoying it!**

* * *

**Professor E. Gadd (Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time)**

"Now what in the world is this?" Toad asked, looking at some mysterious portal.

"I have no idea..." Luigi said, looking at it.

"According to my 3DS Data Analyzer, it's a portal." E. Gadd said.

"3DS WHAT NOW?" Toad asked as Mario and the girls arrived.

"Ah don't worry about it, I always question his gadgets all the time." Luigi said, and then Marisa slapped behind his head. "Ow!"

"That's for bailing on us dude." Marisa said.

"Was the slapping behind the back necessary?" Reimu wondered.

"OH! According to this, it's a time portal!" E. Gadd said, getting more data from it.

"But a portal to where, exactly?" Toad asked.

"No clue." E. Gadd said, as he noticed Luigi jumping on top of it to get a closer look. "Now Luigi...I'd be careful." He advised.

"Ah, don't worry. I'll be fine." He said, taking a look at it.

"I wonder where that portal goes." Sakuya wondered as she went over to take a look at the 3DS.

"It doesn't say where exactly..." E. Gadd said.

Toadsworth walked in, rubbing his head. "Ow...what's going on here?" He asked.

"Time portal, but it leads to...somewhere." Sakuya explained.

Marisa looked up in the sky and noticed Flandre coming to land. "Oh no..." She said.

"What? It's just Flandre." Mario said.

"Yes, but...about that...she lands quite...hard." She told him.

"HEY!" Flandre waved as she came in for a landing...and hit the ground hard enough to make a small crater.

"WHOA WHOA WHOA!" Luigi yelled as he fell into the portal.

"LUIGI!" Everyone yelled as Mario, Reimu and Marisa jumped into the portal after him.

"Was it something I said?" Flandre asked as Sakuya sighed at this.

**Laughter and Merriment (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Mario jumped out and landed on someone as Reimu and Marisa did the same thing. "Did you hear something?" Mario asked.

"You're standing...RIGHT ON ME." Luigi said, his voice muffled from the ground.

"Oh!" Reimu said as they got off of him, and then the portal shined brightly, as a suitcase landed on Luigi before he could get up.

"Hey! Easy with the toss, professor!" The suitcase exclaimed.

"Um, who are you?" Marisa asked.

"Oh! I am known as Stuffwell...I am...well...a suitcase." He explained as he looked at the trio. "Odd, I thought Luigi was right here.

"Um..." Reimu said, looking down at Luigi.

"What?" Stuffwell asked, and then looked down. "Whoops!" He exclaimed as he jumped off, as Luigi got up and glared at him.

"What is it, Land on Luigi day?" Luigi muttered.

"So why did E. Gadd throw you in there to here?" Reimu asked.

"Why, to help you with your travels of course. I can hold many items." Stuffwell explained. "Mushrooms, food, Koopa Shells, Fire Flowers, you name it." He smiled.

"So basically, you're like FLUDD." Mario said.

"Basically, yes...but FLUDD only stores water and he doesn't move at all." He said. "I am MUCH more better than the water pack."

_Meanwhile..._

FLUDD looked up while Sakuya was talking to Flandre about her landings. "Why do I have this feeling someone is trash talking about me?" He asked.

_Back with them..._

"Well, now that we're all accounted for, back to adventure!" He said as he hopped into Mario's pocket.

"How much room is IN that pocket?" Reimu asked.

"I dunno." Mario said, and then suddenly, the portal started to sink and disappear.

"NO!" Luigi yelled as he ran to it. "NO NO NO NO! COME BACK! I WANT TO GO BACK TO THE MUSHROOM KINGDOM!" He yelled.

"I guess we have to move forward." Mario said, putting his hand on his brother's shoulder.

Luigi fell to the ground on his knees and cried for like a couple seconds.

**Petal Meadows (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Well, I don't know where we are, but I guess we'll have to walk from here." Mario said, as he looked at the girls. "Or in this case, fly..."

"Nah, I don't feel like flying." Reimu said.

"Yeah, I feel like walking." Marisa said as they kept walking onward.

"Mama mia...I hope Polterpup is okay." Luigi said.

"Oh relax; you just took him on a walk earlier today." Mario said.

"I know...but...i'm just worried." He said.

"Oh stop being so worried, he'll be fine." Marisa smiled as they jumped between gaps and...more gaps.

"You know..." Reimu said, looking around. "I'm a bit worried about Daisy." She said.

"How come?" Marisa asked.

"Well, ever since Xehanort and his...um...minions...destroyed Sarasaland, she hasn't been the same. She's been moping, sad, she cries constantly..." She said. "Even when Rosalina and Polari try to comfort her, she doesn't cheer up at all."

"I'd be sad too if Gensokyo was destroyed." Marisa said. "I bet she felt all the pain from the inhabitants of Sarasaland."

"I've been with her..." Mario said. "She wishes that Lucario hadn't seen it with his aura."

"But if he didn't tell her, she wouldn't have known until she goes back there to see how it's doing." Marisa explained.

"That's what I said." Mario said. "But...she's been depressed for days."

"I hope she gets back to normal soon." Luigi sighed as they walked up some steps.

"AAAAAAAH!" A voice suddenly yelled.

"Did you hear something?" Mario asked, when suddenly, a Toad landed right on Luigi.

"Ow..." Luigi said, dazed from the pain.

"Wow, it IS Land on Luigi day." Marisa said, then looking at the Toad.

**Villains of a Sort (Kingdom Hearts)**

"Th-they're coming..." He said.

"Who's coming?" Reimu asked.

"Uh, guys?" Mario asked, pointing at the distance.

"Uh oh." Reimu said as they ran behind some trees.

"Oh my achin'..." Luigi said, looking at him and some UFOS coming towards him. "OH GEEZ!" He yelled as he hid behind the trees as well.

The UFO picked up the Toad from its tractor beam and the three of them flew off.

"Oh great..." Marisa muttered. "Just when that one alien in the castle was bad enough."

"Well, we have to keep moving forward." Mario said as they nodded in agreement as they walked away.

* * *

**Who were in the UFOS? What will become of the Toad? And WHY am I asking you these questions when you already know of the plot?**


	3. Hollijolli Mayhem

**To Darklight of the 0 Arcana: I don't see why not!**

* * *

**Petal Meadows (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"My dream came true...aliens ARE attacking." Luigi muttered as they climbed up the steps on some mushrooms.

"Yeah, but we don't know where we are. E. Gadd said something about a time portal, but...we could be in the future." Marisa said.

"That makes sense; I don't recall seeing aliens from our past." Mario said.

"Wait, so Cackletta WASN'T an alien? What about that freaking final form that almost killed us?" Luigi asked.

"Cackletta...is debatable." He explained. "Though, I would agree that final form looked alienish." Mario muttered.

"Do I even want to know who this Cackletta is?" Reimu asked.

"It'd be best if you didn't. That freak gave me nightmares for a week." Luigi said as they kept climbing.

Suddenly, they heard a noise. "Did you hear something?" Reimu asked.

"Oh good, it wasn't just me." Marisa said, and then some little alien landed right on Luigi.

"Ooooow..." Luigi said, dazed from the attack.

Marisa picked up the little alien as it was trying to bite her finger while Stuffwell looked at Luigi. "Luckily, I got a healing mushroom stocked." He said as he opened up.

Mario grabbed a Mushroom and threw it to Luigi, while Marisa gave it to Reimu as she dug for a spell card. "Why are you giving this to me?" Reimu asked, trying to not get bit from the alien.

"Ah, here we go." Marisa said as she looked out in the distance. "Pull." She ordered.

Reimu tilted her head in confusion and then realized what she meant. "Oh." She said as she threw it.

"LOVE SIGN: MASTER SPARK!" She yelled, as she launched it at the alien.

"That might've been overkill." Stuffwell said, sweatdropping at this as Luigi shook his head.

"Better?" Mario asked.

"Yep, a lot better." Luigi replied as they continued onward and getting into the town.

As soon as they got into town...there was a problem. UFOS were attacking the townspeople!

**Hollijolli Village (Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time)**

"What the hell?!" Marisa asked, as the UFOS left.

"My god..." Reimu said, putting her hand over her mouth in shock.

"I knew I shouldn't have left my bed this morning..." Luigi muttered as they walked around.

"Look at this place, it's a freaking mess." Marisa said, looking around.

"Mama mia..." Mario said, looking at all the damage the UFOS caused.

"Mmph...MMMPH!" a voice yelled as they turned to some house.

"Shall we go take a look?" Reimu asked.

"Sure." Mario said as they walked in to investigate, and seeing feet dangling from the chimney.

**Laughter and Merriment (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Do you need help?" Mario asked.

"Oh! Visitors! Welcome to Hollijolli Village...or what's LEFT of it, because of those dang aliens! I thought I could hide up on this chimney...but...turns out I'm stuck!" He explained.

"Don't worry, I'll help you." Luigi said as he got under the chimney and jumped up, as he was launched out of the chimney.

"Alright! Now that's what I'm talking about!" He said, and then three Shroobs came walking up to him. "Oh...hello..." He said calmly and then sweatdropped. "HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!" He yelled, grabbing their attention.

**Serious Trouble (Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time)**

They ran outside, to see a UFO kidnapping him and taking off. "HEY!" Reimu yelled, before firing some danmaku at it.

"Hey, who's this?" A Shroob asked in its native tongue.

"Seems we have trouble..." Another said.

"Shall we kill them?" The third asked.

"Yes." The first one nodded.

"I don't understand that kind of language, but we're going to destroy you." Marisa said as the others nodded.

**Love-Colored Master Spark (Touhou 8: Imperishable Night)**

"Call in the UFO!" A Shroob ordered through a walkie-talkie as a UFO came by a few seconds later, holding down some sort of timer.

"We got plenty of time." Marisa said as Reimu nodded.

Mario pulled out an Ice Flower as he then launched ice balls at the Shroobs while Luigi just jumped up and kicked one in the face.

"LOVE STORM: STARLIGHT TYPHOON!" Marisa yelled.

"TREASURE SIGN: YIN-YANG ORB!" Reimu yelled.

A Shroob walked up towards them and then pulled out a laser gun and fired at Mario, but he jumped out of the way and threw more ice balls.

"DIVINE SPIRIT: FANTASY SEAL!" Reimu yelled, as the Shroobs tried to dodge the spell, but accidentally bumped into each other.

Luigi charged up a move and then smirked. "LUIGI MISSILE!" He yelled, as he blasted towards them, knocking one away.

Mario ran towards one of them while dodging lasers and then punched a Shroob, and then jumped away as Marisa pulled out another spell card.

"LIGHT BLAST: SHOOT THE MOON!" She yelled.

The UFO was done charging up as it moved to them and then fired a powerful laser blast at them.

"OH GOD!" Luigi yelled.

"This isn't good!" Reimu yelled as it landed right next to them and exploded, knocking them down.

**Hollijolli Village**

"OH YEAH!" One of them yelled and high fived another Shroob as the trio laughed.

_Meanwhile...up above..._

**Laughter and Merriment**

"For crying out loud, how in the world did THIS happen?!" Baby Mario exclaimed, pacing around back and forth.

"Well if Kamek didn't save us, we'd be dead." Baby Luigi explained.

"I know, but we had to be saved by THAT hag...that's just lame." He said.

"You know, I have a bad feeling about this..." Baby Peach said.

"What makes you so sure?" Baby Mario asked as some Shroob UFOS came by and shot the back of Baby Bowser's ship. "WHOA!" He yelled, which freaked out Baby Luigi and Baby Peach as they started crying.

"ALL HANDS ON DECK! I REPEAT! ALL HANDS ON DECK! THIS IS NOT A DRILL! I REPEAT! THIS IS NOT A DRILL!" The intercom yelled while Toadsworth came crawling out.

"Don't worry Princess! I'm here!" Toadsworth said as he ran towards her, as Baby Peach opened her eyes and smiled.

"Yay! You're here!" She smiled as Toadsworth took her all the way to the cockpit.

"Hey Luigi! Let's go!" Baby Mario said.

"NO! I WANT MY MOM!" Baby Luigi protested.

"Oh brother..." Baby Mario sighed as he dragged him away.

_A few minutes later..._

**Enter Bowser Jr! (Super Mario Galaxy)**

"ALRIGHT, LET'S BLAST THESE THINGS CLEAR OUT OF THE SKY!" Baby Bowser yelled. "FIRE THE KOOPA CANNON!" He ordered.

A Hammer Bro pressed the button, as a massive spiked cannonball shot out and destroyed the UFOS.

"Bullseye." He said.

"OH YEAH!" Baby Bowser yelled, fist pumping and then looking at Baby Mario. "And THAT'S how you get things done." He said, sticking his tongue out at him.

"Why I oughta..." He muttered, shaking his fist angrily at him.

"You're the best, sir!" Hammer Bro said, turning away from the controls.

"I know." Baby Bowser smiled...and then the whole ship fell. "WHOA!"

"Whoops!" Hammer Bro exclaimed as he pulled up, right above Hollijolli Village and near where the Shroobs knocked out the four.

"Hey! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE DRIVING, YOU MORON! YOU ALMOST GOT ME KILLED!" Baby Bowser yelled.

"Ego much?" Baby Mario asked, which earned him a glare from Baby Bowser. "Worth it."

"Sometimes, I wonder how you never end up getting fried..." Baby Luigi muttered.

"Sir! Look!" Hammer Bro said, pointing to the screen, showing Mario, Luigi, Marisa and Reimu knocked out on the ground. "Do we think we should help them."

"Nah, let's not and say they're dead." Baby Bowser said.

"B-but...they might need help!" Baby Peach exclaimed.

"Don't care." Baby Bowser said, while the bros noticed tears falling from Baby Peach's eyes.

"Uh oh." Baby Mario said.

"Three...two...one..." Baby Luigi said, as they both covered their ears.

Baby Peach started to cry, much to Baby Bowser's dismay. "ACK! SOMEONE PUT A CORK ON THAT GIRL!" He yelled.

"I say we should help those poor lads. If we don't, she'll keep crying." Toadsworth explained as loud as he could.

"STILL not helping!" Baby Bowser exclaimed loudly...and of course, Baby Peach only cried harder, much to his annoyance. "ALRIGHT ALRIGHT! FIRE THE DAMN THING!"

Another spiked cannon ball fired at top of the Shroobs, crushing them as it was a few feet in front of them.

"THERE! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?!" Baby Bowser asked.

"Yes." Baby Peach said, as she stopped crying.

"Now let's find someplace to land and then help them." Baby Bowser sighed in annoyance.

"We'll go take a look." Baby Mario said once they landed.

"Alright, take your time..." Baby Bowser muttered in annoyance as the bros walked out.

* * *

**When in doubt, cry! It'll always make someone change their mind!**


	4. Peach's Castle No More

**Hollijolli Village (Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time)**

The baby bros got out of the ship and walked around Hollijolli village. "I still find it funny Bowser finally agreed to landing thanks to Peach." Baby Mario chuckled.

"No kidding...that girl can scream..." Baby Luigi muttered as they kept walking.

"Hey, I think I found them!" Baby Mario exclaimed as he pointed to the four.

"Let's check it out." Baby Luigi said as they ran to check on them.

"Mama mia, they look horrible..." Baby Mario said.

"Hey! Wake up!" Baby Luigi said, shaking his adult self awake.

Suddenly, two Shroobs came crawling out of the spiked cannon and noticed the two. "Hey...what's with the two babies...?" One asked.

"I think...they shot us."

"Oh, I'm never going to forgive that." He said as the babies noticed the two.

"Are we seriously going to...?" Baby Luigi asked.

"Yep." Baby Mario said, getting ready for battle.

**Rowdy Rumble (Kingdom Hearts II)**

A Shroob fired at Baby Mario, but he quickly dodged as he towards it and then jumped on it.

Baby Luigi did the same, avoiding the shots fired from the other Shroob as he jumped up and landed on him too.

"Well this is getting boring fast..." Baby Mario said. "There should be something more interesting."

"Young masters!" A voice exclaimed, as they turned to see Toadsworth walking up to them. "Use these on those aliens. I have plenty." He said, as he tossed some green shells at them.

"Now we're talking!" Baby Mario said as he took one and kicked it to a Shroob, then it moved to Baby Luigi as he kicked it back.

Baby Mario did one mean kick to the shell and when it hit the Shroob, it yelled in pain and fell to the ground. "Take that!" He exclaimed as Baby Luigi took a green shell and kicked it at the other Shroob.

The Shroob tried to fire, but every time the shell was kicked back, it wouldn't work. "TAKE THIS!" Baby Mario yelled, doing another kick to it, as it killed the other Shroob. "OH YEAH!"

**Hollijolli Village**

"Well, that was interesting." Baby Luigi said as they turned to the four.

"Well would you look at this, these two boys look exactly like you." Toadsworth said, looking at them.

"But who's the witch and the other girl?" Baby Mario asked.

"I have no idea, but let's take them back to the ship." Toadsworth said, as the two nodded.

**Luma (Super Mario Galaxy)**

"It was a troubling moment..." Toadsworth said, holding Baby Peach in his arms. "It all began so suddenly. Everyone in Toad Town was happy as they could be; enjoying their normal lives...and suddenly, they appeared."

"Hey, what's going on?" Toad asked, as UFOS were flying by.

"Is this one of Bowser's latest tricks? That little devil..." A Toad mother said.

Suddenly, the UFOS aimed their guns at them as they fired throughout all of Toad Town.

"We don't know what they wanted, but Toad Town wasn't the only one on their target list, they also attacked the castle." He continued.

"FLEE! WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!" A Toad yelled, when suddenly a UFO came flying above him and then grabbed him by the tractor beam, then it aimed its ray gun at them.

"Oh no..." Baby Luigi said.

"KAMEK! COME IN KAMEK! CAN YOU HEAR ME? WE NEED HELP RIGHT NOW!" Baby Bowser ordered, as the ray gun started to charge up. "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!"

Suddenly, a spiked cannonball landed right on top of the UFO. "Prince Bowser, we need to get out of here now!" Kamek told them.

"Right!" Baby Bowser nodded as he looked at them. "Come on, let's go!" He ordered as everyone ran in the ship.

"And that's pretty much it." Toadsworth said, done with his tale.

**Hollow Bastion (Kingdom Hearts)**

"Wow...that's...sad." Reimu sighed. "I'm glad you rescued us."

"Hey, I noticed you guys lying on the ground, so I thought I'd come and save you." Baby Bowser lied. "It was all my idea!"

Baby Mario glared at Baby Bowser. "Actually, it was Hammer Bro's idea. Bowser just agreed because Peach started crying loudly." He explained.

"HEY! SHUT UP!" Baby Bowser yelled.

"You know, I just thought of something." Marisa said.

"What is it?" Mario asked.

"If we're seeing your younger selves...including a young Toadsworth and a baby version of Bowser." Marisa said. "We may be in the past."

"That explains why I'm seeing a baby version of me." Luigi said, looking at his younger self.

"Guys, we're coming in close to Peach's castle...at least, that's what I think it is..." Hammer Bro said.

"What do you mean?" Toadsworth asked, looking ahead and this his eyes widened. "Oh good lord..." He said, as they all looked to see a Shroobified version of Peach's castle.

"Sheesh! We were gone for an hour and they're already done remodeling! That's freaking dedication..." Baby Bowser said, impressed.

"Uh, guys? We're getting something on the monitor. A message." Hammer Bro said.

"Well put it up!" Baby Bowser ordered.

A screen lit up in front of them, as they looked to see some sort of alien princess. "Who's the hag?" Marisa asked.

"I believe it's the queen of the aliens." Toadsworth said.

**Villains of a Sort (Kingdom Hearts)**

"You humans will be destroyed by the Shroobs." Princess Shroob said. "We will take over the world."

"Uh, any idea what this weirdo is saying?" Luigi asked.

"Wait, I got a translator right here." Hammer Bro said, turning it on.

"All of you will perish and soon, the world will be ours." She continued.

"So they plan on taking over the world? Yeah, not gonna happen." Marisa said.

Suddenly, the alarm went off. "Oh what now?" Baby Bowser asked.

"Um, you're not going to like this. There's a missile headed STRAIGHT FOR US!" Hammer Bro exclaimed.

"A MISSILE?!" Almost all of them yelled.

"What's a missile?" Baby Mario asked.

"Is it some sort of...toy?" Baby Luigi wondered.

"Well don't just stand there, BLAST IT OUT OF THE SKY!" Baby Bowser ordered.

"About that...we're out of ammo." Hammer Bro said.

"OH THAT'S JUST GREAT." Baby Bowser exclaimed.

"Do you think a Master Spark will be able to destroy it?" Reimu asked.

"I hope so..." Marisa said, running towards the door, but as soon as she put her hand on the handle, the missile already hit them. "WHOA!" She yelled, knocked to the ground.

"MAMA MIA!" Baby Mario yelled.

"HAHAHAHA! DO YOU UNDERSTAND OUR POWER NOW?!" Princess Shroob exclaimed, before the screen turned off.

"Argh, that dumb alien!" Baby Bowser exclaimed. "Let's land in my castle, it's going to be a bumpy landing!" He ordered.

The ship tried it's best to get to his castle, and just when it was right above Baby Bowser's castle...it fell and crashed inside.

* * *

**It seems that now you can take out the lights in the Punch-Out Stadium in Smash 4 and it's also a hiding place. That's quite interesting...**


	5. Shiny Shard Thing

**Bowser's Castle (Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time)**

The four of them walked out extremely dazed from the explosion. "Ow...that went well..." Marisa muttered.

"First that laser thing and now this..." Reimu said.

"Well, at least we're still alive." Mario said, as he stopped moving right in front of Luigi, causing him to fall to the ground.

"I'm okay!" Luigi exclaimed as he got up while Stuffwell popped out near them.

"It's just one disaster after another with you guys, isn't it?" He asked.

"It's normal." Marisa said, rubbing her head.

"Well, from what I'm gathering, there's no one else in the ship." Stuffwell said.

"Oh no..." Reimu said as Luigi ran in to take a look, and then he ran back out.

"Anything?" Mario asked.

"Nope." Luigi replied, putting his chin in thought.

"They could've been blasted away somewhere from the explosion and all." Stuffwell said, as their eyes widened in shock.

"We need to find them...and fast." Marisa said, as they all nodded while Stuffwell hopped into Mario's pocket.

"I hope they're alright." Reimu said, as they ran forward in the castle.

"They should be alright, if they're dead...then that would mean these two would've been dead as well." Marisa explained.

"Thanks for the comfort." Luigi muttered.

"Marisa does have a point, but I'm not ready to die if my younger self dies." Mario said as they kept moving.

"MAMA MIA!" A little voice yelled after they went through a door.

"Did you hear that?" Mario yelled, and a spiked ball landed right on Luigi.

"OH COME ON!" Luigi yelled as they all looked up, as Reimu gasped to see what they saw.

**Laughter and Merriment (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Up above, they saw Baby Mario climbing a chain, and Baby Luigi was on top of the beam. "Oh dear! Don't fall!" He said.

"I won't!" Baby Mario told him as he climbed all the way to the top. "See?"

"Nice!" Baby Luigi exclaimed as he high fived Baby Mario.

"HEY!" Reimu yelled, calling up to them.

"Hey! It's our old selves, Maria and Raikou!" Baby Mario smiled.

"Maria?" Marisa raised an eyebrow.

"Raikou?" Reimu tilted her head.

"I believe my young self called you a Pokemon." Mario said.

"Oh great...do I even want to know what that Pokemon looks like?" Reimu asked.

"COMING DOWN!" Baby Mario yelled, as he jumped down and landed on Luigi.

"OW!" Luigi yelled.

"Thanks for the soft landing!" Baby Mario smiled, then looked up at Baby Luigi. "Come on down!"

"No way, it's a long way down!" He said, frightened.

Marisa took out her broom and hopped on it, as she flew up. "I KNEW SHE WAS A WITCH!" Baby Mario yelled.

"Hey, I got you." Marisa told him, getting near the chain. "Just climb down and jump to this broom." She smiled.

"O-okay." He said as he started to climb down slowly...slowly...and then he accidentally climbed down too fast as he was climbing down on nothing. "Uh oh." He said, as he fell down. "AAAAAAH!"

Reimu flew right to him and caught him. "Gotcha!" She said, smiling at him.

"Thanks!" Baby Luigi said as Marisa flew down.

"Well so much for taking him down." She sighed as she landed on the ground and put her broom away.

"You know...I wonder how we'll get them to follow us without getting into trouble again." Mario wondered.

"Um, how about piggyback rides? That should do the trick." Marisa said.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Luigi wondered as the two baby bros walked right up to them and jumped right into their arms.

"Hey this is fun!" Baby Mario smiled.

"Yeah!" Baby Luigi said as they walked further along.

**Bowser's Castle**

"PRINCE BOWSER!" Kamek called out to him after they went a little farther, and then noticed the group. "Hey..." He said, getting a closer look at them.

"Ugh, you..." Marisa said, giving Kamek a dirty look.

"Do I know you?" Kamek asked, looking at Marisa.

"No, but looking at you brings back memories by looking at your ugly face." Marisa replied.

"OOOOH, BURN!" Reimu yelled, high fiving Marisa.

"Why you miserable..." Kamek said. "That's it; I'm going to destroy you!" He said.

"Wow, way to anger Kamek from the past." Mario said, smiling.

"It felt good after what he did to us in space." Marisa said.

"Well get ready to battle! This is going to be interesting." Reimu said.

**Flowering Night (Touhou 9: Phantasmagoria of Flower View)**

Kamek fired magic at the ground, as a Goomba and a Boo popped up. "We'll take these two on, you deal with Kamek!" Mario told them.

"Right!" Reimu said as she and Marisa flew over to Kamek.

"Oh this is going to be sweet." Marisa smirked.

Mario ran right to the Goomba as Baby Mario jumped off and landed on the Goomba as Mario did the same thing to easily finish it off.

"TAKE THIS!" Kamek yelled, firing homing magic at the duo, but they quickly dodged as Reimu pulled out a spell card.

"TREASURE SIGN: YIN-YANG ORB!" Reimu yelled.

"ARGH...why you ungrateful bitch!" Kamek exclaimed, firing more magic at them.

Luigi ran towards the Boo, but he disappeared. "Um..." Baby Luigi said.

The Boo appeared behind the duo and scared the living heck out of them. "HEY!" Baby Mario yelled as he launched off of Mario and landed on the Boo, as Mario jumped on the Boo as well.

"LOVE SIGN: NON-DIRECTIONAL LASER!" Marisa yelled.

"Agh! I don't have time for this!" Kamek said, firing magic repeatedly at them, but they all easily dodged them.

"He's desperate." Reimu said.

"Doesn't surprise me." Marisa said, then nodding at Reimu. "Let's finish him." She smirked as Reimu pulled out a spell card.

"TREASURE: YING-YANG ASUKA'I!" She yelled.

"LOVE STORM: STARLIGHT TYPHOON!" Marisa yelled.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Kamek yelled in pain, and then he fell to the ground in defeat.

"Oh yeah!" Marisa exclaimed, high fiving Reimu.

**Bowser's Castle**

"Uuugh..." Kamek said, getting up from the ground, and then seeing all of them surround him.

"What do you think, kick him in the lava so we won't see his ugly face in the present?" Reimu asked.

"I'd actually like that." Mario said, cracking his knuckles.

"I don't know what present you're talking about..." Kamek said, getting up and taking out another broom. "But know this, I WILL have my revenge!" He said as he quickly flew off.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE!" Reimu yelled.

"Let him go." Marisa told her. "We'll kill him next time." She said, as Reimu sighed.

"I know...but it just felt so good taking him down." Reimu muttered as they went onwards.

_A little while later..._

"What is with this cage?" Luigi wondered, taking a look at it.

"I have no idea...but..." Marisa said, taking out a spell card. "MASTER SPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARK!" She yelled, as she fired right at it, but once it hit...it was still standing, causing Marisa to sweatdrop.

**Laughter and Merriment**

"You don't have to Master Spark everything..." Reimu said as she looked at the steel. "Though, I wonder what kind of steel makes it through a powerful Master Spark." She wondered.

"Think I should Final Spark it?" Marisa wondered.

Baby Luigi noticed some hole in the wall. "Hey, look at that." He said, as the other boys noticed.

"I wonder if we can go in." Baby Mario said.

"It's worth a try." Mario said as the bros tossed the babies up in it so they could investigate.

"MAGICANNON: FINAL SPARK!" Marisa yelled, as she unleashed it on the steel cage...but even THAT did nothing. "Oh you gotta be kidding me."

"What is that steel MADE OUT OF?!" Reimu exclaimed in shock, as they didn't notice Baby Mario and Baby Luigi had a different idea.

"Man, it's so dark in here." Baby Mario said.

Mario noticed a block floating above him and then jumped up to touch it.

A Shine Sprite appeared near the baby bros as it lit up the whole room. "MAMA MIA! SPIKES!" Baby Luigi yelled.

"Well, let's go forward." Baby Mario said, as they continued walking around in the light.

"My god, you think this would crumble after Final Spark." Marisa said, scratching her head in wonder.

"If Final Spark didn't work...then I guess nothing will." Reimu sighed, as she sat down. "We might be here for a while."

Baby Mario and Baby Luigi jumped out and landed, as they were in the cage, as the girls noticed. "Wait...how did you...?" Marisa asked.

"Hole in the wall." Baby Mario replied as he looked inside the treasure box and pulled out some sort of shiny shard. "Oooo, so shiny!"

"Huh, that looks pretty." Reimu said, and then the steel door opened up, which made Marisa facepalm.

"Oh sure, THAT makes it open the door!" She exclaimed in frustration.

Stuffwell popped out of Mario's pocket and looked at the shard. "Huh, I don't know WHAT that is, but my guess is the professor might know." He said, and then looked at them. "I'm also detecting a Time portal back to the present."

"Oh sweet, let's go!" Mario exclaimed as Baby Mario put the shard in Stuffwell as they ran off.

As soon as they got to the portal...in a room full of toys, Toadsworth was standing right there. "Hmm?" He wondered as he looked at them. "Oh hello! Glad to see you live and well." He smiled.

"The time portal is RIGHT there." Stuffwell said.

"We need to use the Time Portal to go back to the present." Marisa told Toadsworth.

"Go in THERE? No way! I forbid it! I don't think going in there will be safe for the princess!" Toadsworth told her.

"How do you know that?" Baby Peach muttered to herself.

"Let's just go in, this nincompooter is just hindering our progress." Stuffwell said as they all nodded and jumped in.

"Nincompooter? THAT'S NINCOMPOOP YOU TALKING SUITCASE AND I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT YOU ARE VERY RUDE!" He yelled, jumping in after them.

* * *

**Toadsworth doesn't know it, but Stuffwell is right...**


	6. Young Kids Everywhere

**Peach's Castle (Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time)**

They came out of the time portal as they were back in Peach's castle. "Nice! We're back in the present!" Reimu smiled.

"Let's show this to the professor." Marisa said as they nodded and ran to the throne room.

**Professor E. Gadd (Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time)**

"Interesting..." E. Gadd said, looking at the alien in a tube. "This is really interesting..."

"Hey!" Reimu said, grabbing E. Gadd's attention.

"Oh hello!" E. Gadd said, waving at them. "Glad to see you're back." He said, and then noticed Baby Mario and Baby Luigi. "Oh! And you brought youngsters from the past!"

"They aren't the only ones from the past." A voice said as they turned to see Riku walking up to them. "In fact, three of them suddenly appeared at the islands."

"What are you talking about?" Reimu asked, as Riku was joined by Sora and Kairi.

"I'm talking about this." Riku said, as he moved out of the way, to see younger versions of Sora, Riku and Kairi.

"Whoa!" Mario exclaimed.

"Hiya!" Young Sora waved.

"I still don't know how this happened..." Sora shrugged.

"It could be another distortion in the time line." Riku said, putting his chin in thought.

"If THAT's the case..." Another voice said, as they turned to Link and Zelda.

"Don't tell me..." Kairi said.

"Yep." Zelda said, motioning to Young Link and Young Zelda.

"Didn't we see your young self in the Melee tournament?" Mario asked Link.

"Yeah, but after that, Master Hand took him back. I don't know how THIS happened." Link said, scratching his head in confusion.

"Well, at least i'm not dealing with Mido right now..." Young Link muttered.

"Well once this timeline is fixed..." Young Zelda started to say.

"Yeah yeah, I'll deal with that asshole again..." Young Link muttered.

"Mama mia..." Mario said, scratching his head. "Is there anyone ELSE?" He asked.

"Actually...yes." A voice said as they turned to see a younger version of Reimu and Marisa.

"My goodness, that time machine I made WAS A SUCCESS!" E. Gadd smiled.

"I knew this smelled of science all over the place..." Riku said.

"Can't we just get on to the MAIN subject here?" Stuffwell asked, and then Pit walked in. "Oh come ON!"

"Let me guess, a young version of you?" Zelda asked.

"What are you talking abou-...Oh my Palutena..." Pit said, looking at the group of kids.

"He's cute." Young Zelda said as Young Kairi, Young Reimu and Young Marisa nodded in agreement.

"So what are you doing here?" Luigi asked.

"Well, Viridi went to a girls day out with Sanae, Suwako, Palutena and Phosphora while Pittoo decided to hang out with Magnus and Gaol, so I thought I'd come over here...and obviously, no one told ME about younger selves of you guys." Pit said.

"Join the club..." Sora muttered.

"For crying out LOUD, can I just say something?!" Stuffwell asked in annoyance.

"Oh yeah, sure." E. Gadd said, nodding to him.

"Well, we found this in Bowser's Castle in the past." Stuffwell said, opening up as the shard floated to E. Gadd.

"Oh my! It's a piece of the Cobalt Star!" E. Gadd said.

"Cobalt...what?" Kairi asked.

"The Cobalt Star was the main energy source for the Time Machine E. Gadd made. It was then broken in pieces and created time holes everywhere." Pit explained.

"Curse your fourth wall breaking, I wanted to say it." E. Gadd muttered, when suddenly the shard went over to the alien in the tube, and then it caused the alien to scream and move frantically.

"HOLY GEEZ! THAT SHARD IS MAKING THAT ALIEN GO CRAZY!" E. Gadd yelled.

"Meep..." Baby Luigi said, shuddering behind Luigi's back.

The shard floated back over to Stuffwell and went back inside. "Weird..." E. Gadd said. "But, I suggest you gather up the remaining Cobalt Star shards, this may lead up to the missing princess." He said.

"Speaking of princesses, how's Daisy?" Riku asked.

"Depressed." Luigi replied.

"I figured..." Riku said.

"Oh, before you guys go, there's a new time portal in Toadsworth's room." E. Gadd said.

"Alright, let's go." Young Reimu said as they all nodded and ran off to Toadsworth's room and they all hopped into the time portal.

"VILLAIN!" A voice yelled after they all jumped in the portal.

**Rowdy Rumble (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Young Toadsworth ran into the room while the older Toadsworth chased after him. "Give me back the princess!" Older Toadsworth ordered.

"Never, you old coot! You're not taking her away!"

"Oh yes I am! I knew how dangerous that time machine was and NOW look at her, she's a baby! SO GIVE ME THE PRINCESS BACK!"

"NEVER!" Young Toadsworth yelled as he ran off. "HELP! VILLAIN! IS THIS WHOLE CASTLE DEAF OR SOMETHING?!"

"GET BACK HERE!" Older Toadsworth yelled, chasing after him.

**Toadwood Forest (Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time)**

Everyone came jumping out of the Time portal as they looked around. "So that's what it feels like..." Pit thought out loud.

"I wonder where we are." Mario said.

"Some kind of dark creepy forest, that's where we are." Luigi muttered as Baby Luigi nodded in agreement.

"I think we're at Toadwood Forest." Pit said.

"Um, guys? Tell me I'm not the only one seeing this." Link said, pointing to a tree.

"Link, it's just a tree." Zelda said.

"Look closer."

Zelda looked closely, and to her shock, a Toad was strapped to the tree! "WHAT THE HECK?!" She yelled.

"It's not just one Toad." Riku said, looking at other trees with a lot of Toads strapped to them.

"This is scary." Young Kairi said, hiding behind her teenage self.

"I wonder who did this." Sora wondered as they walked around the forest.

"Maybe some creature with tentacles behind his back who is wearing a suit and tie with no facial expression." Young Link thought out loud, which creeped out Luigi, Baby Luigi, Kairi, Young Kairi, Young Zelda, and Pit.

"That sounds pretty cool actually..." Young Sora said.

"No it doesn't...trust me...that computer game gave me nightmares..." Pit muttered as they kept walking.

"Angels get nightmares?" Young Reimu wondered.

"Apparantly, they do." Reimu said as they kept walking.

"...Ma...rio..." a voice said.

"Did anyone else hear that?" Luigi asked, a little scared.

"I think it came from that tree." Link said, taking out his sword. "I'm not trusting it though." He said.

They walked closer to the tree. "MARIO!" The voice yelled, as it turned out to be Toadette.

**Organization XIII (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"TOADETTE?!" The adults yelled, as the younger ones looked at her curiously.

"Mario...i'm glad you came..." She weakly said as Link put his sword away.

"Thanks for remembering me..." Luigi muttered as he sighed.

"What happened?" Mario asked.

"Well...ever since we got in that time machine..." She said. "We landed in the past..."

* * *

The time machine landed in Peach's castle in the past as the trio got out.

"What in the heck happened here?" Toadbert wondered as they looked around.

"I have no idea..." Peach said, looking at the ceiling.

"GUYS!" Toadette yelled, pointing to the distance, as the two looked on to see the Shroobs coming up them.

"Who the heck are these guys?!" Toadbert asked.

"No idea..." Peach said, as she took out her golf club. "But they messed with the WRONG castle!" She exclaimed.

"Actually, it's our castle now." A voice said, as they looked on to see Princess Shroob walking up to them.

**Villains of a Sort (Kingdom Hearts)**

"Who are you?" Peach demanded.

"I am the princess of the Shroobs, and you will be my prisoner." She said.

"Not a chance." Peach said, then noticing Toadbert and Toadette running for their lives. "Oh come on..." She sighed, and then looked at Princess Shroob, determination set in her eyes. "Bring it." She said.

* * *

**Organization XIII**

"We ran for safety...and we thought the princess would've defeated her, but we were wrong. The Shroob Princess defeated her and kidnapped her, while I was strapped to this tree...and...Toadbert is...somewhere else. What's worse...is that this tree is sucking the life out of me...I don't have much time left...but...you must gather the Cobalt Star Shards...One of them is at...the Vim Factory..." She weakly told them.

Suddenly, a UFO came flying by and aimed it's blaster at all of them. "GUYS!" Young Zelda screamed, as they all looked up.

"OH CRAP!" Luigi yelled as the UFO was done charging as they all ran for cover, and then the UFO shot right at Toadette, as she screamed in pain before dying, as the UFO flew off.

"Mama mia..." Mario said, looking at Toadette.

"We need to keep moving..." Pit said as they nodded. "It's too late for her anyways."

"Let's go." Link said as they all walked away from Toadette's Shroobified corpse.

* * *

**Young kids everywhere...sheesh.**

**Meanwhile, Wonder Red has been confirmed for a Wii U trophy...**


	7. The Vim Factory

**Toadwood Forest (Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time)**

The group walked around the creepy forest, looking at all the Toads strapped to trees. "I wonder why those Shroob things are doing this." Marisa said.

"I'd tell ya, but I'm sure I'd give these little ones nightmares." Pit said, looking at them. "Especially Young Kairi."

"I'm okay with that." Luigi said. "It'd probably give ME nightmares too."

"Oh great, we got tons of trees here." Mario said, looking at the tree blockade.

"We could go further down." Marisa said, pointing in the other direction.

"Alright, let's do that." Link said as they walked further down.

Eventually, they came across empty floating blocks and some tree trunk. "So what are these for?" Kairi asked.

"Does that tree trunk have a hole in it?" Young Link asked, looking at it.

"Hey, it does." Zelda replied, also looking at it.

"Hey! What if we send the kids in there while we wait under these blocks?" Pit suggested.

"Send us...DOWN THERE?" Young Kairi asked. "I'm...not so sure..."

"Oh relax, I'll protect you." Young Sora smiled.

"And me!" Young Riku said, and then both of them glared at each other,

"Ah, rivals back in the day...good times." Sora said, as Riku chuckled and nodded in agreement as the kids climbed up and dropped down in it.

**Inside the Deku Tree (Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time)**

"Wow, it's like a whole new world down here." Baby Mario said as they walked around.

"This is creepy." Young Kairi said.

"Don't worry." Young Sora said, holding her hand. "I'll protect you."

"Why I oughta..." Young Riku muttered.

"Oh, someone's JEALOUS." Young Marisa said.

"I am NOT." Young Riku said, turning away from Young Marisa, as she just giggled.

"Hey, what's with this fire thing?" Young Zelda asked.

"I wonder..." Young Link said, throwing his boomerang on it, as the small flame flew up. "Weird." He said.

The young ones kept walking around, hitting any small flame in a box they could find.

"Oh! I'll take that last one!" Young Sora said, running towards it.

"Oh no you don't!" Young Riku said, chasing after him.

"This might not end well." Young Reimu said, as Young Link held his boomerang and aimed right at it, just in case if the other two fought over it.

Young Sora jumped up and attempted to hit it with his wooden sword, but Young Riku jumped up and landed right on Young Sora's head, then jumping off of his head and hit it with his wooden sword, as it flew up.

"HEY! What was the big idea?!" Young Sora asked.

"You don't jump very high." Young Riku said, smirking. "I was getting it for you."

"I was going to hit it, but YOU just had to get it before I did!"

"Okay! BREAK it up!" Young Link said, getting between them.

"Aww, it was getting good." Young Mario sighed as they walked backtracked to the main entrance of the tree stump.

_Meanwhile..._

**Toadwood Forest**

Zelda jumped up and hit the last flame with her fist. "Ow..." She muttered, rubbing her fist. "I'm not sure you guys handle that."

"We're used to it." Mario said, as they looked at the huge flame while the young ones jumped out of the tree stump.

"That was easy." Baby Luigi said as they regrouped with them.

"I got this one." Pit said, taking out an Ore Club and running towards it, as he then jumped up and hit it very hard, as the flame flew up and hit the tree blockade...and then very creepy screams were heard.

"Oh dear god, please tell me that was Kirby..." Kairi said, shuddering.

"I don't think it was Kirby..." Pit said, and then sweatdropping, realizing what they done. "We destroyed the blockade...but there were Toads strapped to them."

"Oh great..." Reimu sighed. "Toads are so cute...and we all killed them..."

"Hey, we didn't know." Link said, scratching his head. "But, I hope they won't haunt our dreams..." He said as they all walked to it and then hopped into a warp pipe.

They all jumped out of the warp pipe and landed near a factory. "Hey, I think Toadette said something about a factory, right?" Sora asked.

"Yep, she did." Pit said as they continued walking straight forward, but suddenly, a barricade popped up.

"Oh great..." Marisa said, looking at it. "How do we get in there now?" She asked.

"Wait, I just remembered there are switches to deactivate this barrier. Switches are over there...and over there." Pit said, pointing to the directions.

"I'll go take that side." Marisa said, getting on her broom and flew off, her young self following her.

"And I'll go take that side." Reimu said, flying off with her young self as well.

"I'd fly to one of them...but...I can't." Pit sighed.

"Why can't you?" Young Link asked.

"You don't want to know." Pit muttered.

"He's a crippled angel." Link said.

"HEY! I SAID THEY DIDN'T NEED TO KNOW!" Pit yelled at him.

"You're a crippled angel who can't fly?!" Young Kairi asked in shock.

"Yeah..." Pit sighed. "I wish I can fly by myself."

"You poor thing!" Young Kairi exclaimed, as she walked over right to Pit and hugged him.

"Agh!" Link exclaimed, clutching his heart. "Why must she be so damn cute?!" He said, wincing in pain.

"Mini heart attack?" Zelda asked.

"Yep." Link nodded.

Luigi was already on the ground, his leg twitching as Young Sora poked him with his wooden sword. "I think he's dead." He said.

"How come I'm not dead?" Baby Luigi wondered.

Mario dug in his pocket, pulling out a 1-up mushroom and tossed it to Luigi, who jumped back up. "I'm okay! That was just so freaking cute." He said as the barrier broke and the girls came back.

"Why is Young Kairi hugging Pit?" Marisa asked.

"She learned that Pit was a crippled angel and she hugged him so damn cutely that it gave Link and Luigi heart attacks." Riku explained, and then clutched his heart. "Hell, it probably gave me one too." He said as they walked right into the Vim Factory.

**Vim Factory (Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time)**

"Well this is less creepy than the forest." Zelda said.

"I'm still getting a creepy vibe though." Young Zelda said.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" A voice said, as they looked around to see two Hammer Bros wearing some kind of helmet.

"ALL NOOBS WILL BE PWNED BY US!" A Hammer Bro said, as they all tilted their heads.

"Uh...did you catch that?" Link asked.

"That was weird." Reimu said, and then suddenly tubes slammed down on the adults.

"Hey! What's the big idea?!" Sora yelled, as they were all sucked up in it and raised from the ground, as only the kids were left.

"What the heck?!" Young Sora exclaimed.

"NOOBS ARE STILL NOT PWNED BY US! PREPARE TO BE HAXORED BY US, THE 1337 HAMMER BROZ." The other said.

"Hax...what?" Young Zelda asked.

"No time for trying to think about it, it's time for battle." Young Link said, taking out his small sword.

**Never Let Up! (Mario and Luigi: Dream Team)**

One Hammer Bro threw hammers at Young Reimu and Young Link, as they all dodged while Young Sora ran towards it and swung his wooden sword at him.

Young Link aimed his bow at the other Hammer Bro and fired a Fire Arrow right on it.

"NOOB USED A FIERY ARROW AT 1337 HAMMER BRO AND IT HURTS." He yelled.

"OH SHUT UP!" Young Riku yelled, running towards him and swung his wooden sword at him while Baby Mario and Baby Luigi jumped on both of them.

Young Zelda aimed at one of them and closed her eyes. "DINS FIRE!" She yelled, as the small fireball grew and then hit one of the Hammer Bros.

"WE MUST CHANGE OUR TACTICS! PWN THE NOOB WHO IS DEFENSELESS!" One of them yelled as they both threw hammers at Young Kairi.

"Oh geez!" She yelled, but Young Reimu and Young Marisa got in the way.

"SPIRIT SIGN: FANTASY SEAL!" Young Reimu yelled.

"MAGIC SIGN: STARDUST REVERIE!" Young Marisa yelled.

Young Kairi hid behind Young Marisa as a hammer landed right next to her. "Huh?" She wondered as she picked it up and then looked at them. "Here goes nothing..." She said as she ran forward and threw it back, as it hit one of the Hammer Bros in the face, knocking him down.

"Nice shot!" Young Sora said, giving her a thumbs up.

"Thanks." Young Kairi smiled, proud that she landed a hit.

"I MUST AVENGE 1337 HAMMER BRO! NOOBS MUST BE HAXORED." The other yelled.

"Yeah yeah, we heard you the first time." Baby Mario said as he jumped right on top of the Hammer Bro, which knocked him down.

"Alright!" Young Riku fist pumped and gave Young Sora a high five.

**Laughter and Merriment (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Oi..." Hammer Bro said, rubbing his head. "Hey! Dude! We're free!"

"We are? Well GOOD! Did you HEAR what was coming out of my mouth?" The other asked.

"I know...who talks like that? But seriously, I think these guys saved us."

"Really? Nice, at least everyone has a weapon...well...most of them." He said, looking at Baby Mario, Baby Luigi and Young Kairi.

"I can fix that!" The other said as he gave Baby Mario and Baby Luigi hammers.

"Thanks." Baby Mario smiled.

"And as for this little one..." Hammer Bro smiled, reaching in his pocket and pulled out a very long ribbon.

"Hey, does they use that ribbon in the summer Olympics? What was it called it...Rythmic Ribbon or something...?" The other asked.

"Well, this little one can use it as a weapon. Besides, I think it fits her." He said as he gave it to her. "And besides, I found it on the ground a long time ago before we got brainwashed.

"Thanks." Young Kairi smiled sweetly and hugged the Hammer Bro.

"Gah! Don't give US heart attacks!" The other Hammer Bro exclaimed, clutching his chest.

"Well, you guys might as well go find your older selves...I think they're in one of those rooms." He said.

"Well, see ya later!" The Hammer Bros waved as they walked off.

"Alright, let's go find them." Baby Mario said as they all nodded and walked off.

* * *

**Young Kairi: Giving everyone mini heart attacks since Birth by Sleep!**


	8. Rescuing the Adults

**Vim Factory (Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time)**

"So do you have ANY idea where they might be?" Young Link asked as they walked around.

"It's a big area, I'm not sure WHERE to look." Young Reimu replied.

Young Sora opened up a door to see some scientist Shroobs working on something. "Uh, definitely not in here." He said as he closed it.

Young Zelda opened a door to see several Shroobs partying, playing limbo of all things. "Hey, that looks fun." Baby Mario said, looking in.

"Yeah well, I'm not gonna play with a bunch of weird aliens." She said as she closed the door.

Young Riku opened a door and his eyes widened. "Guys! Look!" He said as they all looked to see the adults trapped in tubes, and they seem to be not moving at all.

**Laughter and Merriment (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Well, we found them, but there's one problem." Young Reimu said. "There's a steel door in front of us and we seem to be in some steel-like cage in this room but there's a door that gets us out of here." She explained.

"Hey, I see a switch over there!" Young Sora said, pointing to it.

"I got it." Young Zelda said, as she used Farore's Wind to teleport...but she hit the steel door by accident. "OW!" She yelled, rubbing her head. "Still not used to that kind of magic..." She muttered.

Young Kairi took out her ribbon and looked at it. "Here goes nothing." She said as she threw it at the lever, as it wrapped around the lever and she pulled it, as the lever went down, and then the door opened. "I did it!" She smiled.

"Nice!" Young Sora high fived her as they walked towards the tubes. "Oh great...how are we gonna get them out?"

"I would do a Master Spark, but I think I'd end up killing my adult self." Young Marisa said, folding her arms. "So, any bright ideas?"

"There's a release switch right here...at least...I think it says release, I don't speak Shroob." Young Link said.

"One way to find out." Young Riku said as he walked over to it and pressed it.

The tubes lifted up, as they all fell to the ground. "That worked." Baby Luigi said.

Pit started to cough as he got up. "I'd rather be finished rather than being in a tube for who knows how long." He said, rubbing his head.

"Mama mia..." Mario said, then seeing Baby Mario in front of him.

"Hiya!" He smiled as he hugged Mario, as Mario returned the hug.

"Why is my face suddenly hurting?" Zelda asked.

"You...don't want to know..." Young Zelda replied.

**Vim Factory**

"So let me get this straight, those Hammer Bros were brainwashed and you guys defeated them, and then you two received hammers while Young Kairi got some ribbon?" Reimu asked.

"Yep." Young Kairi smiled proudly. "Thanks to me grabbing that lever, we saved you." She giggled.

"I'm still trying to wrap my head around that..." Pit muttered, rubbing his head.

"You've been rubbing your head for such a long time." Link said.

"I know...I think I bonked my head when I got out of there..." Pit muttered, and then Sora used Curaga on him. "Thanks."

"No problem." Sora smiled, putting away the Ultima.

"Uh, guys? We got a problem..." Riku said, pointing to an electric floor. "I know Reimu and Marisa and their younger selves can fly through this while Sora can just glide over it and Zelda can just teleport to the other side..." He said. "But then there's us."

"Didn't Roxas and Xion teach you how to glide?" Sora asked.

"I could never get that down..." Riku explained. "No matter how hard I try, I keep faceplanting."

I guess someone needs a revisit to Neverland." Sora smiled.

"Neverwhat?" Young Link asked.

"Neverland. It's a world in Kingdom Hearts." Pit explained.

"Uh...I don't get it." Young Sora said. "What's Kingdom Hearts?"

"Oh never mind." Pit sighed. "Your little minds won't get it."

"Hey, did we lose two little Mario brothers?" Link asked, looking around.

"MAMA MIA! WHERE DID LITTLE ME GO?!" Luigi panicked. "This is bad...THIS IS REALLY BAD!" He yelled.

"Dude! Relax! We'll find them!" Mario said. "They couldn't have gotten far." He said, and then suddenly a moving platform appeared on the electric floor. "Huh?"

"Hey!" a voice said as they turned to see Baby Mario and Baby Luigi on top of a ledge. "While you were talking, we found a button in this little passageway up here." Baby Mario said.

"How did you get up there?" Young Kairi asked.

"They needed some help so we took them up." Reimu explained while Marisa just smiled as the two baby Mario bros jumped off and went to the platform with the others.

As soon as they walked in the next room, they saw a green Wiggler drinking from some sort of drink, while up above, two UFOs were filled up and they flew off.

"Huh..." Mario said as they walked to the side to get a better look at it. "I wonder if this Wiggler right here powers up those UFOS." He said.

"That would make sense, probably because that juice is actually fuel." Link said.

"Fuel, huh?" Baby Mario thought as he took out his hammer and walked towards the cup.

"I don't think that's a good idea!" Young Zelda exclaimed.

"I'M DOING IT ANYWAYS!" Baby Mario yelled as he raised his hammer and then slammed it on the cup, which of course, angered the Wiggler, making it turn red.

"You just HAD to make him angry, didn't you?" Luigi asked.

"Well, might as well get ready...considering he's angry." Pit said.

**Boss Battle (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

Swiggler looked at them and breathed poisonous breath at Riku and Young Riku, but they quickly dodged while Sora used Firaga on Swiggler.

Mario ran over to Swiggler and punched him as Baby Mario hammered Swiggler, and jumped out of the way so Pit could hit him with the Upper Dash Arm.

Swiggler jumped up and made a powerful shockwave, which knocked down Link and Kairi. "Alright...if you want to play it THAT way..." Link said, pulling out a bomb and threw it while Kairi used Triple Firaga.

Two UFOS came flying by and aimed their blasters at them. "Oh dear..." Young Kairi said.

"Don't worry, we got this." Zelda said and then looked at her younger self as she nodded and they looked at the UFOS as they then fired at them, but they used Nayru's Love to reflect them back, which destroyed the UFOS.

"IT'S OVER!" Riku yelled, using Dark Firaga on Swiggler.

"DIVINE ARTS: OMNIDIRECTIONAL DEMON-BINDING CIRCLE!" Both Reimus yelled while Pit and Young Link fired arrows at the beast.

Swiggler jumped up and made shockwaves, but they all jumped up to avoid. "MASTER SPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARK!" Both Marisas yelled.

"Mama mia...as if one was crazy enough!" Luigi exclaimed.

Swiggler roared in pain as it weakly looked at them. "I'll finish it off." Link said, as he ran towards Swiggler and then the Triforce surrounded it. "TRIFORCE SLASH!" He yelled.

"Using his Final Smash on THAT thing?" Pit asked.

"Hey, whatever works." Mario shrugged.

Swiggler roared in pain as Link walked away from it, as it exploded and faded away. "Crazy caterpillar..." He said.

**Vim Factory**

"Hey! There's the other shard!" Baby Mario pointed as Marisa walked over to it and picked it up.

"Oh yeah." She smiled.

Suddenly, something landed in the middle of them, as they all looked at it. "What the heck...?" Sora wondered.

It exploded, as smoke covered them. "I can't see!" Luigi complained. "...And I feel sleepy..." He said as they all fell asleep one by one.

"It's...sleeping gas..." Pit said, struggling to stay awake but he fell to the ground, struggling to keep his eyes open as the smoke cleared, as he faintly saw a small figure landing in front of him before his eyes closed.

**Enter Bowser Jr! (Super Mario Galaxy)**

"Ha! That was too easy!" Baby Bowser exclaimed, as he picked up the shards that Marisa had in her pockets as he walked away. "Steal from MY castle will you? I'll just take these away from you."

"Prince Bowser!" Kamek said as he flew up to him. "Got what you're looking for?"

"Yep!" He smiled as he hopped onto his Koopa Clown Car and flew off with Kamek, the two shards in his grasp.

* * *

**Oh geez...he grabbed the two cobalt shards...**


	9. Monster Yoshi!

**Peach's Castle (Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time)**

"Ugh...what happened...?" Sora asked, rubbing his eyes. "Wait...why are we back in Peach's Castle?"

"We dragged you back." A voice said as Sora looked to see Natsu leaning on a wall. "We came to see E. Gadd because all of a sudden, everyone's young self popped up in the Fairy Tail guild." He explained.

"You guys too? How did you find us?" Sora asked.

"The professor noticed something wrong because on his radar, Stuffwell was requesting help, so we came over to help." He explained, then noticing everyone else getting up.

"So where's everyone else?" Sora asked.

"Lucy, Ice Freezer, Erza, Happy, Carla and Wendy are talking with the professor, the others are back at the guild, playing with their younger selves." Natsu explained.

"Ugh...who in the right mind would put us to sleep?" Marisa asked, rubbing her eyes.

"I could barely make out a little figure before I passed out. It could've been Baby Bowser." Pit said, yawning.

"Well come on, let's go tell the professor." Natsu said as they nodded and walked to E. Gadd.

**Professor E. Gadd (Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time)**

"Oh hey, you youngsters are awake!" E. Gadd smiled. "No need to explain to these guys, I told them everything so they're up to speed." He said.

"Yeah well, the cobalt star shards were stolen by that greedy brat himself." Reimu muttered, and then noticed younger selves of the others. "Well they look cute."

"Ah, there's nothing cute about a little ice freezer." Natsu said. "Besides, I have to deal with ice cube over here, and now I have to deal with Blizzard Breath Jr." Natsu said...and then got an ice hammer to the head by Gray.

"Oh shut up dragon breath..." Gray muttered, and then his younger self high fived him.

"Anywaaaaaays...have you discovered where the two Cobalt Star shards are at?" Stuffwell asked.

"Yes, according to my Wii U Gamepad Cobalt Star Shard Tracker, those two are at Yoshi's Island." E. Gadd said.

"Ah, memories." Baby Mario smiled.

"Yoshi still holds a grudge whenever I even mention Kamek. I still don't know why." Mario said, scratching his head.

"If you played Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island, you'll understand why." Pit muttered.

"One question, where is the time portal to Yoshi's Island?" Lucy asked.

"In the library." E. Gadd replied. "Well have fun getting them from Bowser.

"Alright, later." Reimu waved as they all walked to the library.

**Peach's Castle**

"Does it bother anyone else that there are two cats that are walking on their hind legs?" Young Link asked.

"We can also fly...and talk." Happy said, smiling.

"That's new...and weird." Young Link said.

"You'll get used to it." Link told him as they walked in the library.

"If Patchy found out that Peach has a library, she'll freak..." Marisa said.

"No kidding." Reimu nodded in agreement.

"Uh, is there any reason why you're so close to me?" Young Sora asked, looking at Young Lucy.

"Well, you're just so cute." She said, giggling.

"Uh, I'm right here!" Young Kairi exclaimed, waving her hands.

"I am NOT in love with Sora." Lucy said. "I mean, come on...I know he's cute but I'm not interested in him."

"Can we just get back and figure out where that time portal is at?" Riku asked, looking around.

"But where could it be?" Zelda wondered.

"It's up here!" Young Reimu exclaimed.

"Well, this should be a piece of cake." Natsu said, as he began climbing up a bookcase. "This is going to be...easy."

"Uh...I wouldn't do that." Wendy said.

"What's the worst that can happen?" Natsu asked...and then the bookcase tilted. "Uh oh." SLAM! Books everywhere and a bookcase right on top of Natsu.

Gray picked up a book and looked at the cover. "How to Climb Bookcases for Idiots. How ironic." He said.

"Shut...up..." Natsu said, muffled from the bookcase.

_Lots of books put back and climbing to the top thanks to Marisa and Reimu later..._

"I wonder if I'm going to feel that in the future." Young Natsu wondered.

"As long as you don't climb a bookcase like clumsy Toaster Oven over here, you're good." Gray said, as Natsu just glared at him.

"Let's just go before you make things in here worse." Erza said, pushing both of them in as she jumped in after them.

"Well that was rude." Young Kairi said as the rest of them jumped in.

**Yoshi's Island (Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time)**

Gray jumped out of the time portal and faceplanted. "That felt weird..." He said, and then Natsu came out and landed on his back. "AGH!" He yelled in pain.

"Thanks for the soft landing." Natsu said as he jumped off of his back while everyone else came out of the portal.

"Whoa...it's a bit humid here..." Pit said, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"It's not that bad." Mario said as they walked around, searching for Baby Bowser and Kamek.

"What's with the huge egg over there?" Young Zelda asked.

"No idea, but I'm not checking it out." Luigi said as they looked around.

"I wonder what's in that hut over there?" Kairi wondered, pointing.

"Well, it's open, one way to find out." Mario said as they walked in...and then they got a camera flash in the eyes. "OW!" He yelled.

"Is it normal to see spots?" Young Link asked, blinking from the camera flash.

"It's not normal to flash a camera in the eyes..." Reimu said, rubbing her eyes.

**Laughter and Merriment (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Oh hello! Nice to meet you!" The Koopa with the camera said. "I'm Kylie Koopa, a Koopa photographer! I just found out that a monster egg landed right on this island and I came running. The problem is, it hatched and I don't see any Yoshis." She said.

"Maybe a monster ate them." Luigi said, shuddering. "I knew this island had monsters."

"Oh relax." Mario said. "I doubt there are any monsters here."

"But what's more curious...is that there is a spring right here but every time I get on it, it doesn't launch me up. I wonder if the young kids can do it."

"Yeah, sure!" Baby Mario said as the young kids all jumped up on the spring...while Young Reimu and Marisa flew up there.

"Did they just fly? Wow...I should've taken a picture of that." Kylie said.

"A little help!" Young Wendy said as Young Natsu and Baby Luigi helped her up. "Thanks."

"Yoshi?" Baby Mario asked, tilting his head.

"Mario?" Yoshi asked in surprise as the two ran over and hugged each other.

"H-hey! Don't talk! It'll know we're here!" The Blue Yoshi exclaimed.

"What will?" Young Sora wondered, and then suddenly, they heard a roar.

"AH GEEZ!" Yoshi yelled as all the Yoshis ran off and jumped down the hole.

"What the?" Kylie wondered as they all saw the Yoshis fleeing. "Well this just got me MORE curious!" She smiled as she smiled and ran out, while the other kids dropped down.

"Well, I'm curious what that roar was." Erza said, taking out her sword as Young Erza did the same thing.

"I'm not so sure about this..." Luigi said as Baby Luigi nodded.

"Come on, scaredy cats." Erza said, dragging Luigi away while Young Erza dragged Baby Luigi away.

"IT'S BAD ENOUGH THAT MARISA AND DAISY DOES THIS!" Luigi yelled as they all followed them.

"Did it get dark all of a sudden?" Happy wondered.

"Don't be so silly, Tom Cat, it's clearly day time out here." Carla told him. "But yet, I wonder what's causing this huge shadow."

"Uh, guys? I think I know why." Lucy said, pointing to the roof, as they all looked up to see a monstrous giant Yoshi-like monster.

**The Encounter (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"MAMA MIA!" Luigi yelled.

"QUICK! BACK INSIDE!" Link yelled as they all ran in, while Yoob jumped off the roof.

Yoob walked up to a cowering yellow Yoshi and then swallowed him up. "AAAAH!" Yellow Yoshi yelled as Yoob turned around and jumped off the ledge.

"What an awesome scoop! I am seeing front page on this!" Kylie exclaimed, taking pictures of Yoob, as it turned around and looked at her. "Alright, this is awesome!" She said...and then Yoob ate her. "Yuck! My front page ate me and MAN it stinks in here!" She said, and then Yoob spat her out.

Yoob then walked over to a light blue Yoshi and then ate him. "HEY!" Yoshi yelled, running up to him. "RELEASE THEM RIGHT NOW!" He ordered, but Yoob turned around and looked at him. "...Crud." He said, and then Yoob ate him. "WHOOOOA!"

"This is insane...I wish I was still at the castle..." Luigi whispered, watching the monstrous Yoshi walking around and gobbling up the other Yoshis, and then it walked away from the hut, searching for more food.

**Yoshi's Island**

"Well THAT happened." Kairi said.

Luigi glared at the two Erzas. "And you thought I was losing it."

"Most of the time you do." Erza told said, and then Kylie came running in.

"MAN, talk about front page even though I was eaten! That'll attract a lot of people here on the island!" She smiled. "Speaking of people, I did see some sort of weird guy with a broom a little ways away." She said. "Well, see ya guys later." She waved and ran off.

"A guy on a broom?" Mario wondered and then nodded. "Yep, Kamek." He said as they all ran off.

"Gah...I need to find more snacks for the prince..." Kamek said as he found Yoshi cookies. "AHA!" He said. "Those Yoshis seem to be gone so I'll just steal these." He chuckled and picked them up.

"Stealing from a Yoshi...you have no soul it looks like." Mario said.

"ACK!" Kamek turned around and looked at all of them. "Oh good lord, just when five of you were bad enough..."

Marisa cracked her knuckles and walked to Kamek. "We have some unfinished business." She smirked.

"We'll settle this later." Kamek said. "Right now, I'm on a snack run." He said as he ran off, not realizing he dropped a cookie, as it fell on Young Sora's hands.

"Huh?" He wondered as he took a bite. "Oh! That's tasty." He smiled as he split it in half for Young Kairi.

"Thanks." She said and took a bite. "Oh that's good..."

"What the heck?!" Young Riku exclaimed.

"I think someone's jealous." Wendy smiled.

"I am NOT!" Young Riku said.

"He is." Young Marisa giggled, much to his annoyance.

"AAAAAH!" Kamek yelled, seeing Yoob right in front of him, and then ate him up...but then spat him out as Yoob jumped in the ocean.

"YEAH! YOU BETTER RUN! YOU'RE LUCKY I'M ON A SNACK RUN OR ELSE I'LL FRY YOU!" He yelled as he busted open a door and flew in.

"It seems he forgot a few cookies." Reimu said as they walked in a few seconds later.

"Well, we might as well follow him...he might lead us to Baby Bowser." Zelda said as they all followed...except that Luigi and Natsu backed up and looked at the cookies.

"Heh..." Natsu smirked as they piled up on the cookies and they picked up two more. "Alright, let's eat them."

"Oh yeah!" Luigi smiled as they opened their mouths to eat them.

"Hey..." Young Natsu said while Baby Luigi just looked at the cookie.

The duo both sighed and handed them the two cookies. "Thanks!" Young Natsu smiled as he ate it while Baby Luigi just happily took it without even saying anything.

"Alright, let's catch up with the others." Luigi said as Natsu nodded and ran off.


	10. Eaten Alive!

**Yoshi's Island (Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time)**

"Once we find Baby Bowser and Kamek, we get them back and destroy Kamek once and for all." Marisa said as Reimu nodded in agreement.

"Quick question, what's your deal with that floating freak on a broom?" Natsu asked.

"It's kind of a long story, but he kidnapped me and kept lying to Marisa." Reimu explained, as she explained the whole story to them.

"But Kirby tossed him in the lava! Mission accomplished, right?" Sora asked.

"There's a problem...Kamek keeps reviving for unexplained reasons. He's just like Bowser." Mario explained.

"Oh." Sora said.

"But we haven't seen him lately in the present." Reimu said. "I think it's because he realizes we're too damn powerful for him."

"Either way, when Kirby spat him out in the lava...I wasn't satisfied..." Marisa said. "Now, we have the chance to destroy him right there." She said as Reimu nodded.

"Heheh, and we're here to back you up." Natsu said, smiling.

"Thanks, Natsu." Marisa smiled as they continued onward.

"I just hope we don't encounter that freaky Yoshi thing again." Young Kairi said.

"I have a feeling we will..." Pit said out loud.

As soon as they walked into a clearing, Kamek bumped into them. "...You gotta be kidding me." He said as he tried to move to the right, but Young Link, Zelda and Sora got in his way. "Argh..." He said in annoyance as he moved to the left, but Riku, Wendy, and Happy got in the way. "You're really annoying..." He said.

"Said the overgrown flying turtle who's annoying as hell." Marisa said.

"OH! NICE!" Young Marisa exclaimed, high fiving her adult self while Marisa fist bumped Reimu.

"Why I oughta..." Kamek muttered, as he took out his staff. "Maybe THIS will slow you down." He said, as he casted fire on the ground everywhere and then smirked. "Good luck trying to get past this." He said as he flew off.

Young Natsu raised an eyebrow. "Obviously, he never met us." He said.

"Heheh, no he didn't." Natsu smirked as the two walked to the fire and ate it up.

"HOW?!" Young Sora exclaimed in amazement. "HOW ARE YOU NOT BURNED?!"

"We're fire mages, we're immune to fire." Natsu explained...and then Young Sora just fainted in amazement.

"That'a a first, I never seen you faint." Riku said.

"Hey, you did the same thing." He smiled.

"What do you mean?" Riku asked curiously.

Sora pointed to Young Riku...who fainted at the same time as Young Sora. "You gotta be kidding me." Riku muttered.

Young Kairi was poking Young Sora while Young Wendy was poking Young Riku. "Hello?" Young Wendy asked, as she kept poking his chest.

_A lot of walking and fire eating after waking the two kids up later..._

"I'm still amazed..." Baby Mario said.

"How are you NOT getting heart burn is beyond me..." Young Zelda said.

"Where did you get that idea?" Young Reimu asked.

"Well, I know they're both immune to fire, but I'm not sure how they're burning up on the inside though." She explained.

"Do you really want to know?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah." Young Zelda said.

"We were raised by a dragon named Igneel. He also trained us to make us immune to fire and do fire-related attacks." He explained as his hand lit up. "Observe." He said as he walked to a boulder. "FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" He yelled.

The boulder exploded into millions of tiny rocks as he turned around. "Like that." He smiled.

But when he turned...all the young kids...excluding the Fairy Tail group fell on their backs in shock. "I think you broke them." Pit said.

"Glad you didn't break my younger self or I would really let you have it." Gray said.

"Oh whatever, ice cube." Natsu said.

_One major reviving later..._

"What did I just see? That was awesome!" Baby Mario exclaimed.

"I'm still trying to wrap my head around that." Young Link said.

"Well, let's just continue onward." Marisa said as they progressed even further up the mountain.

_Meanwhile..._

**Laughter and Merriment (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Oh sweet mother of the Mushroom Kingdom, these cookies are good." Baby Bowser said, and then he started to choke. "Gah!"

"Prince Bowser! Smaller bites!" Kamek said in concern as he gave him some milk. "Drink this...it's from an evil cow." He said.

Baby Bowser drank the milk and smiled. "Aaaah...that feels better." He said. "Those Yoshis sure were smart to hand over all these cookies."

"Yeah..." Kamek said.

"Hey." A voice said as they turned to see the group.

"WAIT, HOW DID YOU GET THROUGH THE FIRE?!" Kamek exclaimed.

"It's a long story." Young Natsu said, smiling innocently.

"Ugh, you guys are just here for the cookies? TOO BAD, THEY'RE ALL MINE." Baby Bowser told them.

"We're not here for the cookies..." Reimu said, trying to explain to him.

"Oh I see, you just want the treasure back." He said as he got closer to Reimu. "Well guess what, Miss I-can-fly-without-an-explanation. You're not getting it." He said, as none of them noticed the young ones went over to the cookies.

"You are so greedy, you know that?" Mario asked. "You remind me of someone we all know." He said.

"I don't care WHO you are referring to, but you are NOT getting these things!" He said, holding them up. "I'll have THESE...and THOSE!" He said, pointing to the cookies.

"Ah...that hit the spot." Young Wendy giggled, as the rest of them nodded in agreement. ALL the cookies were gone.

"I think they ate them all." Pit said.

"OH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! I WAS EATING THOSE!" Baby Bowser yelled.

"Bowser, just calm down. I'll handle these pests." Kamek said.

"Alright." Baby Bowser said as he ran off.

"You guys go after him, we'll take him from here." Marisa said.

"You're not leaving ME out of the action!" Natsu said as Young Natsu nodded in agreement.

"We'll take him on too." Mario said as Luigi and their baby selves nodded.

"Happy, let's do this." Natsu smirked.

"Aye, sir!" Happy saluted and flew next to him while everyone else ran off to take care of Baby Bowser.

"Now, time to finish you pests once and for all." Kamek said.

**Flowering Night (Touhou 9: Phantasmagoria of Flower View)**

Kamek fired magic at them, but they all dodged as Happy flew right to Kamek and kicked him right in the face.

Natsu ran to him, jumped up and punched him right in the face, and then moving out of the way as Mario threw a fireball right at him.

"TAKE THIS!" Kamek yelled, firing homing magic at Young Reimu and Young Marisa, but they all flew out of the way.

"DREAM SIGN: EVIL-SEALING CIRCLE!" Young Reimu yelled.

"COMET: BLAZING STAR!" Both Marisas yelled.

"ARGH...alright..." Kamek said as he suddenly split into several Kameks. "Which one is the real me, losers?"

Luigi looked at Baby Luigi and threw him to a Kamek, as Baby Luigi hammered the Kamek...as it was the real one. "AGH!" He yelled, as he fell to the ground.

Mario pulled out a green shell as Baby Mario hopped on it as he kicked it to Kamek, as Baby Mario swung his hammer, and then was sent to Young Natsu, who kicked it back hard.

"FIRE!" Kamek yelled, launching fireballs at Natsu and Young Natsu, but they just ate them. "WHAT?!"

"Now we got a fire in our bellies." Both of them smirked.

"TREASURE SIGN: YIN-YANG ORB!" Reimu yelled.

"Argh...I won't go down...this easily..." Kamek said.

"Let's finish him." Marisa smirked, pulling out a Spell Card. "LOVE SIGN: MASTER SPARK!" She yelled, as Young Marisa did the same thing.

"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" Both Natsus yelled.

"SPIRIT SIGN: FANTASY ORB!" Both Reimus yelled.

The powers combined, turning one massive fiery Master Spark with the orbs circling around the massive laser, as it headed straight for Kamek. "No...NOOOOOOOOO!" He yelled. BOOM.

A Koopa walked around and looked up, seeing huge smoke coming out of it. "Whoa...what just happened?"

The smoke cleared, as Kamek was right in front of them...dead.

**Yoshi's Island**

"MAMA MIA!" The four bros exclaimed.

"That was awesome!" Happy exclaimed, high fiving all of them.

"Now I feel satisfied." Marisa smiled.

"Let's catch up with the others." Reimu said as they all ran off to catch up with them.

Baby Bowser's eyes widened as he stopped to a halt. "Crud. Dead end." He said as he turned, to see everyone right there. "You just don't give up, do you?"

"No, no we don't." Reimu said, walking up to him. "Kamek got cocky...and we ended up killing him."

"I wonder if this means Kamek in the present will be dead forever." Pit wondered.

"I'd be happy if he did." Marisa said.

"Alright, eat my cookies?" Baby Bowser said, pulling out the shards. "I'LL JUST EAT THESE!" He exclaimed, eating the both of them.

"Did he just EAT them?!" Kairi exclaimed.

"NOW THAT TASTED GREAT!" Baby Bowser exclaimed, but Erza and Young Erza held his arms. "What are you doing?"

"Natsu, do it." Erza ordered as Natsu nodded, his hand catching on fire.

"Oh I see, Fire Dragon's Iron Fist to punch the shards out of his gut. Overkill, but might be effective." Zelda said.

Natsu nodded. "This may leave a mark." He smirked, walking to him.

"No...NO!" Baby Bowser exclaimed, but suddenly two UFOS came flying by and looked to see what they're doing, and just flew off.

"What was that?" Lucy asked.

"UFOS...I wonder what they're doing." Wendy wondered.

Meanwhile, Yoob was trying to climb up, but kept sliding down. The UFOS flew behind him and one of them fired a massive laser at Yoob...and then he grew, and he looked at all of them.

"Um...is that who I think it is?" Luigi asked.

"Oh dear..." Pit said.

Yoob roared, looking at them all. "QUICK! LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" Riku yelled.

**No Time to Think! (Kingdom Hearts)**

They kept running, but as they kept running, every one of them got eaten one by one.

The only ones who were left were Mario, Natsu, Pit and Young Link. "Where is everyone?!" Natsu exclaimed.

"They got eaten!" Young Link exclaimed, as he was grabbed by Yoob's tongue. "OH GEEZ!" He was eaten.

"LINK!" Mario yelled, and then he got eaten...followed by Natsu.

"Oh no..." Pit said, drawing out his Palutena Bow and aiming at Yoob. "DON'T EVEN THING ABOUT EATING ME!" He yelled as he fired an arrow, but the arrow just simply bounced off of Yoob's cheek. "Oh...YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!" He yelled, and then Yoob's tongue got him. "...Oh no..." He said and then Yoob ate him.

* * *

**Pit is going to have deja vu...**


	11. The Belly of the Beast

"Uuugh..." Pit rubbed his head as he got up, looking around. "Where am I?" He asked, and then flashbacked to when Yoob ate him. "Oh no...it's Hades all over again." He said, sweatdropping at this.

"Agh...my head..." Marisa muttered, getting up. "Where the hell are we?"

"We're in the belly of the beast." Pit replied.

"You gotta be kidding me." Marisa said.

"Nope." Pit said, as he watched the others get up.

"Well that's a first, getting eaten by a monsterous Yoshi..." Sora said, getting up.

"Mama mia, what's next, getting eaten by Bowser?" Mario asked.

"Oh good lord, Mario...don't give him any funny ideas when we get back home." Luigi glared at him.

**Yoob's Belly (Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time)**

"HEY! UGLY DINOUSAR! GET US OUT OF HERE!" Natsu yelled angrily.

"I don't think he can hear you from the inside." Zelda said.

"And yet, somehow...Hades heard me..." Pit muttered, shuddering at what Hades tried to do to him.

"Hmm...I can see through this wall...but I can't go through it." Young Link said. "I wonder if you guys can."

Baby Mario and Baby Luigi tried to go under, but they couldn't. "It's too small." Baby Mario said.

"If it's small enough...I don't think little Wendy, Happy or Carla would fit through this either." Zelda said. "We need to find another way.

"Well, there's a spring, but its small enough for the little ones." Link said.

"We can carry you up, but it might take a while." Reimu said.

"And we can carry one person at a time." Happy told them.

"Yep, this might take a while." Riku said, watching the young ones jumping on the spring.

"Um, is that Yoshi trying to push a boulder?" Young Sora asked.

"Yeah, it is." Baby Mario said, as they walked up to them.

**Laughter and Merriment (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Hey, what are you doing?" Baby Luigi asked.

"Trying to...push this...boulder so we can...get the heck out of here..." Yoshi said, struggling to push the boulder and then faceplanted. "This thing isn't going anywhere." He muttered.

_Once everyone else was up there and Yoshi told them what was going on later..._

"Step aside, Yoshi. Let a Dragon slayer show you how it's done." Natsu smirked, and then attempted to push the boulder, but no matter how hard he pushed, it didn't budge.

"Wow, nice moves there Hercules." Gray teased.

"IT'S HARDER THAN IT LOOKS, OKAY?!" Natsu yelled at him.

"Let me have a crack at it." Erza said as she walked to it and began to push it, but surprisingly, it didn't budge

"You're the strongest in the Fairy Tail Guild and you can't move a simple boulder?" Natsu asked.

"Shut...UP..." Erza said, and then she faceplanted.

"I'll try it." Lucy said, taking out a key. "OPEN! GATE OF THE LION! LOKE!"

Loke appeared and then looked at the boulder. "Let's see..." He said as he tried to push it, but just like Natsu and Erza...nothing. "If Aries was seeing this, she'd never let me hear the end of it." He muttered.

"If those three are having a hard time, then I guess Suika, Flandre and Aeleus would have a hard time as well." Sora thought out loud.

"Yeah well, they're not here right now, so we have no idea." Marisa said.

"Wait, there are different rooms in this chamber of the beast. I wonder if there's another way to move this boulder." Loke said, pointing to each room.

"Well, I guess we'll have to check them out." Reimu said, as they all nodded.

"You guys go do that." Loke said, then looking at Lucy. "I was just about to propose to Aries when you called me."

"Oh! I'm so sorry, I didn't know!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Ah, it's alright. I was feeling nervous anyways." He said, and then waved. "Later." He said before disappearing.

**Yoob's Belly**

"Well, let's go check them out." Natsu said as they all nodded in agreement.

_Room one: Lucy, Link, Sora, Zelda and their younger selves._

As soon as they walked in, they noticed an RC Shroob torturing a red Yoshi. "Help...me..." He said.

The RC Shroob noticed them. "Hey!" He exclaimed as the little robot went right for them, but Link just simply kicked it away.

"Come on, seriously? Is that the best you got?" Link asked.

The RC Shroob's eye twitched. "Alright, that's it." He said as he ran straight for him.

**Rowdy Rumble (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Link and his young self fired arrows at the RC Shroob, while Sora used Thundaga on the mini robot.

The mini robot went right over to Young Sora, but he just whacked it back to the Shroob, but the robot turned and went right for the two Lucys.

Lucy took out her whip and threw it at the robot, as it was caught in it, and then Young Lucy took over and let it go, making the robot spin to the Zeldas. "Go for it!" Young Lucy smiled.

Young Zelda used Din's Fire on the Shroob, while Zelda used Nayru's Love on the robot, reflecting it back the Shroob, as it exploded RIGHT in front of his face...killing him.

**Yoob's Belly**

Red Yoshi got up, thankful for the killing of the Shroob. "Thanks!" He smiled and ran off.

_Room 2: Pit, Riku, Marisa, Reimu and their younger selves_

"What is with these colors on the wall?" Riku wondered, while Reimu and Marisa looked at two buttons on the wall.

"Huh..." Reimu thought as the both of them fired simple danmaku at the two, and then a wall opened up, small enough for the little ones to go through.

"Oh I see what's going on." Pit said. "Those buttons light up those little colors on the wall, which will probably open this door." He said.

"Well, time to go in there." Young Riku said, as the two young girls nodded and crawled in, and then seeing other colorful buttons. "Oh, that explains it." He said.

"You guys ready?" Riku called out.

"Ready!" Young Reimu exclaimed.

_Lots of button pushing later..._

The trio climbed out as Blue Yoshi hugged them. "Thanks." He said as he ran off to join the other Yoshi.

_Room Three: Mario, Luigi, Wendy, Kairi, Natsu and their young selves_

"Oh, just an empty room..." Wendy said as they walked around.

"Not necessarily." Mario said, pointing to a bunch of Ice Flowers and Fire Flowers.

"Oh sweet!" Luigi smiled as they walked to them, but Young Kairi and Young Wendy walked out, seeing a poor Yoshi on the ground.

"I can't...move..." Yellow Yoshi said, starving.

"Aww..." Young Wendy said, putting her hand on the poor Yoshis head.

"Hang on..." Young Kairi said, digging in her pocket. "I found this on the island before we were eaten." She said, pulling out a piece of fruit and giving it to him.

The Yoshi sniffed it and then gulped it down. "Thanks!" He said as he hugged the both of them before running off.

"Let's go back in there before they get worried." Young Kairi suggested.

"Good idea." Young Wendy nodded as they walked in together.

_Room Four: Gray and his young self_

"A little help?" Pink Yoshi asked, as there was a spiked floor in front of him.

"Shall we?" Young Gray asked his adult self.

"Way ahead of you." Gray smiled as they walked forward.

"ICE MAKE: FLOOR!" They both yelled, as the spiked floor was covered in ice, as it grew until it stopped at their level.

"Whoa, I don't know how you did it, but that was awesome!" He exclaimed as he ran through the ice.

"Nice one." Gray said, high fiving his younger self.

_Room Five: Erza and her young self, Happy and Carla._

"Can you see anything?" Carla asked.

"I'm seeing a Shroob thing torturing a light blue Yoshi." Erza replied.

"An alien torturing a friendly dinosaur...I CAN'T STAND IT!" Happy yelled.

"Then let's give him a lesson about how not to treat dinosaurs." Young Erza smirked while Erza took out her sword and slashed the wall, breaking it in pieces, surprising the RC Shroob.

"Ack! I...uh...WON'T LET YOU RESCUE THIS YOSHI!" He yelled at them.

"Not so confident, are we?" Happy asked.

"Let's take this asshole out." Young Erza said.

**Rowdy Rumble**

The RC Shroob summoned a robotic UFO as it flew up and tried to pull in Carla, but Happy flew right to it and kicked it away to the RC Shroob. "Thanks, Tom Cat." Carla said, smiling.

"No problem." Happy smiled back.

Young Erza ran towards the RC Shroob and kicked him right to the wall, and then Erza picked up the RC Shroob and threw him up in the air, as Carla flew up and kicked the Shroob down to the ground.

The RC Shroob got up and tried to summon a little mini robot, but Young Erza slashed through the antenna, as it fell off and RC Shroob yelled in pain.

Erza picked up the Shroob and smirked. "I am going to kill you quick and painless." She said as she slammed him to the ground, took out her sword and impaled the RC Shroob.

**Yoob's Belly**

"Uh...that was overkill." The light blue Yoshi said. "But thanks." He said, running off to catch up with the others.

_One regroup later..._

"I don't think that's strong enough for the Yoshis." Mario said.

"Well, one way to find out if it's strong enough." Pit said.

The Yoshis pushed very hard, and then the stone rolled, as it rolled right into the hole and making a passageway down in the hallway. "ALRIGHT!" Yoshi exclaimed in satisfaction as they all rolled down.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Natsu and Erza yelled at the same time.

"That's...unbelievable." Kairi said in shock.

"Well, we have our passageway now." Link said as they all nodded and ran down the passageway.

* * *

**Chain Chomp boulder logic: Can't be budged by a dragon slayer, the strongest girl in Fairy Tail, and the Lion himself...can be budged by six Yoshis. **


	12. Sunnycide Up

**Yoob's Belly (Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time)**

"You know, something just occurred to me." Pit said.

"What is it?" Mario asked.

"If Natsu could punch a boulder and break it in a million pieces...why didn't he use Fire Dragon's Iron Fist to just make it roll?" Pit asked.

Natsu sweatdropped at this and then facepalmed. "I totally didn't think of that." He said.

"And you wonder why we call you the knucklehead in the guild." Gray said.

"Shut up." Natsu muttered as they walked into the next room.

"Well, if it was that heavy for Erza...my guess would be the bones in his fist would disintergrate." Wendy said, thinking out loud.

"That probably would've happened." Kairi said, thinking how Natsu would've screamed in pain.

As soon as they walked in the next room. "HELP!" A voice yelled, as they turned to see Yoshi trapped in some sort of machine.

"Man, this sucks." He said, as he was pulled in. "AAAH! IT'S SO CRAMPED IN HERE!" He yelled, as a very dark looking egg came out of the conveyor belt.

"WHAT THE HECK?!" Luigi yelled.

Young Kairi looked at all of this. Trapping Yoshis inside of a machine and storing them in evil eggs? It was too much for her as a tear escaped from her eye.

"Okay, I had enough of this..." Pit said, as he reached in his pocket and pulled out an X-Bomb. "TAKE THIS!" He yelled as he threw it, and the X-Bomb landed right inside of it, and exploding, which destroyed the machine.

"That's just cruel." Riku said, clenching his fists. "Will the Shroobs stop at nothing to harm those Yoshis?" He asked.

"We need to free them, I can't stand to see any Yoshi hurt." Marisa said, as they all nodded and walked off.

As they walked into a next room, they noticed a couple of Yoshis pushing another boulder. "It's not enough..." A yellow Yoshi said, trying to push.

Everyone else looked at Natsu. "Oh no, I am NOT punching that thing."

"Oh come on, worst case scenario, your fist breaks in pieces which is a 99% chance. Best case scenario, your fist doesn't break at all which is a 1% chance." Young Link explained. "So there's nothing to worry about." He smiled.

Natsu just glared at Young Link. "If you weren't Link's young self, I'd destroy you right here." He muttered.

"Hey! I'm right here you know!" Link exclaimed.

Suddenly, two eggs fell on the ground near them, as Yoshi and a blue Yoshi hopped out. "FREEDOM!" Blue Yoshi yelled, and then noticed the boulder. "We gotta roll another?"

"What in the...is it raining eggs?" Happy asked.

"Not exactly." Pit said as Marisa came down and Pit hopped down off of her broom. "We noticed these blocks holding these two eggs. So Marisa and I decided to free them while Young Link was giving Natsu an explanation. She punched it really hard and I fired the eggs with an arrow." He explained.

"Huh, nice distraction." Young Reimu said as Reimu and Young Marisa nodded in agreement.

The two Yoshis joined the others, but it wasn't enough to push the boulder, as they all looked at Natsu.

"Nuh uh. No. Not in a million years." Natsu said, shaking his head.

"Aw, is someone being a chicken?" Young Link asked.

Natsu clenched his fists and looked at his young self. "Destroy him if that thing doesn't roll." He muttered.

"On it." Young Natsu smiled.

"Oh great..." Link said.

"Relax, I got a 1-up." Mario smiled as the Yoshis made some room for Natsu.

Natsu hesitated, but eventually, his hand caught on fire. "FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" He yelled, as he punched it really hard. To his surprise, the boulder moved.

"See? Told ya there was nothing to worry about." Young Link smiled.

Suddenly, a tear escaped Natsu's eye, and then he yelled in pain. "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!" He yelled.

"So it broke while it moved, that usually never happens." Young Link said.

_A little while later..._

Zelda wrapped bandages on Natsu's broken fist. "Bandages, never leave Hyrule without them." She smiled.

"I didn't know you actually brought them with you." Link said. "Besides, we got three healers right there." He said, pointing to Sora, Riku and Kairi.

"Isn't Wendy also a healer?" Reimu wondered.

"Uh...about that...it's only for motion sickness." Wendy said, blushing in embarrassment.

"Well, i'm also a doctor." Mario said. "But considering my X-Ray is in the Mushroom Kingdom Hospital...Natsu is probably going to have to deal with it."

Young Kairi walked over to Natsu and hugged him. "I'm sorry your hand is broken." She said sweetly.

"Agh!" Gray exclaimed, clutching his chest before he fell to the ground.

"Did I just die?" Young Gray wondered.

Mario sighed and threw the 1-up to Gray, as he got up. "Thanks." Gray said and looked at Young Kairi hugging Natsu. "Man, that's too cute."

"Hey guys? I hear something coming from this room." Luigi said, catching their attention.

"Well let's find out." Sora said as they walked towards the room.

"Don't worry, my friends...i'll get you out of here." A Toad said as they walked in.

"Hey, it's Toadbert." Mario said.

**Laughter and Merriment (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Huh?" Toadbert wondered as he looked at all of them. "Funny, you guys look so familiar, but I can't remember you guys."

"What are you talking about?" Luigi asked.

"I think he means he has amnesia." Mario said. "Do you remember anything at all?"

"Hmm, I remember waking up on this island...and then this monster ate me...GAH! I can't remember the rest!" Toadbert said, holding on to his head. "Sorry if that doesn't help." He said.

"Well, now what are we going to do?" Zelda asked.

"Well you could go in the next room, but every time I go in there, I see some sort of egg monster. Geez, he gives me nightmares!" Toadbert shuddered, and then his eyes lit up. "Wait a second, I just remembered something."

"What is it?" Reimu asked.

Toadbert pulled out a drawing of some kind. It looked like Peach holding the Cobalt Star and Princess Shroob right in front of it. "I don't know exactly what went on in this picture, but I think I drew it. Still, every time I see it, it creeps me out." He said.

"We should show this to E. Gadd, maybe he'd have an idea." Kairi said.

"Yeah, but we're inside the freaking Yoshi monster, I don't think we'd get to him any time soon." Lucy muttered.

"Call me crazy, but what if inside there...that is the way out?" Young Sora wondered.

"You're crazy." Young Riku said.

"Go in THERE?! You guys are crazy and have a death wish...just WHO are you?" Toadbert wondered.

"Let's go." Pit said as they nodded and ran off to the other room.

As soon as they got in the room, they saw a monstrous egg monster.

**Villains of a Sort (Kingdom Hearts)**

"Okaaaaay...this is scary." Luigi said as he and Baby Luigi tried to leave, but Erza and Young Erza grabbed him. "Oh come on..."

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" Toadbert exclaimed as he ran in. "I've had enough of your torment! Release those eggs right now!" He ordered, as everyone looked at him in surprise.

"Yeah, I thought I'd help." He smiled. "I've had enough of cowering. You see, I came up with a name for this monster. I call him Sunnycide."

"Why did you come up with that?" Natsu asked.

"It's a pun." Toadbert smiled. "Get it?" He said, and then Sunnycide threw an egg right at him. "OOOF!" He yelled, as he fell, knocked out.

"Apparently, he doesn't like puns." Reimu said.

"Gah!" A voice said as they turned to see Baby Bowser cracking out of the egg. "YOU BETTER DESTROY THAT THING! I DON'T LIKE BEING IN AN EGG."

"That's a good look for you." Baby Mario smiled.

"SHUT UP." Baby Bowser yelled.

"Alright, let's take this monster out." Sora said, taking out his Ultima.

**Desire For All That is Lost (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Sunnycide picked up two eggs and threw them at Sora and Marisa, but they both dodged as Sora used Triple Firaga while Marisa fired danmaku at it.

Link and Young Link fired arrows at the egg monster, but his defensive egg shell didn't do much damage, while Zelda and Young Zelda used Din's Fire at him.

"O swift wind that dashes through the heavens...VERNIER!" Wendy chanted, as aura came down on Gray, Natsu, Zelda, Baby Mario and Mario.

"What the heck?" Baby Mario wondered.

"O strengthen of arm to cleave the heavens! ARMS!" Wendy chanted again, using it on the same people. "I boosted your speed and strength." She told them. "GO!" She ordered.

Baby Mario took out his hammer and ran really fast as he hammered Sunnycide, and then jumping back. "ICE MAKE: ARROW!" Gray yelled, as he fired ice arrows at Sunnycide.

Sunnycide roared as he threw eggs at Natsu and Mario, but they quickly dodged as Mario ran over and kicked Sunnycide really hard. "FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" Natsu yelled.

"SKY DRAGON'S ROAR!" Wendy yelled, as the two roars hit Sunnycide at the same time.

Zelda quickly fired a Light Arrow at Sunnycide, and then used Din's Fire on it.

"OPEN! GATE OF THE GOLDEN BULL! TAURUS!" Lucy called out.

"OH HELL NO!" Kairi and Zelda exclaimed, and then Zelda quickly transformed into Sheik before Taurus appeared.

Taurus appeared and looked at Kairi. "Hey there, pretty lady." He waved, as Kairi shuddered.

"Creepy..." Young Reimu said.

Taurus looked at Sunnycide and pulled out his axe. "Funny, I was craving eggs." He smirked as he ran forward to Sunnycide and slashed him.

Luigi fired a couple fireballs while Pit fired arrows at them. "DIVINE SPIRIT: FANTASY SEAL!" Both Reimus yelled.

Sunnycide picked up an egg and threw it at Young Wendy, but Young Kairi got in the way and blocked it with her ribbon, as she then picked it up with her ribbon and spun it around. "Hey, you throw it." She smiled.

"O-okay." Young Wendy said, as she took control over the ribbon and then threw it right at Sunnycide, as the egg slammed RIGHT onto Sunnycide, which knocked him down.

"Nice one!" Young Kairi exclaimed, as Young Wendy gave her the ribbon as they both hugged.

"I think that's his weak spot!" Young Erza pointed as Erza nodded, and they ran towards it together and stabbed it together on it.

"MAGICANNON: FINAL SPARK!" Both Marisas yelled as they unleashed it while the Erzas quickly jumped out of the way.

Sunnycide roared in pain, but it wasn't enough to kill the beast. "I'll finish him." Natsu said with a smirk.

"Go for it, he's all yours." Sora said.

"With a flame on the right hand...and a flame on the left hand...when you combine the flames together...FIRE DRAGON'S BRILLIANT FLAME!" Natsu yelled, throwing the massive fireball at the egg beast.

The flame made direct contact on his weak spot, as Sunnycide roared in pain...and then exploded.

"AW YEAH!" Natsu fistpumped...accidentally with his hurt hand. "Ow..."

**Yoob's Belly**

"FREEDOM!" Yoshi exclaimed as all the Yoshis jumped down.

"WAIT FOR ME!" Toadbert yelled, as he jumped down the hole with them.

"Turtles first." Baby Mario said, pushing Baby Bowser to the hole.

"No wait! DON'T!" Baby Bowser panicked, and then fell. "AAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Sooooo, want to go on a romantic cruuuuuise later?" Taurus asked Kairi.

"Uh...no...I don't do well on cruises." Kairi said, trying not to hurt his feelings.

"Ah, I understand." Taurus said, and then looked at Link. "Hey, where's that beautiful girlfriend of yours?"

"Uh, she's not here at the moment, she stayed behind at Hyrule." Link lied.

Taurus turned to Sheik and got a good look at her. "Odd, I never seen you before and yet I feel we have. Who are you?"

"Uh...i'm Sheik." Sheik said, sweatdropping at this.

"You sound female. I wonder if that mask hides your real identity." Taurus said, walking right to her.

"I SOUND FEMALE BUT I'M ACTUALLY A GUY, YOU CREEP!" Sheik yelled at him.

"Oh. Okay." Taurus said. "Still sound like a girl though and you almost sound like Zelda." He said. "Well, see ya later, beautiful Lucy!" He waved and disappeared.

Sheik sighed and transformed back into Zelda. "Will he ever stop being a perv?" She muttered.

"Sadly, no." Lucy said as they all jumped down the hole.

**Yoshi's Island (Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time)**

Everyone landed back on the island, as Pit looked up in disgust. "Did we actually go through that?" He asked.

"Yeah...but I'm curious, how did you get out of Hades?" Mario asked.

"I destroyed his heart and Pittoo saved me." Pit explained, as they all walked back.

_Meanwhile..._

"Are you sure you saved us?" Yoshi asked.

"Yes, I saved you!" Baby Bowser smiled, eating more cookies.

"I'm not so sure you did." Yoshi said, looking at the other Yoshis are actually praising him.

"Hey..." A voice said as they turned to see the group. "He didn't save your ass, but we did." Marisa said.

"You guys again? WELL I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU HOG THESE COOKIES!" Baby Bowser exclaimed, as he ate every last cookie, while everyone sweatdropped at this.

"Man...I feel sick..." He muttered, and then coughed out the two Cobalt shards. "Oh! I forgot I ate them." He said.

The shards circled around Baby Bowser, and then pushed him hard enough to send him flying. "WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOA!" He yelled.

"Well, I guess we won't have to deal with him anytime soon." Reimu smiled.

"Oh he'll be back...eventually." Pit chuckled.

"Listen guys, these guys actually saved you, not that little pig." Toadbert told them.

"I knew it." Yoshi said.

"Oh, sweet!" Blue Yoshi exclaimed, as they all cheered for the group.

* * *

**Looks like Sunnycide.. *puts on sunglasses* ...got eggsecuted. YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAH!**

**In other news, Charizard's new side special is Flare Blitz and it recoils as well in Smash...and his down special is now Rock Smash. And Sakurai confirmed Mega Charizard X for his Final Smash...but we all knew that part.**


	13. Gritzy Hot Desert

**Peach's Castle (Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time)**

Everyone jumped out of the time portal, as Marisa was holding the cobalt shards again. "Ah, it feels great having this again." She smiled.

"You guys go ahead." Mario said. "I gotta take a look at Natsu's fist." He said.

"Alright, catch ya later." Luigi said as the duo nodded and walked to the hospital.

**Professor E. Gadd (Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time)**

"Fascinating..." E. Gadd said as he kept writing what he's learning from the Shroob that's in the tube.

"We're back." Reimu said as E. Gadd turned around.

"Ah! Welcome back! ...Where's Mario and Natsu?" He asked.

"Hospital. It's a long story." Erza replied.

"Ah, gotcha." E. Gadd nodded. "So, I assume you have the cobalt shards?" He asked.

"Yep." Marisa said, digging them out while Stuffwell opened up and revealed the drawing.

"We also encountered Toadbert, but he has amnesia and is probably still at Yoshi's Island." Stuffwell explained. "We also have this drawing." He said as E. Gadd took it and looked at it.

"Toadbert drew this? Interesting." He said. "By the looks of it, Peach battled the princess of the Shroobs...and then sealed her up, and then it shattered...but this is weird, how did she end up getting kidnapped?" E. Gadd wondered.

"I wonder..." Lucy said. "Call me crazy, but what if there are two Shroob princesses?" She asked.

Luigi looked at Pit, while Pit just sweatdropped. "Don't look at me, I didn't tell her the plot of that game!" He exclaimed, raising his hands in defense.

Lucy overheard and looked at the two. "Luigi, Pit didn't tell me anything, I just have this feeling..." She said.

"Well, in any case, Peach is still kidnapped." E. Gadd said, returning the drawing to Stuffwell. "But according to this gamepad, the next shard is at Gritzy Desert...and the time portal is on the roof." He explained.

"Well that's great; we just need to wait for Mario and Natsu to return." Marisa said.

_Meanwhile..._

**Dr. Mario (Super Smash Bros Melee)**

"You wear your medical outfit...underneath your regular clothes?" Natsu asked.

"Hey, gotta be prepared and all." Mario smiled as he pulled the X-Ray to Natsu and took a look at it. "Well, it's not shattered, but it IS cracked."

"Oh joy..." Natsu muttered.

"However, I can fix this." Mario said as he reached in his closet and pulled out a special kind of spray bottle, as it had a mushroom on it. "This...magically heals bones and other injuries." He explained.

"Cool." Natsu said.

"However...it might sting a little. Heck, when I used this on Peach last week, her arm was burning for a couple of days." He explained.

"Was this after we took down Kefka?" Natsu asked.

"Yep...turns out, Kefka left her with a scratch that no one noticed." Mario said, and then looked at his hand. "Ready? This might hurt a bit."

"Ah, what's the worse that can happen?" Natsu asked.

_Meanwhile...somewhere in Dreamland..._

**Green Greens (Kirby Super Star Ultra)**

"Poyo!" Kirby said, holding a smoothie.

"Cheers!" Yuuka smiled, as their smoothie cups clinked, but before they could drink it...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Natsu yelled in pain.

"Did you hear something?" Yuuka asked.

"Poyo." Kirby nodded, but they shrugged it off and drank their smoothies.

_Back at the hospital..._

**Laughter and Merriment (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"HURTS LIKE A SON OF A BITCH!" Natsu yelled in pain.

"Funny, that's what Peach said when I used it on her, but it's very effective." He smiled.

_Back to Peach's Castle later..._

"There you are...what was with that screaming?" Reimu asked.

"You don't want to know..." Natsu muttered.

"Well, let's go in the portal." Reimu said, as they all jumped in the time portal.

**Gritzy Desert (Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time)**

Everyone jumped out of the time portal, as they were welcomed by the unwelcomed hot weather. "Good lord...it's hot out here..." Zelda said, wiping the sweat from her forehead.

"It's not that bad...it sorta feels like Gerudo Valley." Link said.

"And Agrabah." Sora added in.

"I don't care...it's still hot like hell..." Pit muttered.

"No kidding..." Lucy said.

"It's not that bad." Young Natsu said as Natsu nodded while they kept walking.

"Hey, I think we can go in there to cool off." Kairi said, pointing.

"Alright, let's go in." Young Link said. "I am DYING out here!" He exclaimed as they all went in.

"Man...it's so dark in here." Young Sora said.

"Hang on, I got it." Natsu said, as his fist caught on fire...only to see a bunch of Shroobs. "Oh...hello..."

"RUN!" Luigi yelled, as they all ran outside.

"AFTER THEM!" A Shroob yelled.

**Serious Trouble (Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time)**

Everyone ran and then hid behind some pillars as the Shroobs looked around. "THIS WAY!" The leader yelled as they went to the left.

"I think they're gone." Baby Luigi said as he walked, thinking it's safe, as Baby Mario tagged along.

"NO!" Luigi yelled, getting in front of them. "It's not safe!" He said, as a Shroob walked up right in front of him. "Uh oh." He sweatdropped.

"I'll take care of you myself, it looks like." He said.

"ACK!" Luigi yelled.

"Hey! He gets to have all the fun!" Young Kairi exclaimed.

"Well not on my watch!" Young Gray said as all the young kids went off, chasing after the Shroob.

"Well, it looks like you stumbled upon the Shroobs." A voice said, as the adults looked to see Kylie Koopa.

**Laughter and Merriment**

"Oh hello Kylie." Riku said.

"Nice to see you too." Kylie waved. "So, I see you managed to go in the front door."

"TAKE THIS!" A Shroob yelled, firing his blaster at Luigi.

"HEY! DON'T SHOOT AT ME! I'M ALLERGIC TO ALIEN BULLETS!" Luigi exclaimed.

"Keep him distracted, Luigi! I got him!" Young Link said, firing an arrow at the Shroob.

"Yeah...that didn't go well." Pit sweatdropped.

"I see...well...there IS a different way." Kylie said.

Young Erza tackled someone as she held him down. "I THINK I GOT HIM!"

"THAT'S ME YOU'RE HOLDING DOWN!" Luigi yelled, and then noticing the Shroob coming right for him. "LET ME GO!" He yelled as he got up and ran off, as the Shroob ran past Young Erza.

"GET BACK HERE!" Young Erza yelled.

"There's another way?" Erza asked.

"Yes, there is a secret door." Kylie explained. "Every single Shroob is gathered there...even some princess..."

Young Kairi grabbed the Shroob with her ribbon and spun him around. "TAKE THAT, YOU UGLY PURPLE THING!" She yelled, as the Shroob spun around and knocked down Luigi by accident.

"WHOSE SIDE ARE YOU GUYS ON?!" Luigi yelled, getting up and running off from the Shroob.

"Wait, what princess? Is she wearing a pink dress?" Mario asked.

"Yeah, she's even blonde." Kylie told him.

"That's Peach! We've been looking for her." Kairi said.

"DIN'S FIRE!" Young Zelda yelled, but the Shroob side stepped out of the way, as the fire hit Luigi. "Ooops."

"OH COME ON!" Luigi yelled.

The Shroob gave Young Zelda a thumbs up and still chased after Luigi, but Baby Mario and Baby Luigi were gaining up on them.

"Whoa whoa whoa, are you actually saying that Princess PEACH is there?" Kylie asked.

"Yes." Reimu said. "She's been kidnapped and we've been looking for her." She explained.

The Shroob backed up, looking around for Luigi, and all of a sudden, Baby Luigi got on top of Baby Mario and they spun their hammers together, making a mini tornado, which blasted the Shroob away...unfortunately, Luigi didn't see where he was going. "MAMA MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIA!" He yelled.

"There he goes." Young Gray said.

"Well, good luck finding that secret entrance." Kylie said. "Best of luck to you guys." She waved as she ran off.

"Hey, where's Luigi?" Mario asked.

"There he is!" Wendy said, pointing up as Luigi came crashing down in front of him.

"Where have you been?" Pit asked curiously.

"Flying..." Luigi muttered in the sand while the young ones regrouped with the adults. "Kids are a pain..."

* * *

**Poor Luigi, you just can't win with the little kids.**

**In other news, Brittany from Pikmin 3 has been confirmed for a Wii U Trophy.**


	14. Infiltrating the Koopaseum

**To BlazingEdge: AH GEEZ...that totally slipped my mind! Don't worry, they'll get the bro attacks after they rescue "Peach".**

* * *

**Gritzy Desert (Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time)**

"Well now what are we going to do? We can't go through the front door again." Sora said.

"For my sake...we shouldn't..." Luigi sighed.

"I think there's a couple of switches at this place...sorta like the forest we were in." Marisa said.

"According to my databanks, there are four switches here. They are Dry Bones statues." Stuffwell said. "But there are two blocks at each one."

"We'll take the first one." Marisa said as she flew off to her young self.

"We'll take the second one!" Reimu said as she and her young self flew off.

"I guess we'll take the third one." Natsu said as he picked up his young self. "Happy, take us there!"

"Aye, sir!" Happy said as his wings appeared and flew towards the  
third one.

"We'll take the last one." Zelda said, transforming into Sheik as she picked up Young Zelda. "Hang on." She said as she ran off.

"Then I guess we'll stick around." Mario said.

_Exactly THIRTY seconds later..._

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS HEAT ANYMORE!" Lucy yelled as she pulled out a key. "OPEN! GATE OF THE CLOCK! HOROLOGIUM!" She yelled.

Suddenly, a clock guy landed right near Luigi. "MAMA MIA!" Luigi yelled, instantly going pale.

"Hello!" The clock waved.

"I'm going inside, where it's cool." Lucy said as she went inside Horologium.

"Uh...what...?" Sora wondered.

"You see, I provide shelter for the mistress when she's tired, cold or extremely hot." Horologium explained. "And I also provide the commentary from her since she can hear everyone outside, but no one can hear her what she's saying on the inside."

"That makes sense." Pit said.

"Uh, can I go in there too? I can't stand the heat either." Young Lucy said.

"Sure you can!" Lucy smiled.

"She said with a pleasant smile on her face." Horologium said as he opened up and Young Lucy crawled in, and then he closed shut.

"Ah, this feels much better." Young Lucy smiled.

"I know, it's like the ultimate barrier from everything." Lucy said.

"They both said with happiness in their voice." Horologium said.

"I wonder what's taking them so long." Wendy said, as she looked around. "Is there any shade in this crazy desert?"

"I doubt it...I wish they would just hurry up." Gray said and then looked at Horologium. "Got any room in there?"

"Yes, master Gray. There's plenty of room for you and your young self." He said.

"Alright, coming through." Gray said as he and his young self went inside, much to Lucy's annoyance.

"Damnit Gray...this is usually my private time!" Lucy said in annoyance.

"She said with a lot of annoyance." Horologium said.

"Yeah well, I'm interrupting your private time because it is TOO DAMN HOT OUT THERE!" He exclaimed.

"He said with a hint of yelling." He said.

"This is kinda entertaining." Riku said.

"Glad you're enjoying it." Lucy muttered.

"She muttered with a lot of sarcasm." Horologium said.

Finally, two lasers collided into one pillar, and then the secret entrance opened up. "I wonder what took so long." Link wondered.

Natsu was the first to arrive with his young self and Happy when they took a look at Horologium. "Aww, were you melting there, ice cube?" Natsu smirked.

"Listen dragon boy...I am THIS close to murdering you..." Gray threatened.

"He threatened with darkness in that voice of his." Horologium said.

"I'd love to see you try." Natsu smirked.

Erza sighed and facepalmed. "The things I put up with..." She muttered as everyone else returned.

"What's with the clock guy?" Marisa wondered.

_One explanation and getting into the secret entrance in the Koopaseum later..._

**Koopaseum (Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time)**

"Alright, we're out of the heat. See you later." Horologium said as he disappeared, and then the four landed really hard on the ground.

"I hate it when he does that..." Lucy muttered as she got up.

"Well, I'm glad we're out of the heat." Gray said, and then clenched his fists. "Now if you'll excuse me...I got a toaster oven to destroy."

"Bring it, blizzard breath." Natsu smirked.

"Stop it!" Young Kairi exclaimed, getting between the two. "I can't stand seeing the two of you fighting!" She said.

"I think someone took your job." Wendy smiled at Erza.

"Oh well..." Erza shrugged.

"Hey! You guys made it!" Kylie smiled as she walked up to them. "Alright, we get to look what the heck is going on in there." She said as they all gathered in front of the windows.

Through the window, they saw a stadium and tons of Shroobs were gathered when suddenly, the middle of the floor opened up, as Princess Shroob came up.

**Villains of a Sort (Kingdom Hearts)**

"Shroobs! Shroobs of all ages! ARE YOU READY?!" Princess Shroob exclaimed, as all the Shroobs cheered. "I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" She yelled, as they all screamed louder.

"Shall we?" A Shroob asked.

"Yes." Princess Shroob smirked. "MASSIVE UFO! SEND IN THE PRINCESS!" She ordered.

A massive UFO came flying around...holding Peach. "Oh god..." She said, worry in her voice.

In the bottom, Petey Piranha was coming up, and having his mouth open. "Do you have any last words?" Princess Shroob asked.

Peach glared at Princess Shroob. "Screw you!" She said and gave her the finger.

"Fair enough." Princess Shroob said, as she snapped her fingers and the rope broke free.

"NOOOO!" Peach yelled as Petey Piranha ate her and he went back underground.

"HAHAHAHA! THAT WAS AMAZING!" Princess Shroob yelled.

"Oh my god..." Kairi said, her hand over her mouth in shock.

Mario was too shocked for words...in fact; everyone was shocked to see what they just witnessed. As for Reimu...something was burning inside of her...and it was rage. She clenched her fists, hatred was burning deep in her eyes, she even had a scowl going on.

"Reimu?" Marisa asked, looking at her in concern.

"Marisa. Master Spark." She said.

"Wait what? Are you actually sure about this?" Marisa asked, taking out her spell card.

"Yes...I am...that bastard of a princess is going to pay for what she did to my friend." Reimu said. Her usual cute and friendly demeanor was gone. Long gone.

"Okay..." Marisa said, looking at her friends as they all looked concerned at Reimu. Even Reimu's younger self was looking concerned at her.

"Love sign..." She said quietly as she looked at the wall. "MASTER SPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARK!" She yelled.

The wall exploded much to Princess Shroob's shock as Reimu flew right through the smoke and tackled Princess Shroob, while everyone else ran down the stairs and caught up with Reimu.

"You guys are CRAZY!" Kylie exclaimed, as she was still standing there. "I love it." She said, pulling out her camera to take a picture of it...and then two Shroobs grabbed her and took her away. "HEY! LET ME GO YOU CRAZY PURPLE HEADED FREAKS!"

Reimu raised her fist and punched Princess Shroob really hard. "Why you..." Princess Shroob said as she kicked Reimu off of her. "Ah, I remember seeing you on that ship. I'm amazed you survived." She said.

"Shut up." Reimu said coldly, pulling out a spell card.

"Would you really kill me in front of millions of Shroobs? I'd think carefully on this. You have quite the amazing team but will they be enough to destroy all of the Shroobs?" She asked.

"I SAID SHUT UP!" She yelled. "DIVINE SPIRIT: FANTASY SEAL!" She yelled.

But before the spell could reach the Princess, a sudden huge lollipop landed right in front of the princess, blocking the spell. "WHAT?!" Reimu yelled.

"Say hello to Shrooboid Brat." Princess Shroob said. "If you manage to defeat him, you can take a crack at me." She said. "Simple as that."

Reimu turned to the others. "Let's take this thing down." She said as they nodded.

**Mini Boss (Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time)**

Shrooboid Brat quickly ran over to Mario and whacked him on the head with the lollipop, but Mario quickly recovered as he pulled out an Ice Flower and threw ice balls at him.

Sora and Kairi quickly used Strike Raid on Shrooboid Brat and then using Triple Firaga. "IT'S OVER!" Riku yelled, using Dark Firaga on him.

Link and his young self quickly ran over to Shrooboid Brat and slashed him, and then jumping back before getting whacked in the head with a lollipop.

Wendy ran over to Shrooboid Brat and then she jumped up. "SKY DRAGON'S CLAW!" She yelled.

"OPEN! GATE OF THE LION! LOKE!" Lucy yelled.

Loke appeared and almost got hit in the head with the lollipop. "Whoa!" He exclaimed. "Alright, if you want to play it that way." He said as he ran towards him and then punched him really hard, and then jumping out of the way as Luigi fired green fireballs at him.

"DREAM SIGN: EVIL-SEALING CIRCLE!" Both Reimus yelled.

"LOVE STORM: STARLIGHT TYPHOON!" Both Marisas yelled.

Pit ran forward and used his Upper Dash Arm, and then jumping out of the way so the two Grays could have a clear shot with their ice arrows.

Two fire flowers dropped down on Shrooboid Brat as he ate them, and then he spat them out at the young kids, but both Natsu and his young self ate the fire.

"Now we got a fire in our bellies." They both smirked.

Loke picked up Shrooboid Brat and threw him to the Natsus. "NOW!" He yelled.

"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" They both yelled.

Shrooboid Brat yelled in pain from the fire, and then the two Erzas ran over to the Shrooboid Brat and slashed through him to finish him off.

**Organization XIII (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Very impressive." Princess Shroob slow clapped. "VERY impressive." She smirked.

"We got you to deal with." Reimu said, cracking her knuckles. "And hell, I am NOT going to let you live."

"We'll see about that." Princess Shroob said, when suddenly four Shroobs came walking up with hammers...and then they hammered the ground, breaking it.

"WHOOOA!" All of them yelled, but Reimu was floating, glaring at Princess Shroob.

"You missed." She said, as she reached for another spell card.

"Oh did I?" Princess Shroob smirked as she pulled out her own ray gun and fired at Reimu.

"AAAAGH!" She yelled, as she fell in the hole below.

"That'll keep her busy for a little bit." She said.

"You didn't kill her?" A Shroob asked.

"I only set it to stun." Princess Shroob said. "Only giving her a chance to get stronger until our real battle." She explained.

"Ah, got it." The Shroob nodded in understanding as the other three quickly built a cover so none of them could fly out of the caves.

* * *

**Never piss off Reimu...never. It's not good for your health.**

**According to Sakurai, Color TV Game-15 came out in 1977 before Space Invaders. This makes Color TV Game-15...or...Pong...the oldest Assist Trophy in Smash 4. **


	15. Plant Killers

**To BlazingEdge: You know...I was actually considering doing a mega crossover using Bowser's Inside Story right after I started making this one.**

* * *

**Underground (Super Mario Bros)**

"Ugh...my achin..." Marisa muttered, rubbing her head. "Where the hell are we?" She asked.

"Judging by the music that's playing right now...we're underground." Pit said, getting up.

"So...we're under the Koopaseum?" Sora asked.

"Pretty much." Pit nodded.

Reimu got up, anger was still seen in her eyes. "That's it...once we get out of here...that bitch is going DOWN." She said angrily.

"Uh...guys? Can I have a moment with Reimu?" Marisa asked. "You know...in private?"

"Yeah, sure." Pit nodded as they all walked in the next room...but Young Link quickly hid behind a rock so he can eavesdrop.

"...Link, I know you're behind that rock." Marisa said without even turning her head as she was looking at Reimu.

"DARN IT!" Young Link yelled as he got up and walked out to regroup with the others.

**Kairi (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Reimu..." Marisa said.

"What do you want?" She asked coldly, still upset.

"Look...i'm gonna be honest here. Usually, I'm the one that gets cocky here, but all of a sudden...you...wanted to take on Princess Shroob on your own. I don't know HOW that happened."

"It's Peach..." Reimu said, still looking up at the covered hole.

"Okay, what's this got to do with Peach?" Marisa asked.

"Don't you understand? Back when we were in that cell together in space...we bonded. We became close friends. She tried to comfort me when I thought you were dead. We're like...sisters."

"Oh..." Marisa said, nodding in understanding. "No wonder why you seem so protective of her."

"Right." Reimu said. "That's why I got angry when Shadow Queen killed her."

"Yeah, but you were just upset. That plant guy eating Peach? That was a whole new level that I have NEVER seen you from before." She said.

"I...think you rubbed off on me when we took on Larxene." Reimu smiled.

"...Maybe." Marisa chuckled and then put her hand on Reimu's shoulder. "Hey, we'll get Peach out of there and then we'll kick that aliens ass together." She said.

"Thanks." Reimu said, as they both hugged.

**Underground**

"I understood NONE of that." Baby Luigi said.

"Well duh, we're little." Baby Mario said. "We don't understand EVERYTHING." He said.

The girls walked to where the others are. "Alright, let's find the way out of here." Marisa said. "Who knows where that might be though."

"Well, let's try to find Petey Piranha first. Where ever he is, we find Peach." Mario said.

"Right. Now let's go find that thing." Sora said.

_A little while later..._

"Let's see...where could that thing be?" Link wondered.

"Oh hey guys!" A voice said as they all looked up to see Kylie Koopa dangling. "A little help here?"

**Villains of a Sort (Kingdom Hearts)**

Two Shroobs were on a couple of platforms and Petey Piranha suddenly came up from the ground...while ONE Shroob had an axe as he was slowly coming towards the rope.

"COME ON! HELP ME OUT HERE!" Kylie begged. "I TOLD YOU ABOUT THE ENTRANCE TO THIS PLACE! NOW HELP ME FROM BEING EATEN!" She yelled.

Lucy slowly reached for a key while Marisa pulled out her broom. "GUYS! HELP!" She yelled, and then the Shroob cut the rope. "AAAAAAAAH!"

"OPEN! GATE OF THE MAIDEN! VIRGO!" Lucy yelled.

Virgo appeared on the platform and kicked the Shroob off of the platform as she then grabbed the rope. "I gotcha!" She exclaimed.

"Oh thank god..." Kylie smiled. "I thought I was plant food." She said.

"Hang on, We'll come help you!" Marisa said as she flew up, and then was followed by Reimu, their young selves, and Natsu and Wendy, thanks to Happy and Carla.

"Oh thanks...I thought I would have to help this turtle on my own." Virgo smiled as they tried to pull her up.

Petey...on the other hand...had different plans. He growled as he suddenly swung his hand, making a tornado. "Oh you gotta be kidding me." Mario said.

"OH GEEZ!" Happy yelled.

"Come on! Pull harder!" Virgo ordered as they tried to pull hard...but the twister reached them, and they all were sent to the wall...and then Kylie got eaten by Petey Piranha.

Petey looked at them with a smile, but he dug his way back to the ground below. "Well...THAT happened." Young Link said as Young Natsu and Young Sora nodded in agreement.

"Damnit..." Virgo cursed as she got up. "I thought we had her." She said.

"It's not your fault, Virgo." Lucy said. "It was that damn plants fault." She said.

Wendy rubbed her head as they got up. "Ow..."

"I guess we know of that plant's attacks..." Natsu said. "Next time we meet, I'm going to BURN him!"

"Well...I guess I'll see you guys later." Virgo said, as she disappeared.

**Underground**

_Lots of exploring later..._

"You don't usually see a door in a cave." Sora said.

"If you went to the Dodongo Caverns, you'd see a lot of them." Link said.

"Wait...isn't that the place where Darunia keeps giving you death hugs all the time when you visit?" Zelda asked.

"Ugh..." Link said, shuddering at all the hugs he received from him. "I'm amazed I'm still alive from those hugs..." He muttered.

"Same here." Young Link said. "I may be small...BUT DAMNIT, THAT DOES NOT MEAN MY BACK IS NOT FRAGILE!" He yelled.

"Remind me to go to Dodongo Caverns with a lot of armor..." Young Zelda said as they walked through the door.

"I do not trust this room." Erza said, taking out her sword.

"I'm with you." Young Erza said, taking out her sword as well.

"It's just a room." Natsu said.

"Yes...but..." Link said, taking out his sword while everyone else took out their weapons. "I have a bad feeling about this.

They walked around the room cautiously, keeping a sharp eye out, and then Pit noticed some movement in the ground. "We got company." He said, firing an arrow.

The movement disappeared...and then Petey Piranha suddenly popped up behind them. "BEHIND US!" Mario yelled, and then Petey used a tornado to suck everyone up and launched everyone everywhere in random directions.

**Shadow Mario (Super Mario Sunshine)**

Young Kairi got up and noticed her ribbon was near Wendy...and then Petey Piranha noticed Young Kairi running towards her ribbon when suddenly he jumped forward and landed in front of her, then roaring right in front of her.

"AAAAH!" Young Kairi cowered in fear as tears began falling from her eyes.

"FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" Natsu yelled, punching Petey Piranha away from Young Kairi.

Kairi came close behind and hugged Young Kairi. "Don't worry...i'm here for you." She said, hugging her crying younger self.

"How DARE you try and hurt an innocent young girl!" Pit said angrily, taking his Palutena Bow apart.

**Boss Battle (Super Mario Sunshine)**

Petey Piranha quickly fired a tornado at them, but they all quickly dodged as Sora quickly used Firaga on Petey Piranha.

Pit ran forward and slashed Petey Piranha, and then putting the two blades together and fired arrows at the monster plant.

"IT'S OVER!" Riku yelled at Petey Piranha, while Zelda fired Light Arrows while Young Zelda used Din's Fire at the plant.

Petey Piranha opened his mouth and began to lean his head back. "Oh no...I know what he's going to do!" Mario exclaimed...and then Petey Piranha threw up goop right in front of them.

"Ew!" Lucy exclaimed in disgust as she was reaching for a key.

"That's not the worst of it." Mario said, pointing to Swoopin' Stus coming up from the goop.

"We'll take care of them!" Luigi said as Mario nodded as he and baby Luigi began jumping on top of their heads.

"ICE MAKE: ARROW!" The two Grays yelled and fired icy arrows at Petey Piranha.

"OPEN! GATE OF THE LION! LOKE!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Something I can do for you princess?" Virgo suddenly asked.

"VIRGO?!" Lucy yelled.

"Hey, big bro is currently making out with Aries before they get married." Virgo said, looking at Petey Piranha. "Him again, huh?" She thought out loud.

Petey Piranha jumped up and slammed on the ground, making a small shockwave, but the two Reimus and Marisas flew up and took out their spell cards.

"SPIRIT SIGN: FANTASY SEAL!" Both Reimus yelled.

"MAGIC SIGN: STARDUST REVERIE!" Both Marisas yelled.

Petey Piranha fell on one knee, weakly looking at them all. "Natsu, burn it to the ground!" Erza ordered while Virgo held Petey so he wouldn't try to dodge the oncoming fire.

"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" Both Natsus yelled, as Petey Piranha screamed in pain...and his charred body fell to the ground in defeat.

**Underground**

"Don't mess with the young ones." Natsu glared at Petey's charred remains.

"Well, that was easy." Virgo said, waving goodbye to them and disappearing.

Kylie Koopa came busting out of the charred plant. "Hey, next time, give a girl a warning." She said as she carried a key and a cobalt star shard.

"Wait, where's Peach?" Reimu asked.

"Believe it or not, that darn plant spat her out and I do believe she's over there." She said, pointing to a hole in a wall as Luigi took the shard from her and gave it to Marisa.

"Thanks." She smiled as she put it in her pocket.

"As for THIS key...i'm pretty sure it'll unlock the Shroob's secrets." She said. "Well, I'll see you guys later." She smiled and walked off.

"I'm pretty sure my young self is going to have nightmares." Kairi said, still hugging her trembling young self.

"I'd have nightmares from that too." Pit said as they walked to the hole in the wall.

"Guys? Is that really you?" A voice asked.

"Peach!" Reimu exclaimed.

"Oh no...NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She suddenly yelled.

"PEACH!" Reimu yelled.

"Stand back!" Link exclaimed, throwing a bomb at the gate as it exploded and took the gate with it. "Got it!" He said as they all ran forward.

"Princess! We came to save you!" Pit told her as the young ones except Young Kairi went over to look at the front of her.

"Uh...is that normal?" Young Link asked, as Peach turned around...revealing a HUGE mushroom thing on her face.

"OH MY GOD!" All of them yelled.

"Mama mia..." Luigi said as he fainted right near Pit.

* * *

**Female Villager for Villager's alt costume confirmed! ...Although it WAS obvious.**


	16. Bro Attacks

**To BlazingEdge: Will do!**

* * *

**Peach's Castle (Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time)**

"Poor thing..." Toadsworth said as they were in Peach's room. "I'm glad she's safe but what about that blasted thing on her face?" He asked.

"I dunno..." Young Toadsworth said. "But whatever it is, I'm pretty sure we'll get that thing off of her."

Baby Peach looked at Peach and sighed. "I want to see her face...but...I can't."

"Oh! I know what will cheer you up!" Toadsworth exclaimed. "To the garden!" He said as he ran off, his younger self following him.

"We'll take care of her." Toad said as they all nodded.

"I'll stay in here." Reimu said. "Someone's gotta look after her while they try to make her feel better." She said.

"Alright then." Marisa said as they all walked out of Peach's room.

"I think we'll go check out Toad Town." Sora said. "Just to let these little guys see what's up."

"You know, I never actually been to Gensokyo." Natsu said. "I'm curious what it's like."

"Same here." Lucy said.

"Well, I'll show you guys, come on!" Marisa said as she led the Fairy Tail crew to Gensokyo...as Young Marisa and Young Reimu tagged along.

"What about you guys?" Mario asked Link, Zelda and Pit.

"I think I'll hang out here." Pit said. "Considering I can't fly back to Skyworld." He sighed.

"We'll hang out here too." Zelda said. "We could go back to Hyrule, but I have this feeling something interesting will happen here."

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Link said.

"Uh hello...Bowser!" Zelda told him as they walked around.

Eventually, they came across the Toadsworths and Baby Peach in the garden.

**Laughter and Merriment (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"What are you guys doing?" Baby Peach asked, watching the Toadsworths on top of each other.

"Shall we?" Young Toadsworth asked.

"Yes." Toadsworth said as they spread out their arms and began doing the Spin Jump.

"What in the world...?" Young Zelda wondered as they walked to get a closer look.

"Wow." Young Link said in amazement as the two stopped spinning...and then Toadsworth fell to the ground from his dizziness.

"Hey, we could try that." Luigi said.

"Yeah...we could." Mario nodded as Young Toadsworth turned to them.

"You wish to learn how to do that?" He asked.

"Yeah." Luigi replied.

"Why it's ever so simple!" Young Toadsworth smiled. "Luigi, you will jump on Mario and spread our your arms...and together at the same time, you get to fly for a couple of seconds."

Luigi nodded as he jumped on Mario's shoulders. "Let's do this bro!" He said as they both began to do the Spin Jump.

"Nice work!" Toadsworth said, and then they both did something...they tried to roll like a ball.

"Put your back into it!" Young Toadsworth told him.

"This was YOUR idea!" Toadsworth exclaimed, trying to roll. "Stupid...back!"

Baby Mario sighed as he walked straight to them, pulling out his hammer and then swung it at the Toadsworths, as they began to roll around like a ball.

"Hey..." Young Link said, getting an idea. "Why don't you guys do that?" He asked his adult self and Zelda.

"You kidding? Link is taller than me...you'd think that'd go well?" Zelda asked.

"We could try that." Mario said.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Luigi asked.

Toadsworth fell to the ground again as Young Toadsworth looked at him. "Ah...being old sure takes it out of him." He said.

"We'd like to try that." Mario said.

"Alright, you guys form into a ball and roll around. You'd be really fast going uphill." Young Toadsworth said as the bros nodded and formed into a ball...as they rolled with ease unlike the Toadsworths.

"Mama mia! That was awesome!" Mario smiled, high fiving Luigi.

The Toadsworths got on each other again and spun around...but Baby Peach was bored.

"I think she didn't want to see that again." Pit said.

"In THAT case..." Young Toadsworth said as they walked to Baby Peach and then spun around, which took her high in the air.

"Oh this is SWEET!" Baby Peach giggled.

"Well how about that." Link said.

Baby Peach landed safely near the baby Bros. "That was fun!" She smiled.

"What if we used that on our younger selves?" Luigi asked.

"Hey, they'd have fun!" Mario said as Luigi got on top of him and spun right at the baby bros.

"WOOOOOHOOOOOO!" Baby Mario yelled as they were gently gliding down.

"They can go high in the air and they will always land safely on the ground." Young Toadsworth explained as they floated back down to the ground.

"Wow! That was totally fun!" Baby Luigi smiled as the Toadsworths formed into a ball again, they rolled around...but Baby Peach was not smiling.

"She's bored again..." Toadsworth said.

"Well we're going to change that!" Young Toadsworth said as they rolled and lined up to Baby Peach, as she looked at them curiously.

"NO! NOT THE PRINCESS!" Toadsworth exclaimed in shock.

"Yes the princess!" Young Toadsworth said as they backed up. "We're going in!"

"NO! I FORBID IT!" Toadsworth yelled, as he was struggling to keep his young self to flatten her.

"Here we come, princess!" Young Toadsworth exclaimed...and then they flattened baby Peach.

"NO!" Toadsworth exclaimed in shock as they looked at the flattened baby.

Baby Peach began to laugh loudly, that really amused her. "Princess..." Toadsworth said, tears falling out of his eyes.

"Oh stop crying, she's fine." Young Toadsworth said, as Baby Peach turned back to normal. "See? She's not made out of paper anymore."

"That sounds familiar." Pit said, and then the bros did it to their younger selves.

Baby Mario and Baby Luigi popped back up a few seconds later. "Well, that felt weird." Baby Luigi said.

"But it was fun!" Baby Mario smiled as they all walked away from the garden.

**Peach's Castle**

"That was the weirdest thing I have ever seen." Zelda said as they walked around the castle.

"Hey...I think we need to go in there." Luigi said as they walked to the item shop.

"Oh hello guys!" Toad smiled. "We got tons of items for you!" He said.

"We'll take a couple of these." Mario said as he purchased a couple of special attack items.

"Alright, have a nice day!" Toad waved as they walked out.

Suddenly, an explosion was heard in the castle as they all looked around in shock. "RUUUN!" A Toad yelled, running through the hall. "HE'S BACK AGAIN!" He yelled.

Everyone's eyes widened as they ran straight to Peach's room.

Sora and the others who were at Toad Town quickly ran back to Peach's castle and regrouped with Marisa and the others. "We heard the explosion after I showed them around Gensokyo." Marisa told them.

"I have a feeling Bowser is back...of all the times for him to show up." Riku muttered.

_Meanwhile...in Peach's room._

Reimu coughed out smoke as she looked up to see Bowser walking in the room.

**Bowser's theme (Super Mario 64)**

"Hello." Bowser smirked.

"Bowser..." Reimu said, taking out a spell card.

"I wouldn't do that." Bowser said as he ran straight to her and punched her to a wall, which made her drop the spell card as he picked it up. "Omnidirectional Demon-Binding Circle, eh?" He smirked, but just tossed it back to Reimu. "I'm not interested in your spells today."

"BOWSER!" Mario yelled as Bowser turned to see Mario and the others.

"Well well well, if it isn't Mario, Green 'stache, Link, Zelda, and chicken wings." Bowser smirked.

"CHICKEN WINGS?!" Pit yelled as he fell on his knees, a depressing aura surrounding him. "That hurts coming from you..." He moped.

"As you already know, I'm just here for the princess." He said, and then took a look at the young ones. "Oh great, young Link is back?" He asked.

"Hello, turtle breath." Young Link said.

Eventually, Marisa and the others came by. "Don't even think about it, asshole." Marisa said, taking out a spell card.

"Argh...you again." He said, and then noticed Young Marisa. "Two of you? THAT'S IT." He yelled, as he breathed fire at them, but the two Natsus got in the way and ate the fire.

"You guys too, huh?" Bowser asked, and then suddenly a small purple thing coming from Peach's...mushroom thing came flying up to Bowser.

"What the heck is this?" He asked...and then he ate it. "YUCK!" He yelled, as he breathed out purple smoke...which everyone started coughing and they fell to the ground, knocked out.

Bowser came walking out with Peach in his hands. "I'll probably need some water after that." He said as he walked away.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" A voice said as Bowser turned to see Young Toadsworth charging him in Baby Peach's carriage. "I DEMAND YOU TO RELEASE THE ADULT PRINCESS!" He yelled.

"Oh great, a faster, younger version of Toadsworth...and a baby version of Peach...WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE?!" Bowser yelled as he jumped up to avoid Young Toadsworth and Baby Peach. "You missed!" He smirked.

Suddenly, the floor started to crack as he looked down. "...Maybe I should've ran." He said as it crumbled. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" He yelled, as he landed RIGHT into a time portal, leading to Thwomp Mountain.

* * *

**Thwomp Mountain...my most favorite place in Partners in Time...I dunno why...I think it's the music that makes me love the place.**

**There's a rumor going around...that Frozen MAY be a world in Kingdom Hearts III... I seriously need a PS4...and a Wii U.**


	17. Annual Volcano Eruption

**Peach's Castle (Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time)**

Reimu was the first one to wake up, and then noticing Peach not on her bed. "Huh...?" She wondered, and then flashbacked to when Bowser showed up. "Damned Koopa..." She muttered.

"What was that all about?" Natsu asked as he got up. "First we eat the fire from Bowser, next thing we know...we end up falling asleep."

"I think I know why." Riku said. "That little spore thing that Bowser ate...he probably breathed out some kind of purple gas that knocked us all out."

"Still...he's NOT getting away with this." Reimu said. "Question is, where is he?"

"Let's ask E. Gadd, maybe he'll know." Sora said as they all nodded and ran off.

**Professor E. Gadd (Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time)**

"Well this doesn't surprise me one bit." E. Gadd muttered after Reimu told him what was going on. "But of all the times for Bowser to kidnap Peach when she has that...thing on her face." He sighed.

"So, do you know where she is?" Riku asked.

"According to this Wii U Gamepad, she's at Thwomp Mountain." E. Gadd said.

"Hey wait a minute, how come Pit didn't tell us?" Marisa wondered, looking at him.

"Sorry...the way Bowser called me Chicken Wings hit me hard..." Pit sighed.

"Well no matter...it's time to get Peach back from Bowser." Reimu said as they nodded and ran off to the Time Portal to Thwomp Mountain.

**Thwomp Mountain (Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time)**

Everyone came out of the time portal, as they looked at the huge mountain in front of them. "Ah...this music always cheers me up." Pit smiled. "...And Viridi's solo menu theme." He said.

"Viridi's...what?" Kairi asked.

"Oh never mind." Pit said, looking at the mountain. "This is going to be interesting..." He said.

"Ah, this will just be like Death Mountain." Link said.

"Except no Ganondork." Reimu said.

"HAHAHAHA! GOOD ONE!" Young Link laughed as he fist bumped Reimu.

"Great, now I'm going to use it on him." Link chuckled. "Thanks a lot."

"No problem." Reimu giggled as they walked up the mountain.

"Is it me, or is it humid here?" Lucy asked as they kept climbing the mountain.

"Well, it IS a volcano." Pit replied.

"SAY WHAT?!" Luigi yelled.

"Relax...it's not an active volcano like Grumble Volcano." Pit reassured him.

"Oh good...I still remember getting hit by debris from those damn volcanos..." Luigi muttered.

"Probably because SOMEONE was looking at Daisy." Mario said.

"Not my fault she was so dang cute in that bike outfit." Luigi muttered.

_A little while later..._

"My god...can't it get ANY more humid out here?" Lucy complained.

"We're probably getting close to the top." Zelda said. "But still, where's Nitori when you need her?"

"It's not that bad." Natsu said as Young Natsu nodded.

Eventually...they got to the top of the mountain. "Finally..." Lucy said as she sat down, exhausted from that long hike up the mountain.

"That was...NOTHING...like Death Mountain..." Link said.

Sora used Esuna on all of them who were exhausted on the hike, and then himself. "My god..."

"According to my databanks...Peach and Bowser are in the volcano." Stuffwell said.

"Oh great, I'll have to change into my red tunic for this." Link said, but before he could take his green shirt off...the volcano erupted.

"WHOA!" Luigi yelled. "AND YOU SAID IT WAS INACTIVE!" He yelled at Pit.

"My bad!" Pit exclaimed.

"QUICK! LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" Link yelled.

**No Time to Think! (Kingdom Hearts)**

"If Natsu can eat fire, can he eat lava too?" Young Sora asked.

"I SERIOUSLY doubt it!" Natsu said as they kept running.

"Wait! Look!" Kairi exclaimed, pointing to a lab. "Doesn't the shape of that lab look familiar?" She asked.

"Yeah, it kinda does..." Pit said as they all ran right into the lab.

**Professor E. Gadd**

As soon as they walked in it, they saw a younger version of E. Gadd taking notes. "Fascinating..." He said.

"HEY! EARTH TO PROFESSOR! WE GOT A VOLCANO BLOWING UP!" Young Natsu yelled at him.

"Interesting..." Young E. Gadd said, ignoring Young Natsu.

"Hey! Gadd! DO SOMETHING!" Young Reimu panicked, but the professor ignored him as well.

"THAT'S IT!" Baby Mario yelled as he pulled out his hammer and slammed it down in front of Young E. Gadd.

"WHAT IN BLAZES?!" Young E. Gadd asked, looking at them all. "Oh hello, why are you panicking?"

"The volcano is blowing up." Young Link replied.

"Volcano blowing up? Ha! No need to panic, that thing hasn't blown up in ages." Young E. Gadd smiled.

"THIS IS THE PERFECT TIME TO PANIC! YOU GOTTA DO SOMETHING!" Pit yelled.

"It's not blowing up." Young E. Gadd said...and then debris fell RIGHT in his lab, catching fire. "ACK! IT IS BLOWING UP!" He yelled.

**No Time to Think!**

"NOW you believe us..." Happy muttered.

"WE GOTTA DO SOMETHING! QUICK! FIND SOME WATER!" Young E. Gadd exclaimed.

Erza noticed some water running down a faucet and looked at Lucy. "Lucy...summon Aquarius." She ordered.

"What?! Are you serious?!" Lucy exclaimed. "Why not Nitori or FLUDD?!"

"Nitori is in Gensokyo and FLUDD is back at the castle! Aquarius is our only option because WE DON'T KNOW ANY WATER MOVES!" She yelled, trying her best not to panic.

"Oh...alright..." Lucy sighed as she walked to the faucet and took out her key. "OPEN! GATE OF THE WATER BEARER! AQUARIUS!" She yelled.

Aquarius popped out of the water coming out of the faucet, and looked angrily at Lucy. "You just HAD to ruin my date with Scorpio, didn't you?" Her eye was twitching.

"Uh oh..." Marisa said.

"This might not end well for us." Reimu said.

Aquarius took out her Urn and had a very nasty tick mark on her forehead. "GIANT WAVE ATTACK!" She yelled, as a very huge wave came out of the urn, and not only taking out the fire...but drenching everyone in a gigantic wave.

Young E. Gadd coughed out water. "Well, that was interesting." He said, noticing everyone knocked out...and then a light bulb switched on inside of him. "Wait, I'm getting something..."

_Meanwhile...in the present..._

**Professor E. Gadd**

"Hey Gadd!" Nitori walked in with a wave.

"Oh hello Nitori!" E. Gadd smiled, and then suddenly, an idea popped up in his head. "I have...this crazy idea that involves water." He said.

FLUDD perked his head up when he heard the words "crazy idea" and "water" in the same sentence. "Uh oh." He said as both of them looked at him.

_Back at Thwomp Volcano..._

**Thwomp Mountain**

"Well...that lab is ruined." Young E. Gadd said as all of them...including Aquarius was outside. "I might as well start a new lab somewhere...probably in the Boo Woods." He said as he walked off. "Later!"

"Oh great..." Luigi muttered, and then looked at Baby Luigi. "Have fun with that."

"Huh?" Baby Luigi tilted his head.

"Summon me again in a small thing like that AND when I'm on a date with Scorpio...I swear...I will end you." Aquarius threatened as she disappeared.

"Why is it always a date I keep unintentionally interrupting?" Lucy asked.

"Wait! I'm getting a call from E. Gadd!" Stuffwell told them as he opened up, as a screen appeared in front of them.

"Hey there fellers!" E. Gadd waved.

"Hey guys!" Nitori waved.

"Oh sure...SHE shows up right when we needed her..." Lucy muttered.

"I suddenly had this idea to make a machine that uses water." E. Gadd said, as he showed them FLUDD hooked up to a hose which was connected to some machine which was hooked up to ANOTHER hose as it was aimed at the time portal. "I call it the Hydrogush 4000!" He smiled.

"We used FLUDD as the main source!" Nitori smiled. "And this is going to be epic because I can manipulate water!" She continued to smile.

"I'm not sure how I feel about this..." FLUDD muttered.

"Alright, fire it up!" Nitori said as she held out her hand while E. Gadd pressed the button.

Huge amounts of water rushed from FLUDD, to the hose, to Hydrogush 4000 AND then STRAIGHT to the house, and then came out and went through the time portal.

The same amount of water came rushing out of the time portal and towards the lava, and then it hit the lava, and then eventually, the volcano stopped erupting.

"There you go guys." E. Gadd said. "That's pretty much it."

"I feel abused when it comes to you two." FLUDD muttered.

"You know, you guys are having WAY too much fun out there." Nitori told them. "I think I should come over to you guys...and bring FLUDD with me."

"Why are you bringing me into this?" FLUDD asked as Nitori grabbed him and flew off towards the time portal.

"Well, at least we won't be dying of heat when we enter the volcano..." Kairi said as they climbed back up the mountain.

_Meanwhile..._

"Honey, we can go back in the volcano, there's still some lava left in there!" A round Thwomp said.

"No...we can't." A regular Thwomp said in depression. "No more lava...this year has been ruined."

Mrs. Thwomp turned to see the others walking back to the center of the volcano. "YOU!" She yelled at them. "Were YOU responsible for this?!" She demanded.

"Um..." Marisa said, a little surprised that a Thwomp was angry at them for no reason.

"This volcano...we always make it erupt EVERY year! That's when we have our fun! BUT LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE! YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!" She yelled at them.

"No more fun..." Mr. Thwomp muttered in depression, as everyone else sweatdropped at this.

Nitori landed right next to them. "Hey guys! What did I miss?" She asked.

"Subject confirmed to be Mrs. Thwomp." FLUDD said.

"You will all PAY for what you've done. I will DESTROY YOU!" She yelled.

**The Encounter (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Mrs. Thwomp jumped up and slammed into the ground, making a huge shockwave, but they all jumped up in the air to avoid it.

Pit fired a couple of arrows at Mrs. Thwomp while the Erzas slashed her and jumped back so Mario could get a clear shot with a fire ball.

"ICE MAKE: HAMMER!" Both Grays yelled as they both slammed the hammer on top of Mrs. Thwomp.

"GIVE ME STRENGTH!" Sora yelled, transforming into his Valor Form with his Oathkeeper and Oblivion Keyblades out, and then he ran towards her and slashed her.

Mrs. Thwomp grabbed Sora and threw him up in the air and then she jumped up to punch him, but Kairi quickly used Magnega to pull him back before she could punch him down. "Thanks." Sora said.

Young Link and Link threw bombs at Mrs. Thwomp as Zelda and Young Zelda used Din's Fire at her.

"Mario!" Luigi exclaimed, pulling out a small trampoline out of his pockets. "Let's use this!" He said as Mario nodded and Luigi put it down and then jumped up really high, followed by Mario and their baby selves.

"That looks like fun." Pit said as he ran over to her and used his Upper-Dash Arm, then jumped back as the four landed on her and went back on the trampoline.

"JUST TRY TO KEEP UP!" Riku yelled, as he used Dark Aura on Mrs. Thwomp as Luigi managed to land on him, and tried to land on the trampoline, but Riku accidently knocked the trampoline away and Luigi landed on his back.

"Ow..." He muttered, and then Mario, Baby Mario and Baby Luigi landed on his chest. "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!" He yelled.

"MAGIC SPACE: ASTEROID BELT!" Both Marisas yelled.

"FANTASY NATURE!" Both Reimus yelled.

"WATER SIGN: KAPPA'S GREAT ILLUSIONARY WATERFALL!" Nitori yelled, as all that bullethell made it near impossible for Mrs. Thwomp to dodge.

Happy and Carla were up in the air, holding the Natsus and Wendys. "Ready?" Carla asked.

"Ready!" Wendy replied.

Both cats nodded and dropped them. "FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" both Natsus yelled.

"SKY DRAGON"S WING ATTACK!" Both Wendys yelled.

"AAAARGH..." Mrs. Thwomp yelled in pain from every single attack she's been given. "Try THIS on for size!" She yelled as she jumped up to do another powerful shockwave.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Pit yelled, pulling out a Smart Bomb and threw it right at Mrs. Thwomp...and once the two made contact...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Mrs. Thwomp yelled as she landed back on the ground in defeat.

**Thwomp Mountain**

"I...still...have some strength left to...crush you..." Mrs. Thwomp weakly said.

"Enough." Mr. Thwomp said, getting in her way. "These people didn't know about our annual fun." He said, slightly less depressed. "It wasn't their fault."

"Sorry...about that." Nitori scratched her head in embarrassment.

"Oh no, it's okay...my wife can be very stubborn at times." Mr. Thwomp said.

"Hey!" Mrs. Thwomp exclaimed.

"Would you like a ride down in the volcano?" Mr. Thwomp asked.

"Yes." Mario nodded, and then noticed Link taking off his shirt to switch to the red tunic.

Nitori noticed this and whistled right at Link. "...Really?" Link asked as he put the red tunic on. "I'm not THAT hot shirtless." He said as they all climbed on Mr. Thwomp.

"Hey! I'll go with you." Mrs. Thwomp said.

"No, you'll be too heavy." Mr. Thwomp said.

"ARE YOU CALLING ME FAT?!" She yelled in shock as she then pushed them RIGHT into the volcano. "Jerk."

_Meanwhile..._

**Fire Temple (Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time)**

"Wow, this place is amazing!" Baby Bowser said as he was at the bottom floor. "This will be the PERFECT place for my base!" He said, as he turned RIGHT when Bowser turned.

"...Jr? What are you doing here?" He asked curiously.

"Who the heck is Jr? Who names their kid that? Oh wait. You did, grandpa." Baby Bowser said.

"Oh no...i'm meeting my younger se-...DID YOU JUST CALL ME GRANDPA?!" Bowser yelled.

"Yeah, what are you gonna do about it, gramps?" Baby Bowser asked. "You're probably SO slow, you probably get your ass beaten a lot!"

"That's NOT true!" Bowser said, getting in a fighting pose. _Oh great...i'm fighting myself... Mario will NEVER let me hear the end of this..._

Suddenly, Bowser had an idea. "Wait a second, how about we team up against an enemy of ours?"

"Oh, you hate Mario too? I'M IN!" Baby Bowser smiled as he high fived his adult self.

* * *

**Yeah, I felt like adding Nitori in the story. Hey, we needed some other Touhou character in here besides Marisa and Reimu! Well...there WAS Sakuya and Flandre, but I guess they just made a cameo.**


	18. Two Bowsers

**Thwomp Caverns (Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time)**

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOA!" They all yelled as Mr. Thwomp slammed into the ground and everyone was launched in all directions.

"This is why you should never anger a lady..." Mr. Thwomp muttered. "Well, here we are." He said.

"Uuugh...I know Tails got rid of my motion sickness...but I still feel sick from that..." Natsu muttered.

"I don't blame you..." Link rubbed in head. "That lady knows how to pack a punch..." He said.

"That landing sure was soft." Young Kairi said.

"That's because I unintentionally broke your fall..." Pit muttered.

"Oh! Sorry!" Young Kairi said, getting off of him.

"And I thought the fall from Corona Mountain was crazy..." FLUDD muttered as Nitori got up.

"Well, we're here...but where are those two?" Reimu asked.

"According to my data, they're at the bottom floor of this volcano." FLUDD analyzed.

"So they're at the bottom of this heat? Oh great..." Marisa muttered.

"Hey! You got me and FLUDD." Nitori smiled. "No need to be all grumpy in this heat." She said as they worked their way down the volcano.

"Do you got any other red tunics?" Young Link asked.

"Sorry, this is the only one." Link apologized.

"I remember Saria making us those when we went into Death Mountain while we looking for the Crystal Star." Marisa said.

"Yeah...but I didn't think we would need wear THOSE again." Reimu said.

"Boy, we were ALL wrong..." Luigi muttered.

"I can cool you guys down; I do not see why you are complaining." FLUDD said.

Sora looked to see Pit nodding his head up and down. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"It's not my fault that music is really catchy." Pit smiled as they went down even further.

"Okay then..." Sora shrugged as they kept walking down.

"FLUDD...hit me..." Lucy said, wiping the sweat from her forehead.

"You got it." FLUDD said, spraying water on Lucy, and then Wendy...then Riku, Kairi...and then Pit.

"Ah, refreshing..." Pit smiled.

"Now that felt nice." Wendy smiled.

"Is it me, or is getting hotter every time we take a step down?" Young Sora asked.

"Oh good, I'm not the only one who's thinking that." Gray said.

"I don't feel any difference." Natsu said as Young Natsu nodded.

_A little while later that felt like an eternity..._

"...HIT ME..." Gray ordered.

FLUDD sprayed up in the air and then Nitori manipulated it to make a big ball of water and she let it go, as it hit everyone.

"Ah thanks..." Young Link said with relief.

"Well, now I don't have to worry my wings burning up." Pit smiled.

"Thanks, Nitori." Young Reimi smiled.

"No problem." Nitori smiled as they got on a Thwomp elevator.

"Going down!" He said as they went down the bottom floor.

The Thwomp landed on the bottom floor as they got off and looked around. "Well, this looks interesting." Reimu said.

"Hey! Look!" Pit exclaimed, pointing to Peach right there.

"There she is!" Zelda said as they all walked forward.

**Enter Bowser Jr! (Super Mario Galaxy)**

Suddenly, Baby Bowser popped up in front of them. "OH NO YOU DON'T!" He yelled.

"Bowser?!" Baby Mario exclaimed.

"Yeah, that's right. ME! I escaped Yoshi's Island on my OWN terms! I'll just pretend that the shards were part of my terms!" He said.

"...That didn't make sense." Nitori said.

"He's a baby, of course he won't make sense." Link said, taking out a sword. "But, it looks like you're outnumbered...and extremely cocky. Just accept your defeat and we'll go easy on you."

"Oh is that so?" Baby Bowser asked with a smirk. "Ooooooh big meeee..." He smirked.

**Bowser (Super Mario 64)**

Bowser landed right in front of them in front of Baby Bowser. "Hello..." He smirked.

"I knew there was something wrong here..." Mario said. "He seemed too confident, now I know why."

"How do you like that? Little me may not be Jr but DAMNIT, he's going to be ME someday!" He smirked.

"Two Bowsers...and I thought one was bad enough." Marisa muttered.

"SILENCE WITCH! THIS PLACE WILL BE YOUR GRAVES! ALL OF YOU!" He yelled.

"And there's his cockiness." Reimu said.

"Let's do this." Sora said.

**Bowser Battle (Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time)**

Bowser rolled right towards them, but they all dodged...however, Bowser got up and elbowed Link right in the back. "AGH...why you..." He said, as he countered with a very powerful slash.

Baby Bowser breathed fire at Young Natsu, but he then ate it. "Big mistake, little guy." He smiled.

"Ah crud..." Baby Bowser muttered.

"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" He yelled.

"YOOOOOOW!" He yelled, and then a huge wave of water hit him, knocking him down.

"Bullseye!" Nitori fistpumped and high fived Young Natsu.

"LIGHT BLAST: SHOOT THE MOON!" Both Marisas yelled, aiming it at Bowser.

"TREASURE SIGN: YIN YANG ORB!" Both Reimus yelled.

Bowser ducked in his shell, as the spells bounced off of his shell. "HA! Nice try!" He smirked...and then suddenly his tail was grabbed...by Erza. "HEY!"

"Next time, don't leave your tail out!" Erza told him as she spun him around and let go. "NOW!" She yelled.

Pit jumped up with an Ore Club and slammed it right on Bowser's head, knocking him to the ground where Wendy was waiting.

"SKY DRAGON'S CLAW!" She yelled, as Bowser was launched to a wall.

Young Kairi ran right towards Baby Bowser, but Baby Bowser went to his shell and spun right towards her, however, Young Kairi jumped up and while she was in the air, she threw her ribbon right at him, which trapped him. "CRUD!" He yelled.

Baby Mario walked right towards him and hammered him in the head, knocking him to Young Erza, who kicked him to a wall and then Baby Luigi jumped up and hammered him in the head.

Bowser rolled towards Luigi, but Luigi jumped up in the air, but suddenly Bowser jumped up and punched him to the ground and then slammed right on him. "AAAAGH!" He yelled in pain.

"ICE MAKE: HAMMER!" Gray yelled, as an icy hammer slammed right on the Koopa King, and then Sora and Kairi used Zantetsuken on him, blasting him to another wall.

"IT'S OVER!" Riku yelled, using Dark Firaga on Bowser.

Baby Bowser ran right towards Young Lucy and hammered her, but she quickly dodged as Young Wendy kicked him in the face. "OW!" He yelled and then breathed fire at her, but Young Natsu got in the way and ate it.

"Now I got another fire in my belly." He smirked. "FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!"

"NOT AGAIN!" Baby Bowser yelled.

"FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" Natsu yelled, punching Bowser really hard.

"Let's finish him." Link smirked as he held out his hand and the triforce surrounded Bowser.

"Not this!" He exclaimed.

"TRIFORCE SLASH!" Link yelled as he used his Final Smash right on him, and then once Link slashed him away, Zelda fired a Light Arrow right at Bowser.

"NO! BIG ME!" Baby Bowser yelled.

"DON'T GET DISTRACTED!" Young Link yelled, throwing a bomb right at him.

"CRUD!" He yelled, and then the bomb exploded...and adding insult to injury, Young Zelda used Din's Fire right at him.

**Thwomp Caverns**

"Uuuugh..." They both groaned in pain from all the attacks.

"Well, that felt better." Pit smiled.

Suddenly, an earthquake happened...and then the two Bowser were launched up in the air from a lava geyser.

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOA!" They both yelled, as the rest watched.

"Well, there they go." Reimu smiled.

**Rowdy Rumble (Kingdom Hearts II)**

The two Bowsers were high up in the air from the volcano, as they both looked around. "Well, this might not end well going down!" Bowser exclaimed.

"Uh...me?" Baby Bowser asked, pointing to a UFO, and then Bowser turned around...only to be hit by the UFO.

"AAAAAH!" Bowser yelled. "LITTLE DUDE! KEEP GETTING STRONGER AND MORE DEADLY FOR ME!" He yelled.

"I WILL, BIG DUDE! I WILL GET STRONGER!" Baby Bowser yelled, as Bowser fell RIGHT back in the Time Portal.

As for Baby Bowser, he kept going higher and higher...and then the Thwomp fell. "Oh...this is going to be ugly." He said.

Suddenly, the Thwomp landed on something...a huge UFO. "Did I just land on something?" Baby Bowser wondered.

_Back in the volcano..._

**Thwomp Caverns**

"Hey Peach! We're here for you!" Reimu said, as she hugged her...but Peach didn't return the hug. "Peach...?" She wondered, not understanding why Peach didn't hug back.

"Subject confirmed to be..." FLUDD started to say, but before he could finish, the huge UFO broke into the volcano and sucked Peach right in.

"PEACH!" Reimu yelled.

"QUICK! AFTER HER!" Marisa yelled as they all ran right into the tractor beam, following Peach inside the massive UFO.

* * *

**Poor FLUDD...he keeps getting interrupted...**


	19. A Fake!

**Shroobs! (Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time)**

Inside the UFO, everyone came out one by one. "Wow, that was awesome!" Natsu exclaimed.

"No kidding! I kinda want to do that again!" Pit said.

"Hey, where's Luigi?" Mario wondered.

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOA!" Luigi yelled, as he flew high into the air.

"Found him." Reimu said.

"MAMA MIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Baby Luigi yelled, as he also came out of it as well.

"That landing is going to hurt..." Kairi said.

"So, anyone got a pillow or something?" Young Kairi asked.

"I got just the one for this." Lucy said, pulling out a key. "OPEN! GATE OF THE RAM! ARIES!" She yelled.

Aries appeared and looked at Lucy. "SWEET MOTHER OF HYLIA! SHE'S HOT!" Young Link yelled.

"HEY! I'm right here!" Young Zelda exclaimed.

"Need something?" Aries asked.

"Well, a soft pillow." Lucy said, pointing up in the air.

"Hmm? Oh my!" Aries said as Luigi and Baby Luigi began to fall. "I got this!" She said as she made a pink puffy cloud for the two to land.

"AAAAAAAAAH!" Luigi yelled...and then he landed...two inches away from the pink puffy cloud.

"Ouch...that's gotta hurt in the morning." Nitori said, wincing at Luigi's pain.

Baby Luigi however landed on the puffy cloud. "Thanks!" He smiled.

Aries smiled and then looked at Luigi at concern. "Are you alright?"

"Yes...the floor cushioned the blow..." Luigi muttered.

"Hang on..." Sora said, using Curaga on the plumber.

"So, how are things going with Loke?" Lucy asked.

"It's going fine, we're actually getting married tomorrow." She replied with a smile.

"Sweet!" Lucy exclaimed, high fiving and then hugging her. "Tell him I said hi."

"Alright." Aries smiled and then disappeared.

"Well, let's find Peach." Marisa said as they nodded.

"As I was saying, my data banks said that wasn't Peach." FLUDD said.

"Are you out of your data mind? Of course that was Peach." Natsu said.

"My data never lies." FLUDD told him.

"Nitori, I think you and the professor might wanna fix him because I think he's having a glitch." Mario said.

"I think this alien technology is making him go crazy." Nitori said. "Once we're out of here, he'll probably back to normal."

_One long trip around the UFO later..._

"Okay, that was weird." Riku said.

"What was?" Erza asked.

"We couldn't hit the flying block when it was dark, and yet when our young selves hit the light, we could hit it." Riku said. "That seemed a bit odd."

"Do you think maybe the Shroobs made it impossible to hit objects in the darkness? With their technology that Nitori mentioned, I think that could be the reason." Happy thought out loud.

"I seriously doubt it." Carla said. "They probably just made so...uh...you know, I think you're right." Carla shrugged.

"Well whatever, that was just annoying." Natsu said as they walked through a door.

As soon as they walked through the door, they saw Peach standing in the middle of the room. "PEACH!" Reimu yelled.

"Hold it..." Riku said, taking out Way to the Dawn. "Something's not right." He said, aiming his weapon at Peach. "FIRE!" She yelled, using Firaga right at her.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!" Reimu yelled.

"Reimu! Look!" Marisa exclaimed as Reimu turned to see the fireball passing right through her.

"HUH?!" Reimu exclaimed in shock.

"The real Peach would've dodged that." Riku said, walking right towards it and sticking his hand through it. "...It's a hologram."

"We walked ALL this way to find a STUPID hologram?!" Young Link exclaimed in anger.

"If that's a hologram, where's the real Peach?" Gray asked.

"Peach is not in this UFO." FLUDD told them.

"Would you stop malfunctioning?! It's driving me nuts!" Natsu exclaimed.

Suddenly, the lights came on, as they all looked around in wonder. "Okay, that's weird." Young Sora said.

"Never mind that." Erza said. "I think we're about to have company." She said, taking out her sword.

The doors in front of them opened up, and Shroobs came walking out and surrounding them.

**Villains of a Sort (Kingdom Hearts)**

Fire came out of Natsu's hands. "Well, they think they can just surround US, do they?" He smirked as everyone got in a battle position. "Well they messed with the wrong people."

"Don't even try." A voice said, as they turned to see Peach walking up to them...with the mushroom still on her face.

"Peach!" Reimu exclaimed.

"Peach" chuckled evilly. "You really are dumber than you look." She smirked, taking off the mushroom and taking off her costume, revealing to be Princess Shroob.

"WHAT?!" They all yelled.

"I told you I wasn't malfunctioning." FLUDD told them.

"Yeah well, sometimes we never know with a machine like you." Marisa said, then taking out a spell card.

"Alright, you hag. What's the real Peach?" Reimu asked, a spell card in her hand. "Answer me." She ordered.

"Hmph, if you must know, the real one is not here." Princess Shroob told her. "She's being taken care of at her castle...or should I say...my castle?" She smirked.

"If you lay one finger on her...I swear to god..." Reimu said, her cute and friendly demeanor gone again.

Princess Shroob laughed. "You'll do what? You won't even find her in my castle. It's heavily guarded and if you step one foot in that place, you'll be dead before you know it."

"Listen here, hag." Gray said, icy swords appeared on his elbows. "We're not as weak as you think we are. We faced tough opponents." He said.

Mario took out a Fire Flower. "I'm with Reimu on this one." He said.

"You all seem very confident." Princess Shroob smirked, pulling out her ray gun while the Shroobs took out their guns. "Let's see where your confidence gets you here."

Suddenly, a Shroob aimed at the other Shroobs and shot them, much to their surprise. "Huh?!" Princess Shroob exclaimed.

The Shroob walked right towards Princess Shroob and aimed the blaster at her. "You think you won...but you haven't." She said, running away from the rogue Shroob.

"Heh, that got rid of her." The Shroob said and then turning over to them, taking off the costume, revealing to be Kylie Koopa. "Sup." She said.

"Nice timing." Natsu said. "Though we probably could've taken them."

"True, the Shroobs are weak, but it's the princess you gotta be careful about." She said.

**Shroobs!**

"She does have a point." Pit said.

"Yep...well, let's get in that elevator." Kylie said as they all nodded and walked in.

"All this time, I thought it was Peach." Zelda said.

"Let me guess, you guys took Princess Shroob back to Peach's castle in the future, didn't you?" Kylie asked.

"Pretty much." Reimu said.

"Well, there was just one problem. You see, she wanted to turn Peach's castle in the future as her castle as well." Kylie explained.

"How come you didn't tell us this?" Kairi asked Pit.

"...Again, I was trying to get back at Bowser for calling me chicken wings, I didn't have time to destroy the fourth wall..." Pit muttered.

"Fourth...what...?" Kylie asked before shaking her head. "Never mind...I don't even want to know." She said, and then she took out the key. "Remember this? I figured we would be able to find out about the Shroob's secrets."

"Well let's unlock the secrets." Marisa said. "As soon as we figure it out, we'll be able to destroy them."

"Exactly." Kylie said as the elevator went right to the top floor and walked forward.

"So, this holds the secrets, huh?" Natsu asked.

"Yep." Kylie said as she had a huge smile on her face. "Finally, we can figure out how to beat these things." She said as she put the key in the keyhole.

"I'm getting excited about this." Natsu said.

"At long last, the secrets of the Shroobs will be unlocked." Kylie said, as they all looked up at the machine.

Suddenly, a trap door opened as they all looked around. "Hey...what's going on?" Pit wondered.

"Does it feel like we're standing on nothing?" Reimu asked as they looked down. "...Oh..."

**Organization XIII (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Two seconds later, they all fell down the hole, but Reimu grabbed Mario and Baby Mario while Marisa got on her broom and grabbed Luigi and Baby Luigi, Nitori grabbed the two Wendys, Happy held the two Natsus and Carla held the two Lucys.

"Thanks." Wendy smiled.

"Well, that might not end well for the others though..." Nitori said, looking down.

Suddenly, a lot of Shroobs gathered and aimed their guns right at the flyers, and they shot them, as they all screamed in pain.

"NITORI!" Wendy yelled.

"Oh god, Carla!" Lucy exclaimed.

"MAMA MIA!" Luigi yelled.

Young Wendy looked at the Shroobs, and then at Princess Shroob. "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!" She yelled, and then they all fell, as they all screamed.

_Meanwhile...on top of the UFO..._

"What the heck is going on down there?" Baby Bowser asked as he stomped on the glass, but nothing happened. "HEY! WHEN I WANT YOU TO BREAK, I WANT YOU TO BREAK!" He yelled, as he stomped his foot hard...and then fell right behind the machine that Kylie tried to unlock the secrets. "Well, that was easy." He said as he looked at the Shroobs walking away. "They didn't hear me...sweet." He smirked.

_Meanwhile...on Yoshi's Island..._

**Yoshi's Island (Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time)**

"We are going to clean this place up even if it takes forever!" Toadbert exclaimed, and then clutched his head. "Damnit...why must that image come back to haunt me?" He then shook his head. "You know what? No. I'm going to FORGET about it." He said.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Kylie yelled and then landed on top of Toadbert's head.

"OW!" Toadbert yelled.

"Well...that was some landing..." She said, scratching her head. "Am I back on Yoshi's Island?" She wondered.

"...I REMEMBER!" Toadbert yelled.

* * *

**Where are they all gonna land? ...Well...basically...you already know so what's the point of asking?**


	20. Starry Star Hill

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" All of them yelled, as they were getting closer to the ground.

"GRAY! LET'S MAKE THIS LANDING SOFT!" Gray yelled to his young self as Young Gray nodded and they both aimed their hands at the ground.

Ice shot out of their hands, and within thirty seconds, they both created an icy slide so they wouldn't slam right down on the ground and kill them all.

They all landed on the slide and gently slid down to the ground. "Nice save." Sora said.

"Thanks." Gray said, as they looked around. "Where are we?"

**Toad Town (Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time)**

"By the looks of it, Toad Town..." Pit said, and then they heard Zelda gasp. "What is it?"

"Up there!" Zelda pointed, as they looked up to see the rest of them falling.

"What the heck happened to those guys?!" Kairi exclaimed.

"I dunno...but it looks like some of them are knocked out." Link said.

Thankfully, the slide was big enough as the rest slid down and came to a gentle stop. "Good call on making that slide." Natsu said, and then they looked worried at them all.

"What happened to these guys?" Young Link wondered.

"They managed to catch us...but the Shroobs shot them down." Wendy said, tears falling down while looking at Carla.

"Those assholes are going down. No one shoots down my best friend..." Natsu said, looking at Happy.

Mario knelt down and felt for a pulse for every one of them, and then he smiled. "They're all fine...they were just stunned by their guns." He said.

Wendy had a relieved look on her face, but still looked at Carla. "She's alright." Zelda said, putting her hand on Wendy's shoulder. "Just knocked out."

"Well, it looked like they killed them." Luigi sighed. "Had me worried."

Riku picked up Marisa and placed her on his back. "We can't stay here and wait for them to wake up. Princess Shroob is probably planning on invading the Mushroom Kingdom in the present." He said.

"Right." Link said as he picked up Reimu and put him on his back while Zelda put Nitori on her back.

"You alright there, FLUDD?" Zelda asked.

"I am fine. Thanks for asking." He replied, watching Young Kairi carrying Happy while Wendy picking up Carla.

"I'm worried about her two." Young Wendy said, looking at Carla.

"Let's go." Riku said as they walked around the destroyed Toad Town.

"Looks depressing." Kairi said. "Dumb Shroobs."

Young Kairi looked around, destroy Toad houses, shroobified Toads...everything was destroyed. Tears escaped from her eyes. "Hey, it'll be okay." Young Sora said as he hugged her...causing Young Riku's eye to twitch.

"Like I said a long time ago. Jealous." Young Reimu said.

"Shut...up..." Young Riku muttered.

"Wait a minute, I just thought of something." Young Zelda said. "If everyone flew up to save a couple of us, how come you didn't fly up as well?" She asked.

"I pulled out my broom...but Erza landed on it, which weighed me down a lot."

"Sorry..." Erza said.

"It...didn't occur to me." Young Reimu sweatdropped as they noticed a warp pipe.

"Where does that go to?" Young Link asked.

"One way to find out." Riku said as they walked forward and they all jumped in the warp pipe.

**Star Hill (Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time)**

"Huh...interesting place." Natsu said.

"According to my data, we are at Star Hill." FLUDD said.

"That's cool." Lucy said. "It's so pretty."

Riku felt something as he looked behind to see Marisa stirring. "Hey, you alright?" He asked.

"A little..." Marisa said, as she got off of Riku. "Man, that hurt..."

"You scared all of us." Natsu said. "We thought you were dead."

"Not yet, I'm not going down like that." Marisa said, seeing Reimu, Nitori, Happy and Carla waking up as well.

"Hang on; this will give you a boost." Kairi said, taking out Destiny's Embrace and using Curaga on them.

"Thanks." Reimu said. "Alright, let's take that bastard down."

"But how? We're a long ways away from the Mushroom Kingdom, we don't know where Peach's...or...Shroob's Castle is at, and we still don't know where Peach is at in that castle." Pit asked.

"We'll find a way." Reimu said as they walked up the hill, as they were all amazed how beautiful Star Hill is at.

"Question, is Star Hill in the present as well?" Zelda asked.

"It is." FLUDD said. "Riku took Rosalina on a date up there two days after we took down Tabuu and Kefka." He said.

"Aha! So you DO like her!" Sora smiled at Riku.

"Shut up." Riku muttered.

"I thought Riku liked Xion...i'm confused right now." Nitori said.

"Well, I think we have a little love triangle...but I could be wrong." Pit said.

Link looked at Zelda. "Let me guess, you want to go on a date to Star Hill, right?" He asked.

"How'd you know?" Zelda asked.

"Lucky guess." Link replied.

As soon as they got to the top, they could see a lot of stars. "This place is gorgeous..." Lucy said.

"Wow, imagine seeing meteor showers while at the top." Natsu said. "That'd be pretty sweet."

"And romantic." Pit said.

"Already have plans for Viridi, huh?" Luigi smiled.

"Hey!" Pit blushed in embarrassment. "You don't need to know what I'm planning...SHUT UP..."

"I wonder if...nah..." Sora said, dismissing the thought.

"Hey guys? Who's that?" Young Link asked, pointing to someone...who looked like a Shroob.

"Oh great..." Link muttered, taking out the Master Sword. "We have to deal with another freak." He said as they walked towards the Shroob.

The Shroob turned to them and his eyes widened in horror. "Oh no..." He said.

"Subject identified as Commander Shroob." FLUDD said.

"CALL IN THE BIG BOMB!" He ordered as three Shroobs carried a humongous Shroobified Bob-omb.

"You gotta be kidding me! A Shroobified Bob-omb?!" Luigi exclaimed.

"The name for it is Shroob-omb." FLUDD said.

"Well great..." Marisa said, as they got in a battle pose. "Let's take these guys on."

**Stallord Phase 2 (Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess)**

The three Shroobs struggled to hold the Shroob-omb. "Let's see what happened when we take one out." Natsu said.

Mario pulled out a green shell and kicked it to one of the Shroobs, as it then went to Wendy, who kicked it to the same Shroob, and then it went to Erza...as she kicked it hard enough to make it slam so hard on the Shroob, it fell on his back.

Pit and Young Link fired an arrow at the Shroob in the middle, as it yelled in pain as Sora used Blizzaga Pursuit, causing the icicle to hit the Shroob and it fell on its back.

"Oh...geez..." The Shroob said as the Shroob-omb crushed him and the two others and it rolled to the Shroob Commander.

"WAIT...NO! NOT AT ME!" He yelled. Boom. He was sent flying over to the others.

"Got you now." Kairi said, using Aerial Slam on him, and then Natsu and Young Natsu ran towards him and punched him right over to a tree.

"DROWN: TRUAMA IN THE GLITTERING DEPTHS!" Nitori yelled.

The Commander Shroob was drenched and glared at them. "SHROOBS!" he yelled, as three Shroobs came to him and then he kicked them to Erza, Pit, and Riku.

Erza slashed a Shroob away, as Pit used his Upper Dash arm to send the other flying in the air while Riku just grabbed the Shroob and slashed him away. "You gotta do better than that." Riku said.

"Alright..." Commander Shroob said as he fired at Young Kairi and Young Sora, but they both dodged while Riku used Blizzaga at him.

Luigi pulled out an Ice Flower and had an idea. "Mario!" He said as he tossed it high in the air and it suddenly exploded, however, Mario and Luigi both turned into their ice forms.

"Nice!" Mario smiled as they both threw ice balls at Commander Shroob while Baby Luigi spun Baby Mario around and threw him to the Commander, as Baby Mario took out his hammer and slammed it right on Commander Shroob's face.

Natsu ran towards the Commander Shroob, avoiding the fire coming from him. "FIRE DRAGON'S WING ATTACK!" He yelled, launching him in the air.

"MAGIC SIGN: STARDUST REVERIE!" Both Marisas yelled.

"SPIRIT SIGN: FANTASY ORB!" Both Reimus yelled.

"SKY DRAGON'S ROAR!" Both Wendys yelled.

"DIN'S FIRE!" Both Zeldas yelled.

"ICE MAKE: ARROW!" Both Grays yelled and they both fired an icy arrow at him...at the same time.

"AT THE SAME TIME?!" Pit yelled.

"Mama mia..." Luigi said, fainting at the sight of this.

Commander Shroob yelled in pain and then he fell to the ground, but he wasn't out yet. "Shroob-omb..." He weakly ordered.

"I don't think so." Natsu said and then nodded at his young self. "FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" They both yelled, as the fire hit the fuse.

"NO!" Commander Shroob yelled, and then Shroob-omb lit up...and exploded, taking the three Shroobs and Commander Shroob with it.

**Star Hill**

"Well, that's one way to end a battle." Reimu said.

Suddenly, the cobalt shards flew out of Marisa's pocket and floated in front of them. "Friends..." A voice said, as a star formed in front of them.

"Whoa, that's freaky." Happy said.

"Do not be alarmed...I am the Cobalt Star." It said. "You are so close to beating the Shroobs. The last remaining shards are at the Star Shrine. You are the only hope to defeat Princess Shroob." It said.

Tears fell out from Baby Luigi's eyes, and he began to cry at the sight of the Star.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Young Kairi asked.

Baby Luigi couldn't explain, as he kept crying. "Hmm...that's really weird." Marisa said. "He just started crying all of a sudden,

Young Kairi smiled and gently hugged Baby Luigi. "There there, you don't need to cry." She whispered in his ear.

"Here is a path leading to the Star Shrine. Good luck." It said and then split apart, going back in Marisa's pocket.

Baby Luigi stopped crying and returned Young Kairi's hug. "Okay, we need a camera." Natsu said.

"I think Levy has one...but...we're in the past." Lucy sighed.

"Well, let's go to the Shrine." Marisa said as they all nodded and walked up the starry path.

* * *

**Ah, the Star Shrine...where a certain boss kept giving me trouble...**


	21. Purest of Hearts

**Star Shrine (Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time)**

"Damn, this place is beautiful." Marisa said once they entered the shrine.

"Puts the Hakurei Shrine to shame...I mean look at this place." Reimu smiled.

"This would make the perfect romantic date." Zelda said.

"Yeah." Link said.

"Uh, guys?" Sora got their attention to a star shaped door.

"That's the most starry looking door I have ever seen." Natsu said.

"You don't say?" Gray asked sarcastically as they walked straight to the door.

Eyes appeared on the door, and then a mouth appeared on the door. "Hello." He said.

"WHAT THE HECK?!" They all yelled.

"I am the Star Door, and I only allow the purest of hearts to enter. Otherwise, you'll be having a difficult time along the road." It said.

"Okaaaaay then...?" Marisa tilted her head.

The door closed its eyes and began analyzing them one by one. "Okay, that's good to know." He said as he turned to Natsu first. "You may be a knucklehead and an idiot sometimes, but you can be very serious when it comes to defending your friends and guild. Your heart is in the right place." He said.

"Wow, he nailed you." Gray said.

"Oh shut up, ice box." Natsu said.

The door looked at Pit. "You stop at nothing to protect your beloved goddesses and friends and always attempt to stop Hades. However, I do have some advice for you. You may need to fly on your own so you won't have to rely on the goddesses too much."

Pit sweatdropped at this. "About that, my wings are...crippled."

"I know, and I understand that, but I'd like you to try a lot of times. You may be surprised on how well you might be doing." It replied.

"Got it." Pit nodded.

The door then turned to Wendy. "You are a remarkable young lady, you stop at nothing to protect your friends, you give them courage and lots of advice, you don't just stand there and watch your friend get hurt."

Wendy blushed in embarrassment and scratched her head a little bit. "Thanks..." She said shyly.

"No need to be embarrassed, it's the truth." He smiled.

He then turned to Riku. "Ah, Riku. You surprised me. First you go to the road of darkness, but you overcame it and now said you walk the road to dawn. Your heart is quite the tricky one as you try and conquer the darkness in your heart, but nonetheless, you stop at nothing to help your friends."

Riku sighed with relief. "I was kinda worried about that.

_Eventually..._

"Oh my...oh dear..." He said as he looked at Luigi. "Um...good luck out there."

"What do you mean?" Luigi asked.

"Well you see...you're clumsy, a scaredy cat, use your Mr. L alter ego to make yourself brave and a little cocky, you're not very strong and you have terrible luck." It said.

Luigi jawdropped at what the door said to him, he couldn't believe his ears.

"Hey!" Mario said, getting in front of Luigi. "Luigi is very brave when he needs to be! He doesn't use his Mr. L alter ego to make him prove he's courageous!" He said.

"Say what you want, but it's the truth." The door said. "However, I have three options. One: You can go on, but leave Luigi here. Two: You can just go home and forget about all of this or three: Find the ominous Aurora Block and hit it."

"Aurora Block?" Link asked.

"Yes, the Aurora Block will make Luigi prove his heart is pure enough to enter the shrine." It said.

"Got it, let's go find it." Luigi said as they all nodded and walked to find the Aurora Block.

"Try to fly a lot, huh?" Pit thought out loud, looking at his wings.

"I'm still amazed that the door was shocked to learn that I'm a Princess of Heart." Kairi said.

"Well, he had a huge smile on his face when he found out." Erza said as they walked forward and then eventually, they found the Aurora Block.

**Laughter and Merriment (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"There it is." Sora said as they saw the Aurora Block, and then they looked at Luigi.

"Well, I'll give it a try." He said, as he jumped up a lot of times, but couldn't exactly reach it. "Argh...darn thing..." he said.

"Wait! I have an idea!" Wendy exclaimed. "Why don't we gather around and put our hands down, and then when Luigi steps on them, we push him up and give him a boost to get the Aurora Block?"

"Hey! There's an idea!" Happy said.

"We can try that." Erza said as they all knelt down. "Ready Luigi?"

"Ready." Luigi said as he got to the center of the hands. "Do it."

"Let's do it!" Sora said as they quickly raised their hands and launched Luigi, and then Luigi raised his fist, punching the Aurora Block.

The Aurora Block was hit, and then it flew off, as they looked at it in wonder. "Wonder where it went?" Link asked.

"Come on, let's follow it." Pit said as they ran to catch up to the Aurora Block.

**Star Shrine**

"Oh! There it is!" Marisa said as they walked to it.

"Hey! You found the Aurora Block!" The door exclaimed. "Now Luigi, jump up to hit it again." He said.

Luigi nodded as he went under it and jumped up, but it raised and moved away. "Huh?" He wondered as he did it again, but it did the same thing and moved away. "Okay, what?" He asked.

"Something isn't right." Nitori said.

"No, that will simply not do." The door said. "Come forth." It ordered as Luigi walked over to it.

"Now, how come you're not hitting it?" It asked.

"Because it keeps moving." He replied.

"LIAR!" It yelled. "You simply aren't jumping high enough! Tell me, how did you get that Aurora block? Was it your friends? The kids? OR WAS IT YOU?" It demanded.

"Um..." Luigi thought long and hard on this. "My friends."

"No, that will simply not do." He said. "The answer is everyone."

"You didn't say that, you just said my friends, the little kids or myself." Luigi explained.

"LIES! Deplorable, unacceptable. First you don't have a pure heart from your clumsiness and others things I mentioned...and now you lie. Hmph, it's a wonder why you're dating a princess from Sarasaland, you should just be alone for the rest of your miserable life."

**Roxas (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Everyone was shocked to hear this...but Luigi was even more shocked as he fell on his knees, tears falling from his eyes as he began to cry.

"HEY!" Natsu yelled, fire appearing in his hands. "What's the big idea?! Luigi is telling the truth here, you're the one that's lying."

"You think I'm lying and Luigi is telling the truth? Look at him, he's an idiot. He does not deserve anything."

Marisa's eye twitched at hearing this and took out a spell card. "Listen here buddy. Even if he isn't my brother...he's like a brother to me, even Mario. I am NOT leaving him behind."

In anger, Baby Mario and Baby Luigi both ran to the door and began to slam their hammers on them while Young Wendy, Young Kairi and Young Lucy put their hands on Luigi's shoulders.

"You guys really care about Luigi, don't you..." The door said.

"Yes, we do." Wendy said.

"Even if he's not part of the guild..." Natsu clenched his fists in anger. "He's like family to us. He visits the guild a lot and gets along with us." He said.

The door closed its eyes, a couple tears falling from its eyes. "Incredible...simply incredible. You all care for him so much." He chuckled and then smiled. "Luigi, cry no more, I was only testing you." He said.

Luigi wiped the tears from his eyes and got up. "What...?"

**Dearly Beloved (Kingdom Hearts)**

"I was only testing you." It repeated. "I knew all along you had a pure heart even if those things I said were true. You show courage and help Mario rescue Peach from the dreaded Bowser, you also look up to him and watch after him. It just amazes me how much your friends love you."

Luigi smiled, looking at all his friends who love and care about him. "Now Luigi, hit the Aurora Block."

He nodded and then jumped up, hitting the block. "Yes...a remarkable jump." He said as it went up. "Before I forget, the Aurora Block changes form depending on how really pure your heart is." It said.

The block turned into a giant block. "MAMA MIA!" Luigi yelled and it crushed him, and then it disappeared.

"Whoa..." Natsu said, looking at the crushed Luigi.

"Now, you may enter." It said as it opened up, as Young Sora and Young Wendy carried the crushed Luigi to the warp pipe leading to the Star Shrine.

* * *

**Well ain't that just sweet? Everyone loves Luigi.**


	22. Not Just One Shroob Princess

**Star Shrine (Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time)**

"So...how are we going to get Luigi back to...3D?" Marisa asked, looking at the paper thin Luigi.

"We probably need an air pump." Pit said.

"Or..." Reimu said as she picked up Luigi by the legs and with a powerful wave, Luigi immediately turned back to normal...and hitting his head on the ground.

"OW!" Luigi yelled, rubbing his head.

"That was my next thought..." Pit said as they looked around the shrine.

"I am picking up a powerful monster in this area, but I can't detect where it is." FLUDD said.

"Seriously? You can't find where it is?" Natsu asked.

"Sadly, no." FLUDD said. "I advise we take extreme caution while we are in this shrine."

"I'm with FLUDD." Young Erza said, taking out a sword. "Something about this place makes me uneasy...no matter how pretty it is."

"You're right." Erza nodded, taking out her sword as well.

"I think you guys are just paranoid..." Young Link said.

"You'll never know though." Erza said.

The group walked around, looking at the amazing beauty of the shrine. "I'm just tempted to just rebuild my shrine like this..." Reimu said.

"I wonder how Yukari would react..." Nitori thought out loud.

"Probably freak out." Young Reimu said.

"Or be pleasantly amazed." Young Marisa said.

They soon kept walking until they came upon a door. "I wonder what's in here..." Mario wondered as they walked through the door.

"Hey guys!" A voice exclaimed.

"Toadbert?!" They exclaimed in shock.

**Laughter and Merriment (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Hey! Am I invisible or something?" A voice asked as Kylie walked up next to Toadbert.

"What are you guys doing here?" Riku asked.

"Well, after I landed back at Yoshi's Island...and managing to land on Toadbert's head...we decided to follow you." Kylie replied.

"I also got my memory back. Strange how a falling Koopa can get your memory back." Toadbert chuckled. "But anyways, we're here to help you."

"Well that's great." Sora said. "You know what they say, the more the merrier, right?"

"Right." Natsu smiled.

Pit shuddered at what Sora just said. "Ugh, most annoying line ever..." He muttered.

"So uh...quick question, why are you guys here?" Toadbert asked.

"We came looking for the cobalt shards." Marisa said, pulling the four shards out of her pocket.

"Whoa! Nice!" Toadbert said as he pulled out a shard from his pocket. "I have one too!" He smiled, and then he frowned. "Wait..." He said, and then had a horrified look on his face. "No..." He whispered as he put it in his pocket.

"Toadbert? What's wrong?" Luigi asked.

"No...NO!" He yelled as he ran off. "I'M NOT GOING THROUGH THAT AGAIN!"

"Toadbert! What's wrong, buddy? Wait for me!" Kylie exclaimed, running after him.

"That was odd." Carla said.

"Quick, we need to go after him." Marisa said as they ran off after the two.

_A couple minutes later..._

As soon as they got in the next room, Toadbert and Kylie were down on the ground. "Oh no..." Reimu said as they ran off to check on them.

**Organization XIII (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Guys..." Toadbert weakly said. "There's...something I need...to tell you...about that drawing I gave you..." He said.

Stuffwell came out of Mario's pocket and opened up, and then Mario took the drawing out of it.

"Remove...some of that ink...on that paper..." He weakly ordered.

"Anyone got a rag?" Marisa asked.

"I got one." Wendy said, tossing it to Marisa. "I always like to carry one, never know when you need it."

"Thanks." She said as she took the paper and began rubbing the ink off of it, and then her eyes widened in shock. "Wh-WHAT?!"

"There are two Princess Shroobs?!" Zelda exclaimed.

"Y-yes...about that...what I'm about to tell you will...shock you..." Toadbert began to say.

Suddenly, two lightning bolts hit Toadbert and Kylie, as they turned into Shroobified mushrooms. "WHAT THE?!" Natsu yelled.

A red alien landed right in front of them and took Toadbert's shard, then it roared at them.

"Subject identified as Elder Shrooboid." FLUDD said.

"Well, I guess we have no choice then." Nitori said. "Let's take him on."

**Never Let Up! (Mario and Luigi: Dream Team)**

Elder Shrooboid suddenly trapped Natsu and Wendy in crystals and then picked up a metal ball attached to a chain...who had Wendy's face on it. "Oh I don't THINK so!" Natsu said, as he quickly punched the crystal, instantly breaking it, and then he ran over and punched Wendy's crystal.

"Thanks." Wendy said and then avoiding Elder Shrooboid's attack. "SKY DRAGON WING ATTACK!" She yelled.

Sora quickly ran over to Elder Shrooboid and used Blizzaga Pursuit, and then jumped up so Kairi could use Zantetsuken on him.

Elder Shrooboid threw fireballs at Gray, Riku, and Happy, but they quickly dodged as Happy quickly flew over and punched him right in the eye and flew up as Riku used Thundaga on Elder Shrooboid.

"I am done analyzing Elder Shrooboid. His weakness is ice." FLUDD said.

"If I can manipulate water...could I manipulate ice if I absorbed an Ice Flower?" Nitori wondered.

"One way to find out." Mario said, tossing an Ice Flower to her while pulling out another Ice Flower and threw it up in the air as it exploded and Mario and Luigi both turned into their ice forms again, as they began throwing ice balls at him.

Nitori closed her eyes, gripping the ice flower tightly. "If I can absorb the Chaos Emeralds...I can absorb this." She said and then she glowed, as they all looked at Nitori glowing, even Elder Shrooboid.

Nitori's hair turned into ice, her shoes turned into glass high heels, her outfit turned into a familiar icy, sparkly dress. "Where have I seen that icy dress before?" Pit wondered.

FLUDD sprayed water, as Nitori held out her hand, as suddenly the water turned into ice, but it still was under Nitori's control and she threw it at Elder Shrooboid. "Heheh, this is going to be fun."

Elder Shrooboid snapped his fingers, as Nitori and Gray were in a crystal and then he picked up the ball and chain again, this time, Nitori's face was on it.

"You forgot someone." Young Gray said, as he...along with Link, fired an ice arrow right at Elder Shrooboid, as it yelled in pain and fell to the ground, and then the crystals breaking.

**Star Shrine**

"That was it?" Marisa asked. "Lame..." She said as they all walked away.

Suddenly, a fireball hit the door, as they turned to see Elder Shrooboid getting up.

"He's still at it?" Pit asked.

Elder Shrooboid glowed...and then he got bigger, and then he spat out a UFO as it hovered above him.

"Oh god!" Luigi exclaimed.

"I knew it was too easy." Riku said, taking out Way to the Dawn again.

**Boss Battle (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

Mario and Luigi were still in their icy form as they began firing more ice balls at it, but Elder Shrooboid quickly dodged them as he ran forward and punched the two away.

"He's so fast!" Zelda exclaimed.

"If that's the way he wants to play it..." Erza smirked. "REQUIP!" She yelled, as she stopped glowing, she was in her Flight armor.

"Cool! Flight Armor!" Natsu smiled.

Erza quickly ran towards Elder Shrooboid and slashed him, however, Elder Shrooboid wasn't going down as he was punching Erza as well, but Erza kept recovering each punch and still slashed him.

Marisa aimed at the UFO and nodded at her younger self. "LOVE SIGN: MASTER SPARK!" They both yelled.

The UFO was hit by the Master Sparks as it fell down straight towards the duo. Erza looked up and quickly jumped back, as the Elder Shrooboid looked up in wonder and then the UFO slammed into him and exploding, knocking him to the ground.

"Now's our chance to jump on him!" Mario said, pulling out a cannon and tossing it to the ground, as it got bigger, as he, Luigi, Baby Mario, Baby Luigi, Young Wendy, Young Kairi and Lucy jumped in.

Natsu smiled and lit his hand on fire on the fuse; it then aimed up and fired.

"WHOOOOOA!" Lucy yelled, as she went first, but then she quickly recovered and landed right on Elder Shrooboid, then Young Wendy, Young Kairi, Luigi, Baby Mario, Mario, and then finally Baby Luigi.

Pit ran towards Elder Shrooboid and used his Upper-Dash Arm to send him flying in the air, as Reimu flew up and scissor kicked him to the ground where Nitori was waiting.

FLUDD sprayed water as Nitori changed it into an icicle spear and she threw it right through Elder Shrooboid, as it yelled in pain and then exploded before it hit the ground.

**Star Shrine**

"Take that, you stupid Shroob." Marisa said, picking up the Star shard and then looked at what was left of Toadbert and Kylie.

"We need to go." Reimu said. "There's nothing we can do."

"She's right. We need to head back to Peach's castle." Nitori said...and then the Ice Flower used up all of its power. "Well, that was fun while it lasted."

"Come on, let's go back to the castle." Mario said as they all nodded and walked away.

* * *

**It's time...to head to Princess Shroob's lair.**

**In other news... IKE HAS BEEN CONFIRMED FOR RETURNING IN SMASH 4! Yes, you heard me right. Ike. Is. Back.**


	23. Storming the Castle

**To Guest: That's overkill...and quite the finisher, I must say. Also, don't you mean Fantasy Nature?**

* * *

**Toad Town (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

Everyone came out of the time portal as they looked around. "Um...we're in Toad Town, right?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah." Marisa said as she noticed a house. "We're in Rosalina's backyard."

"Wait...what? I thought she lived in the castle." Link said.

"She did, until she had enough coins to buy herself a house." Mario explained.

Polari came out of the door. "Alright, time to grill these bur-...where'd you guys come from?"

"The past." Sora said as they walked through Rosalina's gate and walked to the castle.

"The what now...?" Polari tilted his head until he noticed the time portal. "Huh...i've been out here many times and I never noticed that before." He said as he put the burgers in the grill and went back inside the house.

**Professor E. Gadd (Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time)**

"Fascinating...simply fascinating..." E. Gadd said, STILL taking notes from the Shroob.

"Hey, we're back!" Reimu said, catching his attention.

"Hey there fellers! You took longer than I thought." He said.

"Well...about that..." Marisa said, as she explained everything to him.

"So Princess Peach was Princess Shroob in disguise...interesting, glad Bowser kidnapped her or else we would've all been in trouble." He said.

"There's one thing that bugs me though." Marisa said, giving E. Gadd the drawing from Toadbert.

"Well I'll be damned, there's another Princess Shroob." He said, then looked at the almost complete Cobalt Star. "I wonder if...nah..."

"Wonder what?" Luigi asked.

"It's nothing. But, the Cobalt Shard is powered up enough to get through those huge doors at Princess Shroob's castle." E. Gadd said. "You might want to stock up though, I have a feeling this will get ugly when you walk through those doors."

"Good idea." Erza said. "Let's do this. The fate of the world rests upon us and I am not letting purple aliens ruin this world."

"She's right." Marisa said. "Let's do this."

**Peach's Castle (Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time)**

Toad yawned at the back of the counter. "Man, I'm bored." He sighed, and then noticed everyone walking in. "Oh hey guys!"

"We're just stocking up before the final battle." Mario explained.

"Ah." Toad nodded.

After stocking up, paying for the items and going all the way to the top of the castle later...

"Is this it?" Sora asked.

"According to my data, it leads directly to Princess Shroob's castle." FLUDD replied.

"Alright, there's no turning back. We've come so far." Riku said as everyone nodded and jumped in.

**Shroob Castle (Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time)**

"So, this is it..." Marisa said, looking at the doors and pulling out the Cobalt Star.

The Cobalt Star glowed, and then the barrier that was blocking them disappeared. "Ah sweet!" Young Sora fist pumped.

"I think it's time to make our grand entrance." Natsu smirked, his fist igniting.

"Princess, What shall we do with the human princess?" A Shroob asked.

"Well...I was thinking..." Princess Shroob started to say, but suddenly the doors exploded, which also took out a few Shroobs.

"SURPRISE!" Natsu yelled, as Princess Shroob looked on in shock.

"We meet again." Reimu said, taking out a Spell card.

"SHROOBS! DISPOSE OF THEM! DON'T LET THEM GET TO THE TOP!" She ordered as she ran in the castle.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE!" Reimu yelled as she flew after her, Young Reimu following her.

"WAIT! REIMU!" Sora yelled.

The Shroobs aimed their blasters at the group. "Oh great..." Pit said, taking out his Tiger Claws.

"OUT OF OUR WAY!" Natsu ordered.

**Never Let Up! (Mario and Luigi: Dream Team)**

Pit went right over to some Shroobs and slashed them away as Erza and her young self slashed them away as well.

"FIRE!" Sora yelled, and then jumping out of the way which caused a Shroob to accidentally hit another Shroob.

Several Shroobs fired at Young Kairi, but she jumped up, threw her ribbon at one Shroob and pulled it back, taking the gun from it. "Ha!" She smiled and fired at every Shroob who shot her.

Young Link threw a bomb at a Shroob and then slashed one away as Link ran forward and slashed every Shroob.

"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" Both Natsus yelled.

"SKY DRAGON'S ROAR!" Both Wendys yelled.

"DIN"S FIRE!" Both Zelda's yelled.

"ICE MAKE: CANNON!" Gray yelled and fired multiple shots at the Shroobs, while Young Gray fired Ice Arrows at the Shroobs.

The Shroobs kept firing, but they didn't realize their numbers were dropping severely.

"FIRE DRAGON'S BRILLIANT FLAME!" Natsu yelled, the powerful explosion sent several Shroobs away.

"OPEN! GATE OF THE GOLDEN BULL! TAURUS!"

Taurus appeared and slashed every single Shroob in front of him. "Mooooove so these people can defeat Princess Shrooooooob!" He ordered.

"JUST TRY TO KEEP UP!" Riku yelled, and then using Dark Aura on a lot of Shroobs.

"RETREAT! THEY'RE TOO STRONG FOR US!" A Shroob yelled, and then got hit by Kairi's Keyblade...since she used Strike Raid on it.

"LOVE SIGN: MASTER SPARK!" Both Marisas yelled.

"WATER SIGN: KAPPA'S GREAT ILLUSIONARY WATERFALL!" Nitori yelled.

Everyone looked around after Nitori's spell, every single Shroob they fought were killed. "That takes care of them." Marisa said.

**Shroob Castle**

"I think I could use this against Princess Shroob." Young Kairi smiled, looking at the ray gun she stole from that Shroob.

"That was fun!" Taurus said, smiling. "Now, can you reward me with a smoooooch?" He asked.

"Not in a million years, buddy." Lucy said.

"It's the thought that counts." Taurus shrugged with a smile before disappearing.

"Let's go, Reimu can't be too far behind, right?" Marisa asked as they ran straight into the castle.

_Meanwhile..._

"GET BACK HERE YOU UGLY BITCH!" Reimu yelled, continuously firing danmaku at Princess Shroob.

Princess Shroob kept firing her blaster at the danmaku, which would cause it make small explosions, hoping the smoke would slow down the Reimus.

"LIKE THAT WILL STOP US!" Reimu yelled, flying through the smoke as her young self was right with her.

Princess Shroob ran right in through a door and closed it. "That might slow her down..."

"What will slow her down?" Peach asked, in a glowing barrier.

"You...don't...need...to know." Princess Shroob said, panting from all that running, and then suddenly, an explosion blasted both the door AND the Princess away.

"WHAT THE HECK?!" Peach yelled.

The smoke cleared, Reimu and Young Reimu were standing right there, but Reimu was having one mean glare at the Shroob Princess. "This has gone on for too long." She said.

"Reimu!" Peach smiled, waving at her.

Reimu looked at Peach, as her glare disappeared into a relieved look. "Oh thank god you're okay!" She smiled.

Peach smiled back, then noticing Young Reimu. "Hiya." Young Reimu waved.

"Hi." Peach smiled, and then noticing everyone else coming into the room. "You all came!"

Princess Shroob got up, looking at everyone. "You fools...you think you can defeat ME? THE PRINCESS OF SHROOBS?!" She yelled.

"We can take you!" Marisa exclaimed.

"THEN SHOW ME WHAT YOU GOT." Princess Shroob ordered.

* * *

**What's this? A cliffhanger? ...I'm thinking Lord of the Rings rubbed off on me...but never mind about that! I was thinking showing the two Boss battles in the next chapter.**


	24. The Fate of the World

**To Guest: Ah...that's cool.**

* * *

_Previously on Touhou: Partners in Time..._

_"SURPRISE!" Natsu yelled after punching down the door._

_"You guys came!" Peach smiled._

_"You fools...you think you can defeat ME? THE PRINCESS OF THE SHROOBS?!" Princess Shroob yelled._

_"We can take you!" Marisa exclaimed._

_"THEN SHOW ME WHAT YOU GOT!" Princess Shroob ordered._

_And now, back to your regularly scheduled story..._

**Mystic Oriental Dream ~ Ancient Temple (Touhou 7: Perfect Cherry Blossom)**

Princess Shroob quickly fired at Reimu and Marisa, but they quickly flew up in the air to dodge it as they fired just simple danmaku at the Princess.

Young Wendy ran over to Princess Shroob. "SKY DRAGON'S WING ATTACK!" She yelled, blasting her in the air.

"SKY DRAGON'S ROAR!" Wendy yelled.

Princess Shroob fell to the ground, but she quickly recovered and landed on the ground, firing multiple shots in the air as they rained down on Mario, Luigi, Gray and Sora, but they all dodged.

"FIRE!" Sora yelled, using Triple Firaga at Princess Shroob.

Princess Shroob quickly dodged it as she ran forward and punched Sora away, and then dodging Young Sora's slash. "ICE MAKE: FLOOR!" Gray yelled, which made Princess Shroob slip and land on the ice.

Young Gray ice skated on the icy floor and then formed an icy sword and slashed Princess Shroob multiple times while still ice skating.

"You'll pay for that..." Princess Shroob said, firing shots at Young Gray, but he gracefully dodged all the shots, even did a 360 jump and then landing on her head, and then jumping off of her head and landing near Young Kairi.

"You are SO going to pay for..." Princess Shroob stopped talking, noticing the oncoming fire breath coming from the two Natsus. "Uh oh." Boom.

"Nice one." Natsu said, high fiving his younger self as Mario, Luigi and their Baby selves ran towards her and then Mario pulled out some sort of flower.

"It's Mix Flower time!" Mario exclaimed as he threw it up in the air after they surrounded Princess Shroob, and they threw fireballs at the massive fireball that was forming.

"No! I will NOT allow you to use it on me!" Princess Shroob exclaimed, as she tried to move, but suddenly, in the blink of an eye, rope suddenly trapped her. "Huh?!"

Sheik was right behind her. "Thanks to yours truly, you won't be able to move." She said.

"H-how did you...?!"

"I'm a ninja, and ninjas are always fast. Speaking of which, I need to get out of here." She said, quickly teleporting back to Link.

Princess Shroob looked up and the massive fireball fell straight for her, and adding insult to injury, Link and Young Link fired Fire Arrows at her.

Reimu took out a spell card and ran straight to Princess Shroob when the smoke cleared up. "How foolish of you." Princess Shroob said as she punched Reimu right in the gut, and then punched her in the chest multiple times. "You think running would've been wise? Don't be so stupid." She smirked, kicking her down and then barely avoiding the Marisas' Master Spark.

"How did we miss THAT?" Young Marisa asked.

"I have no idea." Marisa said.

Princess Shroob aimed her blaster at Reimu. "You weren't strong enough."

"That's what you think..." Reimu said, quickly getting up and kicking her a few feet away. "It's time...for my ultimate attack." She smirked.

"Does she mean Final Smash?" Pit asked.

Reimu closed her eyes. "FANTASY HEAVEN!" She yelled.

Princess Shroob's eyes widened, and then the spell reached her. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" She screamed in pain.

"According to my data, it is not a Final Smash." FLUDD said.

"It sure looks like it though." Link said.

Princess Shroob fell to the ground in defeat, as Reimu just smiled. "And that's the end of you." She smiled.

**Shroob Castle (Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time)**

The barrier that held Peach shattered as she ran over and hugged Reimu, as she returned the hug. "Thank you..." She smiled.

"No problem..." Reimu smiled, glad that her best friend was safe.

"Well, that's the end of that." Sora said, putting his arms behind his head just casually.

"Wait, I'm curious." Peach said after they broke apart. "How did you guys find me?"

"The Cobalt Star." Marisa said, pulling it out as it was almost complete.

Peach's eyes widened in horror. "No!"

"What's wrong?" Reimu asked.

"The cobalt star shattered for a reason!" Peach exclaimed as she pulled out the last piece. "It can't be put back together."

"Why can't it?" Mario asked.

"Well you see..." Peach began, but suddenly something grabbed the last piece and the almost complete Cobalt Star.

"SHE'S JUST AFRAID THAT I'LL PUT THIS IN MY THRONE ROOM!" A voice exclaimed as they looked to see Baby Bowser right there.

**Enter Bowser Jr! (Super Mario Galaxy)**

"Bowser! Put that down now!" Peach ordered.

"No way, grandma. After I put THIS piece in the middle, I will put this in my throne room where NO ONE CAN TAKE IT AWAY FROM ME!"

"Greedy..." Baby Mario muttered.

"Bowser, DON'T DO IT!" Peach yelled.

"TOO LATE!" Baby Bowser exclaimed, as he put the middle piece in the Cobalt Star...and then suddenly, a bolt of lightning hit Baby Bowser, turning him into a Shroobified mushroom.

**Villains of a Sort (Kingdom Hearts)**

"Huh?!" Marisa exclaimed.

Princess Shroob weakly crawled right towards them. "It's all up to you now...destroy them...sister..." She said, and then just fell...dead.

"Sister? Wait...you trapped her SISTER in the Cobalt Star?!" Reimu exclaimed.

"That's right, I did." Peach said. "And now..."

"I AM FREE." A voice said as the Cobalt Star shattered, revealing to be Elder Princess Shroob.

"GOOD LORD, SHE'S UGLY!" Young Link exclaimed.

"We...we didn't know we were going to resurrect THIS thing." Reimu said.

"It's okay..." Peach smiled. "You didn't know." She said, but taking out her golf club again. "But now...I think it's time to end this once and for all."

"Agreed." Marisa said.

"YOU FOOLS WILL ALL PERISH AND YOUR WORLD WILL BE TAKEN OVER BY THE SHROOBS!" Elder Princess Shroob exclaimed.

"We are NOT backing down! We will DESTROY YOU!" Marisa yelled.

"Good, I love a challenge." Elder Princess Shroob smirked.

**King Dodongo/Volvagia (Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time)**

Elder Princess Shroob quickly picked up Princess Shroob's ray gun and fired multiple shots at the Mario Bros, but they dodged the attacks as they ran forward and punched her, then jumping back to avoid Elder Princess Shroob's counter attack.

"OPEN! GATE OF THE LION! LOKE!" Lucy yelled.

Loke appeared and almost got punched by Elder Princess Shroob. "Whoa!" He exclaimed, dodging the attack and using an uppercut on her.

"REQUIP!" Erza yelled, and then transforming into her Purgatory armor and unleashed a nasty slash on Elder Princess Shroob.

Elder Princess Shroob quickly towards Reimu and slammed right into her, causing Reimu to cough out a lot of blood and was sent flying away. "TREASURE SIGN: YIN-YANG ORB!" Young Reimu yelled.

Kairi used Curaga on Reimu and then using Thundaga on Elder Princess Shroob while Sora and Riku used Zantetsuken on her.

Pit, Young Link and Link continuously fired arrows at Elder Princess Shroob while Peach ran towards Elder Princess Shroob as she jumped before Elder Princess Shroob could punch her away and then she kicked her right in the eye and slammed her golf club on the head and then she jumped back towards Mario.

Young Kairi fired that ray gun at Elder Princess Shroob, but she dodged the attacks and charged straight for her. "OH NO YOU DON'T!" Natsu yelled as he used a firey uppercut on her, sending her up in the air and then Loke jumped up and scissor kicked her to the ground.

"You fools...don't know who you're messing with..." Elder Princess Shroob as her crown glowed and then she started to glow, and then suddenly, she grew into her true form.

"She's HUGE!" Luigi exclaimed.

"We can take care of this." Marisa said.

"PREPARE TO DIE, FOOLS!" Elder Princess Shroob yelled.

**Final Battle (Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time)**

Elder Princess Shroob jabbed Natsu, Sora, Nitori and Mario with her four tentacles. "Oh...you're going to REGRET that!" Natsu exclaimed.

"RIVER SIGN: DIVIDING EDGE!" Nitori yelled.

Mario grabbed Peach by the legs and spun her around, and then he let her go as Peach landed right on top of her and slammed her golf club on her head...but that didn't do much damage.

"HAHAHAHA! NICE TRY, PRINCESS!" She yelled, as she grabbed her by the waist and threw her away.

"ICE MAKE: CANNON!" Gray yelled, as he fired at Elder Princess Shroob, but instead, she only laughed. "How could she just shrug off that attack?!" He exclaimed, and then was slapped away by her.

"I am done analyzing." FLUDD said. "She is shrugging off a lot of attacks because of that crown. If we are able to destroy it...then you're attacks will hurt her." He explained.

"So if we destroy that crown, we'll bring her to her knees basically?" Marisa asked.

"That is correct." FLUDD said.

Zelda had an idea and looked at Wendy. "Wendy, use your Sky Dragon's Roar on me."

"What? Why?!" Wendy asked.

"I need a good shot with my Light Arrow." She explained as Wendy nodded.

"We need to get you up in the air first." Natsu said, and then grabbing her. "You ready?"

"Ready." Zelda said.

Natsu immediately threw her up in the air. "NOW WENDY!" He ordered.

"SKY DRAGON'S ROAR!" Wendy yelled, as Zelda was blasted in the air.

"We'll distract her." Natsu said as he nodded at his younger self. "FIRE DRAGON'S BRILLIANT FLAME!" They both yelled.

Elder Princess Shroob blocked it with her tentacles. "HAHAHAHA! YOU ARE PATHETIC!"

"That's what you think." Zelda said, aiming at the crown and firing a Light Arrow, and then Marisa grabbed her and then Zelda gently landed on the ground. "Thanks."

"AAAARGH!" Elder Princess Shroob yelled. "MY CROWN!"

"Now's our chance!" Loke exclaimed.

Erza quickly ran forward, still in her Purgatory Armor and slashed her while Young Erza slashed her legs.

"THREE SACRED TREASURES!" Pit yelled, transforming into his Final Smash and firing tons of arrows of light at her.

"JUST TRY TO KEEP UP!" Riku yelled, using Dark Aura on her.

"GIVE ME STRENGTH!" Sora yelled, using Ragnarock on her.

"MAGICANNON: FINAL SPARK!" Both Marisas yelled.

"MARIO FINALE!" Mario yelled, unleashing his Final Smash on her.

Elder Princess Shroob roared in pain from every single attack that was laid on her. "I will not...GO DOWN...THIS EASILY..." She roared.

FLUDD sprayed water up in the air, and then Nitori manipulated it, making a huge wave of water and splashed it right on Elder Princess Shroob...and then Kairi used Thundaga right after.

"AAAAGH!" Elder Princess Shroob yelled, trying to get up from all the attacks.

"This will end it." Reimu said, pulling out a Spell card. "DIVINE ARTS: OMNIDIRECTIONAL DEMON-BINDING CIRCLE!" She yelled.

Elder Princess Shroob roared in pain, and weakly looked at them. "You have beaten me...but know this...one day...we will return and destroy your pathetic kingdom..." She said, and then fell to the ground and died...and somehow, transforming into a mushroom.

**Shroob Castle**

"That...was intense." Peach said.

"Yeah, that was. But it's finally over." Marisa said, smiling.

* * *

**Now THAT'S how you take out the Shroobs in style!**


	25. A Possessed Bowser

**Peach's Castle (Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time)**

Everyone came out of the time portal and landed back on their feet. "I don't I'll get used to that." Peach said.

"Good thing we'll not go back to the past to deal with those freaks again." Marisa said, walking away with the others.

_One trip to E. Gadd later..._

**Professor E. Gadd (Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time)**

"Well this is weird..." E. Gadd said, looking right at the KO'd Bowser right in front of him.

"We're back...and WHY is Bowser knocked out on the floor?" Reimu asked as they walked up to him.

"I'll explain that later. So you beat the Shroobs?" He asked.

"Yeah, apparently there WERE two Princess Shroobs who were sisters and we had a hell of a fight with both of them." Riku explained.

"Huh...interesting. So where was the second one?"

"Inside the Cobalt Star. I sealed her in there and shattered it, and then the shards went in different directions...but yet, I was still kidnapped by the younger one." Peach explained.

"Well I'll be darned...I never even imagined the older one to be sealed inside the cobalt star." E. Gadd said. "Well, I guess that's that then considering the Cobalt Star has been destroyed for good."

"Yep." Natsu said, smirking. "So, about Bowser?"

"Oh! Right. Well, right after you left to rescue Peach, we found Bowser lying on the ground in the backyard. The toads weren't strong enough so I had to go to Magnolia to get Elfman to help me remove Bowser from the flower garden."

"He...landed in my flower garden?" Peach asked.

"Yep."

"Damnit, even when he's knocked out, he still doesn't appreciate my flower garden." Peach muttered.

"So what are those mushrooms you're holding?"

"This mushroom is the remains of the older sister and this one is...Baby Bowser." Marisa explained.

"Huh, I wonder how to change Bowser's younger bratty self back." E. Gadd wondered, when all of a sudden, the mushroomified Elder Princess Shroob suddenly floated over to Bowser.

"What in the world...?" Luigi asked.

**Villains of a Sort (Kingdom Hearts)**

The mushroom went inside Bowser's mouth, as he ate it. "...YUCK!" Bowser yelled, getting up. "What did I just eat?" He asked, as he suddenly had a purple aura surrounding him. "But some reason, I feel stronger."

"I have a bad feeling about this." Wendy said.

Bowser looked at them all. "You...I have a score to settle after what you did to me back at the volcano." He said, cracking his knuckles.

"Professor, I think we should leave this to these guys." Peach said.

"Good idea." E. Gadd said. "Knock him out for us." He said as the two just casually walked away.

"You just walk away casually like that? Okay, I don't know why but never mind about that, I'm going to ENJOY killing you." Bowser smirked.

"Oh give it a rest." Mario said as they all got in their battle poses.

**Final Bowser Battle (Super Mario Galaxy 2)**

Mario quickly ran over to Bowser and punched him, but Bowser blocked that punch and threw him to a wall. "Not today, plumber!" He exclaimed, as he breathed fire right at him.

"OW!" Mario yelled, as shook his head from the flames. "Hmph, it'll take a lot more than that to take me down." He said.

"FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" Natsu yelled, but Bowser suddenly ducked and used a nasty uppercut on his gut, sending him flying away.

"SPIRIT SIGN: SPIRIT ORB!" Both Reimus yelled, but Bowser ducked into his shell and rolled towards them, and then slammed into them, and then breathing fire at Luigi.

"YOOOOW!" He yelled as Bowser got up and kicked him away.

"How is he so damn fast and powerful?!" Marisa exclaimed, pulling out a spell card, but Bowser ran to her and punched her in the face, blasting her away.

"REQUIP!" Erza yelled, and changed into her Flight Armor as she quickly ran over to Bowser and slashed him, but Bowser dodged the attack. "So quick!" She said as Bowser used a really fast uppercut on her, knocking her away.

"FREEZE!" Sora yelled, using Blizzaga Pursuit on him, but Bowser jumped in the air, landed behind Sora and kicked him away.

"I am done analyzing on why he is so fast." FLUDD said.

"Can you give a reason?" Nitori said.

"ICE MAKE: CANNON!" Both Grays yelled as they fired shots at Bowser, but Bowser breathed fire at both of the shots and it went towards the Grays, blasting then away.

"The reason why he's so fast is because he ate Elder Princess Shroob. Her ghostly form is right above him." FLUDD said, as he pointed his head to above Bowser, as Nitori looked up to see Elder Princess Shroob.

"So how do we stop him?" Nitori asked.

"If we deflect his fire balls or simply dodge them, the fireballs will turn around and hit Elder Princess Shroob." FLUDD replied.

"You sure know a lot about their weaknesses, don't you?" Nitori asked.

"It's because you installed a weakness finding thing inside of me a few days ago." FLUDD replied, causing Nitori to smile.

"HEY! STOP TALKING!" Bowser yelled, breathing fire at Nitori, but she quickly cartwheeled out of the way as the fire breath turned around and slammed into the ghostly Elder Princess Shroob.

"What?!" Wendy exclaimed in shock.

"So wait, we need to deflect or dodge his fire breath to defeat him?" Pit asked.

"That's the idea." FLUDD said.

"Well in that case..." Pit said as Guardian Orbitars floated above his head. "HEY FIRE BREATH! OVER HERE!" He yelled.

"You have a death wish, chicken wings!" Bowser said, breathing fire at him.

The Guardian Orbitars quickly lowered to Pit and the fire breath hit the Orbitars and bounced back, as Bowser ducked but it hit Elder Princess Shroob.

"This may be risky, but it's worth a try." Wendy said, looking at her younger self and she nodded as well. "Hey Bowser! Your fire is so slow, I bet even the slowest of people can dodge it!" She taunted.

"Why I oughta..." Bowser said as he breathed fire at the both of them.

"SKY DRAGON'S ROAR!" They both yelled, as it hit the flame and it guided it to the older Shroob Princess.

"Nice shot!" Natsu gave her a thumbs up, as Wendy just blushed in embarrassment.

"Yo turtle boy! I bet you can't hit me!" Young Natsu yelled, and then quickly dodged Bowser's fire ball. "Oh, so close." He said, watching the fire ball turn around and hit the Elder Shroob Princess.

Marisa and her younger self stuck their tongues out at Bowser, and they both dodged Bowser's fire breath. "Get your head in the game, dude." Marisa smiked.

"Hey Bowser...I'm going to go kiss Peach right in front of you..." Mario teased.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Bowser yelled, firing a huge fire ball at Mario, but Mario jumped up as the fire ball turned and hit Elder Princess Shroob.

"So predictable." Mario smiled.

"Hey Bowser! You suck!" Young Kairi exclaimed. "You're not the king of Awesomeness, you're the king of suckiness!" She smirked.

Bowser's eye twitched. "I'LL KILL YOU FOR THAT!" He yelled and breathed fire at Young Kairi, but she jumped to the side and watched the fire ball hit Elder Princess Shroob.

"AAAAAAAAAGH!" Elder Princess Shroob screamed and then exploded.

"ARGH!" Bowser yelled, as he fell to the ground, knocked out once again.

"Nice taunt." Kairi said, fist bumping her younger self.

"I have never been so attracted to her in my life." Young Sora smiled, while Young Riku just rolled his eyes in annoyance.

**Peach's Castle**

"Well, that's the end of the Shroobs...for real this time." Marisa said, smiling.

"That was the most random battle I faced." Link said.

"No kidding." Zelda said, nodding in agreement.

E. Gadd and Peach walked back in. "We saw the whole thing...it was really...random." Peach said.

"Hey, want to play with the Mushroomified Baby Bowser?" Baby Mario asked.

"Sure." Baby Luigi smiled as Baby Mario picked it up and tossed it to him.

Baby Luigi caught it and tossed it back, as Baby Mario caught it and threw it...a little too hard as it hit Baby Luigi on the head. "Whoops, sorry."

Baby Luigi started to cry, and his tears hit Baby Bowser's mushroom...and then suddenly he changed back to normal.

"Ow...my achin..." Baby Bowser muttered, rubbing his head.

"WHAT?!" They all yelled.

"Baby tears are the Shroob's weakness, I just analyzed it." FLUDD said.

"Baby tears? ...Nitori, start up the Hydrogush." E. Gadd said.

"You got it." Nitori nodded.

_A few minutes later..._

"There we go." E. Gadd said, as he added one of Baby Luigi's tears in the Hydrogush. "Let's fire it up!" E. Gadd exclaimed.

Nitori nodded and then turned it on, as the Hydrogush aimed up and fired it up in the air.

**Sora (Kingdom Hearts II)**

The Hydrogush's water went in all the time portals, as it went to Toadette first, as she turned back to normal.

"Wha...?" She wondered, looking around. "Am I alive?" She asked, but shrugging it off and running back to the Time Portal.

It then went to Kylie Koopa and Toadbert next, as they got up and looked around the Star Shrine. "Are we alive?" Kylie asked.

"By boogity, we are." Toadbert said. "TO THE MUSHROOM KINGDOM OF THE PRESENT!" He yelled as the two ran forward.

Eventually, it went to all the Shroobs were still alive who screamed in pain and they just shriveled up and died.

"That takes care of that." E. Gadd said as he high fived Nitori.

"HEY! WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?!" Baby Bowser demanded.

"Taking care of the Shroobs." Sora smiled.

"Those purple things? ...I don't get it." He muttered.

"What's going on here?" Toadsworth asked as his younger self and Baby Peach walked out to see.

"Taking care of the Shroobs" Reimu replied.

"Ah." Young Toadsworth nodded, then noticing Baby Peach walking to Peach.

"Oh man, I was really cute when I was young." Peach smiled, hugging her baby self.

Toadette, Toadbert and Kylie walked to them. "Yo!" Kylie waved as they turned to the trio.

"Hey guys." Reimu waved, and then noticed the time portal that lead to Thwomp Volcano shrunk and disappeared.

"I guess they're disappearing." Sora said.

"And so are we!" Young Natsu exclaimed, as they all looked to see their younger selves glowing.

**Passion – After the Battle (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"They're returning to their original timeline." Nitori said, looking at them.

"Aw man, I wanted to kick some butt here." Baby Bowser muttered.

Young Kairi looked at Kairi and then hugged her, as Kairi returned the hug, and then Young Kairi walked over to Pit and hugged Pit.

"See you later." Pit smiled.

A tear escaped Wendy's eye as she hugged her young self. "I'll miss you." She said.

"I will too." She replied, hugging her older self.

"Is someone cutting onions here?" Happy asked, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"I think so." Carla said, wiping tears from her eyes too.

"Farewell, old boy!" Young Toadsworth said, as they all started flying up back to their original timeline.

"Later, Reimu!" Young Reimu waved as they all ended up disappearing one by one to their timeline.

"Kick Gray's butt for me!" Natsu told him.

"Will do!" Young Natsu smiled, and then he disappeared.

They all looked up at the sky, some tears escaping from some of them, but they all smiled. "Reimu, can you fly me back up to Skyworld?" Pit asked a few minutes later.

"I sure can." Reimu said, picking him up. "I'll catch up to you guys back at Gensokyo." She said and flew Pit back to Skyworld.

"We're going home too." Natsu said, waving at them. "Later." He said as they walked back to Magnolia.

"See ya guys." Marisa waved as they all walked back to their homes.

* * *

**And that...my friends...is the end of this story. See you later!**


End file.
